In Sickness and In Health
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: The Keroro Platoon has left Earth for a few years after the invasion has been canceled. Their friends have grown up and changed without contact with them. However Earth has caught a disease because of their sin count that is infectious and threatens to destroy the universe. Bitter that she was denied the chance to destroy the planet, a war starts out between Keron and Angol.
1. Death Row

**Here's the complete Bio of this story from my profile and what it will mostly be about.**

 **This is a story about the Keroro platoon leaving earth for a few years after the invasion is canceled. But they come back after learning that because of Pekopon's sin count (Thanks to Angol Mois the planet wasn't destroyed because of Keroro's pleas) the planet has caught a terrible disease that will spread to the rest of the universe if not destroyed. However, Angol Mois no longer wants to destroy the planet bitter at how Keron stopped her from destroying it before and letting them live with their mistakes. She decides to let the universe take itself out. A war begins between Keron and Angol as Keron tries to get Angol to destroy Pekopon and Angol refuses.**

 **Be warned, deathfic.**

 **Basically I decided to write this fic because I wanted to write something epic like Happy End but I don't think anything will be as good as that. Going to see if this story goes anywhere and will be as fun. Hopefully it will be a nice run. Please give me suggestions because the chapter summary was written years ago and I don't know if I want to stick to all the bad ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Also there may be possible smut in the future of this story? Probably. Unless I change that.**

* * *

 _To the Keroro Platoon:_

 _This memo is to hereby inform the members of the Keroro Platoon that after 7 pekoponian years (700 years in Keron time) the council has ruled that it is highly unlikely that the invasion will be successful or benefits Keron in any way. You will be given two weeks to pack your things and leave the planet._

Keroro held the letter in his hand sent by headquarters. Reading it aloud he shook a bit.

They had known this. They had all known that the invasion countdown was running out. Headquarters had given them plenty of hints, first sending a clock with a countdown, sending nicely worded letters to hurry up, but over the years the Keroro Platoon had grown numb to their threats.

After all every time they did remove the Keroro Platoon from Pekopon they changed their mind pretty quickly and sent them back.

So Keroro's platoon had slowly stopped thinking about what would happen when the time with their pekoponian friends would end. It wasn't even that they were pushing it out of their minds pretending like it would never happen. They had honestly forgotten.

Keroro had always imagined that he'd watch Fuyuki grow old, play with his children and his grand children. That they'd be friends till the end.

But the memo that he had been given made it seem like that wouldn't be the case.

"They could change their mind. Again. They do do that a lot." Tamama pointed out, his voice shaking as he tried to reach out to pat Keroro's hand. Keroro didn't notice that Tamama was trying to provide him some sort of comfort, so instead he handed Tamama the letter to read for himself.

"We'll have to leave Pekopon? We only have two weeks left?" Giroro asked. He looked shocked and saddened himself. He was no doubt thinking about the pekoponian girl, Natsumi, who he had fallen in love with. "I suppose it's about time. Keron must have realized this invasion is a failure." He tried to put up a tough front.

"I doubt they'll change their minds. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu chimed in, "I've heard the economy on Keron is doing pretty poorly, it probably costs them more to keep us here than have us back home."

Keroro slumped down in his chair. "But..." _I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Fuyuki!_

"Do you think we'll be punished?" Giroro finally asked. "After all we weren't successful in our invasion. We wasted tons of money. What kind of consequences do you think they'll throw at us when we get home?"

"Jail time for being failures?" Tamama weakly suggested.

"Execution is usually the standard procedure." Dororo told him, "Keron doesn't take well to people not representing them very well. I myself had to assassinate several failures."

Keroro tried to tune them out. "Doesn't matter." He shook his head, "We're leaving all our friends anyway." He had become rather numb and had kind of shut off the very real dangers they faced.

Luckily, Kululu had shut Keroro out too. It was something he was very used to doing since Keroro didn't have much to offer in conversation anyway. "There's a possibility that we won't get punished at all." Kululu pointed out.

Everybody looked up at him. Kululu was usually the last person ever to cheer anyone up, but he was also a voice of reason.

"After all we're not actually failures. Originally we weren't supposed to invade this planet all on our own, that's an impossible task. We had the whole military backing us and we were just the first forces they sent onto the ground. Then they turned coward and ran. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu turned to Mois, "Anything to add?" After all this was a great opportunity for one of her token idioms.

"You could say, tail between their...Wait, no they're frogs. They don't have tails! " Mois got the idiom wrong.

Kululu shrugged. "Anyway, they were weenies and ditched us. Although it would be very much like Keron to execute us anyway as a cover up for their own cowardice. Pinning the failures on us instead of them. Ku, ku, ku. I can believe that."

Nobody was cheered up.

Giroro looked back down at the sheet. "Do...Percent wise, how much of a probability is there that we won't have to go back to Keron?"

"2 percent. This message sounds like the real deal." Kululu answered. "70% percent chance we get executed when we get back to Keron. So either we'll never see our pekoponian friends again or we'll never see anyone again." Kululu shrugged.

"So we're all going to have to say our good-byes." Giroro sat down. He didn't want to do this. But it was best to be serious about this sort of stuff.

Keroro peeked over at his platoon mates. Why did things have to end like this?

He didn't want to leave any of them.

* * *

The first week was like walking on eggshells. Keroro made the platoon promise not to tell any of the pekoponians because in the case that they were executed, he didn't want any of their lives to be ruined.

So they just tried to make the best of their time left. Keroro would throw elaborate parties that they all got to attend except Dororo who had been forgotten about.

Keroro just laughed and laughed like he was putting up a false front.

Eventually in the invasion meeting room, when they all were trying not to think about their looming demise, the monitor turned on from a video call.

"Who is it?" Kululu asked Mois, who handled most of the communication work.

"Garuru." Mois responded.

"Patch him through." Keroro ordered. The monitor changed from static to Garuru's face.

"Keroro Platoon!" Garuru saluted, "I heard the news that you'll be coming home to Keron again."

Keroro nodded, "Yes, we've been called back."

"Um...You don't happen to know what will happen to us when we're brought back do you?" Giroro asked.

Garuru was silent. As if he was ignoring Giroro. He coughed a bit. "Don't get on any ships that come from Keron to retrieve you." He advised, "At least not unless they say they're affiliated with me. I have a plan."

"A plan?" Keroro perked up. "Wait a minute...Is something terrible going to happen to us when we get back to Keron?"

Garuru didn't say anything. He sighed after a moment. "It would just worry you if I told you what Keron has planned. But I promise you one thing, I won't let anything happen to my little brother."

The monitor shut off and the entire platoon was quiet.

It was Keroro who finally spoke. "So...They're definitely going to execute us."

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Tamama asked.

"You could tell by how worried he was. It's obvious." He laughed for a moment, "We should stop thinking that things aren't set in stone. Our demise is coming."

They all knew they didn't have long. They weren't prisoners yet, but they all felt like they were on death row.

* * *

Another week passed and the two weeks that had been designated to be the time when the Keroro platoon would leave came and went. Another week passed with no word from Keron.

Each member of the Keroro Platoon was getting very different. The stress of knowing that they would die, never knowing that when they woke up it might be their last day, was getting to them.

Each member handled it a little bit differently. But they all had the kind of anxious tone to them, the stressed off look like they weren't sleeping or eating much of anything. They were all afraid although some like Giroro and Kululu tried to hide it a little better than others.

 _Today might be my last day. Tomorrow might be my last day. Who knows?_ Giroro thought to himself. He cooked some sweet potatoes by his fire as he did every night so that Natsumi wouldn't be suspicious. Nothing was supposed to worry him. He was a battle hardened soldier.

"Hey, Giroro!" Natsumi twirled around the corner of her house to wave at him. "How have things been today?" She sat down next to him.

"Oh...It's been good." Giroro lied, trying not to sound suspicious. He thrust the sweet potato over to her.

Natsumi smiled at him as if she enjoyed being near him more than anything else. Having these small moments with him. Her smile made him feel special.

"You guys haven't had one of those invasion plans lately." Natsumi pointed out chewing on her potato. "What's been going on? The stupid frog's been acting weird. Weirder than usual."

"He caught a cold." Giroro lied.

"Oh." Natsumi didn't sound like she really believed that. "Speaking of weird, you've been acting kind of weird lately too. Get a girlfriend or something and trying to hide it from me?" She teased.

"W-what...? No!" Giroro blushed and shook his head. The only person he wanted as a girlfriend was Natsumi. He had to hand it to her though, with all his worry she still made his heart explode and frazzled him.

 _Should I tell her what's going on? Should...Should I tell her about my feelings for her?_ Giroro knew it wouldn't benefit him in the least bit to confess to Natsumi. He might have a day with her but it would hurt her more than anything if he left.

He wasn't that selfish. Even if he wanted to tell her he loved her before he died, he couldn't. It wasn't right.

"The truth is, Natsumi..." He trusted Natsumi. She was his battle partner. His friend. "Keron is tired of the invasion. They're going to send us home. We don't know when the ship will come. They're a week overdue."

Natsumi dropped her sweet potato, shocked at the statement. "Y-you're leaving?" She asked.

Giroro nodded. It was a half truth. Likely they would die, but they were also leaving. "Please don't tell Fuyuki. I think it's Keroro's right to tell him."

Natsumi nodded solemnly. She looked very sad about him leaving. "Well, there's always hope that it'll be canceled right? I mean your planet's pulled this crap before." She punched him lightly in the arm. "Maybe I'll have you for longer."

Natsumi seemed to deny the fact that he'd leave instead of listening to it. He wondered if she'd cry when they left.

"Maybe." Giroro lied, although he didn't believe it. "I'll..." _Miss you. I love you more than anything. I'll never love someone as much as I'll love you._ "I'll punch Keroro in the face if it turns out I have to be stuck on this rotten planet with him for much longer." He lied.

"I'd like to see that." Natsumi smiled, "It's not that rotten though. I hope someday you'll see here as your home too." She gave a sparkling smile to him.

Giroro wished he could believe her. But Pekopon wasn't his home. It never would be. He loved Natsumi and she felt like his home, but the planet was not.

 _I hope Garuru's okay..._ Giroro thought to himself. _He shouldn't fight for my sake too hard. I understand that we failed. And I deserve the punishment. I'm okay with it. After all I committed a great taboo by falling in love with Natsumi._

 _Still, I wouldn't change things for the world. I don't regret one moment we shared together._ Giroro smiled. He had been scared for weeks at his looming death, but he was accepting it. He was okay with what happened.

He'd accept his punishment.

* * *

Tamama didn't see any reason to hide what was happening from Momoka, about him leaving, and about his oncoming death. After all she was his friend and he trusted her. Although they were friends he knew she'd get over him leaving eventually. She could find new friends.

He was easily replaced.

"I own half the economy. I'm rich, Tamama. We could do something." Momoka tried to plead with him. "Let us make weapons for you. Fight for your behalf. My parents would be fine with it. They just want me to be happy."

Momoka was offering solutions instead of comfort.

Tamama shook his head. "You can't stand against Keron." He told her, "It'll be okay. We don't know for sure that we'll die. Garuru's working on it."

Momoka didn't look like she believed him. "Let me do something for you. Anything." She begged, "You must have some sort of worry. You're unnaturally calm."

"I'm not calm! I'm frightened." Tamama snapped. "I'm shaking. But it's not for my sake. If the Keroro Platoon is all sentenced to death that means Keroro will die too! I don't want him hurt."

Tamama was shaking and crying. Momoka pat his back.

"Tamama..." Momoka whispered, "Are you going to tell him? About your feelings? After all you don't have long. After all these years of attempting to win his affection over Mois don't you think it's about time to tell him why you joined the Keroro Platoon?"

Tamama looked down and wiped his face. Was it time? "He doesn't love me..." He whispered, "Keroro's not gay. He hasn't ever shown any signs to be attracted to men."

"He's never shown any signs that he's attracted to girls either!" Momoka pointed out. "I mean he's just as cold towards Mois's affections than yours. Maybe even more awkward about those." She tried to encourage Tamama, "You won't lose anything by telling him. Make the best of the time you have left!"

Tamama thought for a moment. "I can't. After all I'm not the only one dying. He is too. And he'd be much happier to never know." He looked down at the ground again. "I want him to have the happiest time he can. And I hate to admit it but I'm not part of that. I bet Keroro's ideal last moments don't have me in them at all."

"That isn't true..." Momoka tried to tell Tamama.

"But it is. So this will be my gift to him. Keeping my feelings a secret so he doesn't have to deal with them. I'll just let him be happy, I won't even act jealous if he wants to spend his last moments with that woman." Tamama was giving small silent cries as tears dropped off his face.

Momoka hugged him. She understood what he was doing, sacrificing his happiness for Keroro.

 _Would I do the same for Fuyuki? Or would I be desperate to have his affection even for a little while?_ She'd probably do the same.

After all she and Tamama really did love their love interests. It wasn't just a selfish love.

* * *

Dororo might have been scared, but that didn't mean he'd just give up. Of course he told Koyuki about everything that was happening too.

"What are you going to do?" Koyuki asked him.

"I'm going to spend every last moment I have training. I won't let them take me without a fight." Dororo's eyes glinted. He was always the one forgotten, neglected, but he was also the best one to deal with assassins and execution.

This planet was something he loved, it was his new home. It was the only place he felt safe. He had made a new version of himself on it. He had been reborn.

And they'd have to kill him to tear him away from it.

 _I will protect the planet. And I will protect myself._ He knew that most of the members of the platoon had given up. Heck they didn't even say any good-byes to him or a message of motivation. But he wasn't like them.

He wasn't going to sit in the corner and cry. He was going to do something with his last moments.

"Spar with me, Lady Koyuki. After all I can't imagine the keronian soldiers being any stronger than you." He had to get real when fighting Koyuki. She was strong after all.

"I'll pull out everything that I have." Koyuki vowed. She wanted to help her friend too. "And when they come for you I won't let you fight alone. I'll fight by your side."

Dororo nodded. Koyuki was a constant in his life. His other half, his friend, his soul mate. And he would never give her up.

He'd be happy to accept her help.

* * *

Just like Tamama and Dororo, Kululu trusted his one friend, Saburo. He also told him what was going on and kept him posted.

He didn't talk to him face to face though. Perhaps his courage had failed him, perhaps he was a bit afraid of getting to real and becoming a pathetic display of fear but he instead instant messaged him with the news.

 **Kululu:** So guess what Keron did?

 **Saburo:** Did they promote Keroro again? Give him a second Keron Star?

 **Kululu:** Nah, worse. Apparently they've called us back home and will be sending a ship at any moment to ship us home. It's a week late so who knows when it'll be here. But that's not just the icing on the cake. They'll execute us too for being failures. I mean they're the failures but this is an easier way to explain their failure. We're the scape goats.

 **Saburo:** Man...That's horrible. And there's nothing you can do about it? That's a real bummer. Do you need me to come over there? Are you going to be okay? That sounds...More intense than something that should be discussed over instant message.

 **Kululu:** It's not as bad as I'm making it sound. I mean something that I've kept from my platoon is that likely I won't get any punishments. I mean fifty percent chance that I'll be demoted because they love demoting me, but I won't die like the rest of them. I'm a great genius. They need me. They can't afford to kill me.

 **Saburo:** ….But...

 **Kululu:** That and I neglected to mention I've been keeping a detailed report of how I tried to aid the invasion and all the inventions I've done and how the failures are never on me and instead on Giroro and Keroro. Although the few times I did screw up just for a prank I neglected to mention. Ku, ku, ku. It'll make Giroro and Keroro's condition worse but I'm confident I can weasel out of execution.

 **Saburo:** That's good news I suppose. Keroro's a nice guy but I don't care much for Giroro. He's always been really cold to me for some reason. I don't know what I did wrong. I'm a nice guy after all! What's his deal?

 **Kululu:** Starts with an 'N', dude. You haven't caught on why he dislikes you?

 **Saburo:** ...Narnia? Is this about how I thought the Narnia book I loaned to Keroro somehow Giroro stole? I apologized for that already!

 **Kululu:** Ku, ku, ku. Thanks for talking by the way. Promise that I'll keep in touch on instant message when I get to Keron.

 **Saburo:** And I believe you. It's been a crazy ride getting to know you, Kululu.

Kululu smiled as he logged off. His nerves had been a tiny bit jittery, but Saburo always managed to sooth them. Perhaps it calmed him to act egotistical. He knew after all that he wouldn't really get executed. What he was really worried about was leaving Pekopon forever. Not even being able to use all the years of blackmail he had gathered on the Hinata siblings.

"Better install something into the computer so I can get Keronian cable though...Got to keep up on news on Keron." Kululu reminded himself. Garuru had said he was doing something.

And he wanted to be well informed, make sure there really was nothing to worry about. So he installed the thing just to be safe.

* * *

Keroro was by far the most outwardly afraid.

 _I can't tell Fuyuki. It would just hurt him._ Keroro reminded himself. He was barely sleeping, barely eating. It was all his fault.

If only he had been a better leader.

"Uncle, is there anything I can do for you?" Mois asked. She knew about what Keroro was going through.

"No. I can't entertain you right now. Please leave me alone for a while." Keroro didn't have the patience to be nice, he had to think about what to do with his last moments.

Mois looked hurt but nodded. She didn't really understand the fear of an inevitable demise. _Shouldn't they have already gone through this before? After all they live with me! A planet destroyer. And I constantly threaten to kill almost everyone._ It was like they didn't take her seriously.

She walked away.

Keroro continued thinking about what to do. "I...I want to spend my last moments, happily with Fuyuki." He finally decided, "Doing all the things Fuyuki wants to do. Just having the best time ever."

"Last moments?" Fuyuki had overheard him.

Keroro jumped up. "Last moments of living in my room!" He lied. "I'm thinking of becoming a cashier and moving out."

"Oh." Fuyuki frowned, "You don't have to. We can live together forever."

Keroro felt like there was a frog in his throat. _That's not going to happen._ He wanted to cry. "But...Let's try to make the best of things anyway." He suggested.

Fuyuki was confused but nodded.

They played together for the rest of the day, but Keroro couldn't properly enjoy any activities he and Fuyuki did. Eventually he just left for his room and locked himself in.

All he wanted to do was make Gundam models. _I'm going to die. I was a horrible platoon leader so my platoon's accomplishments won't be the only thing I leave on the world. It'll be only these toys._

He had no skills. He couldn't actually make anything. So all he could do was pretend he was successful with his Gundam models.

Throwing himself back into old habits, all he did was hoard and quietly paint his models. That was all he did for days.

Nobody saw Keroro as he stayed in his room making his models and being completely unhappy.

* * *

Angol Mois knew it wasn't her life that was in danger. Her life would likely stay the same. Although she had to choose if she wanted to stay on Pekopon waiting for the pekoponians to die of old age so she could destroy the planet or go back home to do other things since Keroro wouldn't be around.

 _I'd like to say good-bye to people too._ She realized. After all the Keroro platoon were her friends. The pekoponians were her friends. But she also didn't really want to take anyone's thunder by announcing she'd probably leave to just like everyone else.

"We should pack up all the stuff from the base." Kululu advised to Mois as they cleaned up. "I want to take my inventions home after all. Don't want to leave them in the right hands. Ku, ku, ku. Can you imagine them being used for good? Disgusting."  
"I think the phrase is wrong hands-" Mois pointed out.

"I know what I said." Kululu told her as he glanced at her stacking boxes.

He was going to miss her too. He didn't really want to say it, he didn't even want a good-bye speech. After all he hadn't even formerly called her a friend, although she was enthusiastic about calling him her friend.

He was afraid of her. He should have been counting it as his one good thing that he was leaving and would never ever see her again.

 _We're just co-workers._ That was the extend of their relationship. Sure they might have had fun as co-workers, joked around like they were friends, worked together on a more trusting and functional level than Kululu had ever met, but they were just that. Co-workers.

And as soon as Kululu left Pekopon they would no longer be that. He felt something in his stomach. Pain. He didn't want his only attachment to Angol Mois to disappear.

 _What am I going to do without her?_ Kululu wondered. _After all she's the best co-worker I have. It will definitely be difficult to work without her. She's very helpful._ He knew it was more than that, but even his thoughts were dishonest to his heart.

He knew really he had developed quite a problem. He was so used to working with her, handing her things and having an unspoken bond that they were just so in sync with each other that whenever he was gone he would hand something to her and it would drop because he couldn't ever remember that she wasn't there. He was just so used to it.

Really, he couldn't work without her anymore. Whenever she was gone or something would happen to her he would get her back to be his 'co-worker' at all costs. No matter how much money it took, how much stepping on other people he would bring her back into his life. She had weaseled her way into his life, his heart. Her smile and kind words were something he hated but also something he never ever wanted to go without again.

"Are you worried?" Mois asked, "About the execution thing?" Setting a box down. "It doesn't really seem real does it. I mean I don't think Keron will really kill you and Uncle."

"And if they did?" Kululu asked. He didn't tell Mois about his files proving his innocence and that he wasn't the problem. He didn't want her running off and tattling to Keroro after all. "I should be used to almost death after all. You try to destroy the planet plenty of times with all of us on it."

Mois smiled despite herself. So someone noticed. "Thought you had an escape ship though." She shyly pointed out.

"Course I do. I'm not an idiot. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu had always been helpful and supportive of Mois destroying the planet. He had a counter that counted down the hits she needed and had never once tried to stop her. Both of them knew that his life wasn't in danger when she attempted to destroy things. "Didn't know you had noticed the escape ship though." He teased. He had never directly told her about it, but he had seen that she had seen it.

"I saw it. I'm glad that you believe in me." Mois smiled.

"Just being prepared." Kululu shrugged, "If...If I didn't have an escape ship though. Like right now with what's happening with Keron, what would you do?" He played along, curious as to her answer.

Mois didn't even think about her answer. She answered in a second honestly. "I would wait." She said simply. "You can probably make an escape ship pretty quickly."

Kululu was quiet. Her confession probably wouldn't mean much to anyone listening, a confession that she wouldn't kill him with the planet, but he knew it meant a lot since she was a planet destroyer. It meant a lot to him. "Why?"

"Because I care about you and you're my friend. I don't want you perishing with this planet even if you may be as sinful." Mois continued cleaning. "So...care to talk about the execution order now? Are you worried about that one? Anything I can do to help?"

Just like Saburo, Mois was willing to do what she could to help. Kululu may have not had many friends but he had good ones.

"I won't die, Mois..." Kululu finally confessed when he looked over at her face. She looked more worried than him, pale and clammy.

It touched him. It touched him a lot. That she cared so much for his life.

"I'm too important, to valuable to kill. My intelligence makes me a commodity. Although super geniuses are common, Keron still values them highly. And I'm especially great since they deemed me so important that they made me a Major when I was only a kid." Kululu explained.

Mois didn't try to tear at old wounds by asking why he wasn't a Major now. She could take a guess.

"That's a relief." Mois sighed. "That means I don't have to worry for you. We can just pack up your inventions peaceful."

Kululu nodded. _She made me tell her anyway. Just like Mois._ He didn't do much heavy lifting or packing, instead he watched her move around the world a bit.

She was his co-worker, but she was also his friend. But something Kululu hated to admit to mostly himself was that he cared for her more than either of those labels.

He loved her. And he usually hated it. But right now he was too stressed to even push out his anxiety about that. His fear at having actual feelings and emotions for someone.

And unlike Giroro or Tamama he wasn't the unselfish sort of person either.

"So which box does this one go in? First one or second one?" Mois asked, holding up an invention and moving towards Kululu so he could better see it. She was standing over him in his chair.

He wasn't thinking. And not thinking was a dangerous thing for Kululu. Instead he was silent, not even hearing what she had said.

 _This might be the last time I ever see her. Our relationship will be nothing after I leave. There's no reason to talk, to be anything after we don't have work. We're just co-workers after all._ The words floated in his mind over and over again. How they were just co-workers.

The words disappeared into no thoughts at all as he pulled Mois down by her collar into a tight and passionate kiss.

Mois made a small muffled shocked sound, but she let Kululu kiss her. She melted against him and pulled him closer to her as she let him not think.

No words were exchanged as he committed his accident of kissing her. It wasn't the sort of innocent kiss either, his tongue flicking over her lips and eventually into her mouth.

Eventually when he had no breath left he pulled away.

 _What did I do...?_ Kululu's eyes widened in shock as his glasses cracked as he saw Mois staring at him, her face heavily flushed and her body timidly shaking. She looked cute, but that wasn't really something Kululu should be thinking about.

 _Ack. I must have slipped up. Maybe this whole 'possible dying thing' got to me more than I thought. Science is on my side. I won't die...But obviously I didn't think that for a moment._ He wouldn't die but he'd never see Mois again.

Who might have just been a co-worker to her, but to him she was so much more. "It was an accidental lapse of judgment." Kululu said quickly after a moment of silence.

"Y-yeah...I understand." Mois nodded, prying her gaze off of Kululu. She tried to play it off as nothing. If there was something there between her and Kululu they should talk about it later, when they were certain Kululu was safe.

"So...Book 1 or 2?" She asked again. She had dropped the invention from Kululu kissing her. "Oh...Um...It's broken." She blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. Just put in the trash." Kululu said simply.

Mois nodded and tossed it.

* * *

It had been a full month since the Keroro platoon had gotten the news that they would have to leave.

"I think you should see this." Kululu told them as he hurriedly came up to them. He brought a small tv and switched it on. "It's got news from Keron. I finally know what's going on now."

They all circled the tv like vultures.

"Special News Report from Keron!" A newsreporter told the TV, "Apparently after 8 years the war has finally ended on Keron."

"War...?" Giroro asked. "8 years?"

"Time is more sped up on Keron. For every 1 year on Pekopon, 100 years passed on Keron. It's just how time works. Keron's years are different. After a month it would have been 8.3 years on Keron." Kululu explained.

"Garuru as promised as overthrown the oppressive tyrannical keron government, by gathering non-kerons and lower level military folk that disagreed with the grand council's militaristic rule he has gathered up all those in power and killed them. The war is over. Garuru is now emperor of Keron and has remodeled things so he is on top."

Everybody was shocked.

"Garuru...Is emperor?" Keroro asked. "Does this mean we won't die?"

"I'm guessing by promising to save Giroro he meant he'd free him from all the rules and the only way to do that was to become leader. Brotherly love really is beautiful." Dororo wiped a tear from his eyes. They hadn't even been included in the revolution but Garuru had saved them nonetheless and it was all for Giroro.

"My brother is the best!" Giroro cried. He was actually crying and sniffling in joy. "Sorry..I have something in my eye..." He cried again, sobbing.

Everybody was impressed.

"I have to hand it to that eggplant. He really outdid himself." Kululu clapped.

Keroro smiled for the first time in a month. He immediately called Garuru up on the monitor.

"Is it true? Did you start a war to save Giroro?" Keroro asked, "Will we all be fine?"

Garuru saw Keroro and his brother on the screen. "It's true. I was just going to call you. I have remodeled the system instead of failures you'll be treated like heroes for being war prisoners for so long. You are all noble for the time you have been on Pekopon for Keron."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Keroro asked quickly. He didn't want any of his friends and family to be hurt for his sake.

"Lots of people died in the war. War is like that. But nobody you know." Garuru reassured. "I won't give you any details. It would only hurt you."

Keroro could see Pururu tending to injured platoon mates in the background. "Pururu! You okay?"

Pururu nodded. "Lots of work as a medic, but I'm fine!"

"And your platoon is all right?" Keroro asked urgently.

"Well I'm still missing several of my limbs so I'm just as broken as when you last checked on me. But other than that I'm doing fine." Zoruru answered sarcastically.

"I rose in the ranks. I'm not a New recruit anymore. Pu, pu, pu!" Tororo tried to boast, but it looked like he was shaking. He had clearly seen a lot of the war. "I'm fine..." He repeated again.

A child like him shouldn't have seen that much. He clearly was a bit emotional damage.

"I was happy to help save you, Master Tamama." Taruru waved. "Nothing was better than that."

All of the Keroro platoon smiled at their friends.

"I'll send a ship down in a week to retrieve you. I want you all to come home." Garuru smiled, "As I told you you'll be treated as heroes. Not only for your time on Pekopon but for how strong your platoon is. After all you've defeated several threats sent down there to beat you. Everything thrown at you, you beat."

"Don't lie." Giroro scoffed.

"I'm being honest. You even beat my platoon!" Garuru told him, "I couldn't be prouder, Giroro. You are a hero. And now you won't have to deal with the bad parts of Keron when you come back, you'll bring honor to the family and be the treated as a hero like you deserve."

Giroro cried again and turned around.

Keroro, Tamama, Dororo and Kululu cheered.

 _We're going to live! We're going to live!_ Keroro cheered. He didn't have to act like he was already dead. He saw so many smiles around the room. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

They finally told their pekoponian friends about everything that was happening. Natsumi and Fuyuki were both mad that they hadn't been told about how the platoon had almost died. But they cried too in relief as they hugged their friends.

Everybody helped them pack as they happily got ready to go back to Keron as heroes.

"Uhh...Sarge...?" Fuyuki asked while everybody was in the room. Koyuki, Saburo, Momoka the platoon all of their friends, "I hate to ask this or talk about the elephant in the room but...After you leave how will we stay in contact?"

Keroro dropped his box of gundam models. He had been so happy about not dying that his first sadness, leaving his friends hadn't occurred to him.

And they were still leaving so that hadn't been solved. And they had no way to contact the pekoponians.

"We...We need to talk about something serious." Keroro realized looking around at his platoon mates faces, "What are we going to do? How are we going to all remain friends?"

Giroro, Kululu and Tamama's faces were blank. They didn't have an answer.

* * *

 **Don't remember the actual calculations for how long a pekoponian year was on Keron (it was like 300 years had passed and I had guessed 3 years passed in the manga) so I made it so it was 100 years every 1 year.**

 **All right. So I don't know if I'll update this story very soon but I wanted to crank out one of my ideas on my profile and right in universe stuff to get back in the in universe game. However my chapter summary is very bad and old and so I need new ideas for the ending so I am open to suggestions and what should happen throughout this story.**

 **Please help me. Also I will only update if I am motivated. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Follow Your Heart

**This chapter was supposed to be angsty and about all five keronians leaving and all, but then it mostly became Kurumois. I guess since it's a kurumois story I don't feel so bad about the other characters doing things off-screen and it's up to you guy's imagination.**

* * *

The pekoponians, the keronians, they were all silent. They had all gathered together just to pack, the ship hadn't yet arrived that would bring the keronians home, but none of them knew how they'd stay in contact with their friends.

Keroro hadn't ever wanted to think about what would happen. Giroro didn't want his romance with Natsumi to end. Tamama was just hoping someone else would answer the question for him. Kululu thought the answer was pretty obvious, there would be no contact with the pekoponians.

Dororo was the one to answer Fuyuki's question. After all he hadn't been shocked by it. He always tried to think ahead.

"I think it's about time to tell you the truth, Fuyuki." Dororo said softly.

Fuyuki looked at the ground. He knew what the truth was. But he didn't want to hear it. _I don't want to hear that we'll never be able to see our friends again. Our adventure with aliens...It's over._

"I'm not going home to Keron. Pekopon is my home. I've chosen to stay here." Dororo answered honestly.

Fuyuki's eyes lit up as he smiled. Koyuki nodded in the background like she and Dororo had already talked about this. She already knew Dororo's plans and that he wouldn't leave her.

You didn't leave your soul mate after all. Once you found them, you stuck by their side forever.

"You can't!" Giroro sparked up, "Staying might be the best choice for you, but Garuru started a revolution in our honor to save us. There was a war just so we wouldn't die, because people believed we were heroes!" He told him, "People died for us. If you chose to stay even after all that it would put the Keroro Platoon's loyalty in question. People might become mad at the choices they made. Our lives and Garuru's life would be in danger." He grabbed the tuft of his friend's upper chest's skin.

"The war was created for us." Keroro nodded, "He's right. None of us have even the option to stay, even if we wanted to. It...It just isn't right."

Dororo shook his head. He still wasn't going home. "I've thought about this, don't worry. I know what you're saying and that if I willingly stayed on Pekopon our loyalty would be thrown into question, but...I have no plans to let them know I'm staying on Pekopon. I'm going to fake my death so Keron isn't trying to bring me back and I will be left alone on Pekopon."

The Keroro platoon was silent. Dororo was going to fake his death?

"But...Dororo...That means you'll never be able to talk to your family again. Your mother will die believing you're dead. We—We'll never be able to contact you again so that people don't find out." Keroro reminded. He was shaking his head as if he was scared of Dororo's own decisions.

Dororo put his hand on Keroro's shoulder. His gaze was confident as if this was the first decision he had ever made that he was completely certain of.

"Don't worry about me, Keroro." He quietly smiled, "I know of the things I'll have to give up. I love my family, but I love Pekopon so much more. I can't give up the planet that I can live on and be myself." Dororo touched his mask briefly. Keron's air wasn't something he could breath very well, whenever he was on the planet his immune system got very weak.

He didn't want to be like that. He wanted to be able to be healthy. And he could only be healthy on Pekopon.

"I've already spoken to Koyuki about this. She's happy to have me for the rest of her life." Dororo waved to Koyuki, "I'm sorry that it ever came down to a choice between our platoon and friendship and the planet and Lady Koyuki."

"But you chose her." Giroro finished for him. He nodded as if he admired Dororo's devotion.

 _I know this gives me another option. To not leave Natsumi...But I'm not like him. I have to be loyal to Keron. I wish I could be like Dororo and have no confliction and choose a girl over our military honor._ Giroro thought to himself.

"I love all of you guys, but I love Pekopon more." Dororo was apologetic.

Keroro just shook his head. He was already leaving Fuyuki for ever. He couldn't let Dororo leave too! "No, no...You can't just leave us! We'll never be able to talk to you again!" He begged.

Dororo stood calmly. He knew this was true.

Keroro sniffled. He didn't want never contact Dororo again. Yet another of his friendships was leaving him.

"Sarge..." Fuyuki put his arms around Keroro. His time with aliens was dwindling. All the humans realized that. All of his friends. _At least Dororo will stay. He'll be an alien in my life forever._ He liked aliens but his friendship with Dororo had never been that solid. Dororo wasn't Keroro after all. "You know that you don't have to leave. Y-you could fake your death like he's doing. You could all stay." He was hopeful, Dororo had given him hope that Keroro or at least Giroro would stay.

The pekoponians all looked expectantly at the keronians, waiting for their decision. A new choice had presented itself to them.

It was up to the Keronians to decide what to do.

The Keronians were all silent for a moment as they stared at their pekoponian friends. But finally Kululu stepped forward.

"Well I'm definitely going home. I don't want to die on this pitiful planet. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu spoke coldly.

"I'll miss you." Saburo nodded, "But I also always knew that you had to go home eventually. That's what growing up is about, changing and meeting new people and leaving the old."

"That's so poetic!" Natsumi smiled.

"But we'll stay in contact, right? After all you've got all sorts of things that could get you to easily contact Pekopon." Saburo smiled.

"Of course I'll stay in contact. I'll probably e-mail you or something or instant message you. Ku, ku, ku. No problems here." Kululu shrugged.

Saburo and him high-fived.

Momoka and Fuyuki looked worried. Although Kululu might be able to stay in contact with Saburo, Keroro and Tamama were slightly more flaky. Neither of them knew if they even had the know how to stay in contact.

"I'm sorry...But I'm going back to Keron too." Tamama nodded, looking at Momoka. He glanced at Keroro for a moment knowing that if Keroro made a bad choice he would always change his mind. "After all, when I came to Pekopon they froze our ages so that we wouldn't die here. If I don't go back I'll never become an adult!" Tamama stomped his feet impatiently.

Momoka nodded. She could understand that fear. Adults were attractive and mature. If either of them were going to win their love interests, Keroro and Fuyuki, they needed to be adult. She leaned down and hugged Tamama. "I know you have to go back. I won't stop you. After all, I knew your stay here was temporary."

Tamama cried into Momoka's shirt. "I'm not super rich back on Keron! I'm going to miss your money!"

"That's what you're going to miss?" Momoka punched him on the head angrily.

"I mean...I don't know how I'll contact you." Tamama sniffled.

Momoka hugged him again, understanding what he was saying.

"Fuyuki..." Keroro looked up at his friend. He was the leader of the Keroro Platoon. It wasn't ever an option for him to stay. He didn't have a choice.

"Stay." Fuyuki just said, grabbing onto his friend's hand. "Stay." Was all that he said.

Keroro couldn't answer him. He just gave a small shake of his head.

"Then...Take me with you. I don't want to have a life where you aren't there. Let me come back to Keron with you. I could be like a peace representative. I don't care about leaving the planet! I just don't want to lose you!" Fuyuki tried to negotiate.

All he had wanted was to meet aliens. But now Keroro was taking that all away from him.

"Fuyuki...You can't leave." Natsumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you really leave your family? M-me?" Momoka asked putting her hand on his other shoulder.

Fuyuki looked at the ground. He was desperate to bargain with Keroro. Desperate.

"Fuyuki...When I met you, you were only a kid. You slowly grew to a teenager as we were together." Keroro finally spoke, "Knowing me...It was just a small bump in your life. You have plenty ahead of you. It's not as big of a deal as you think it is. You'll be okay."

"But I'm not a super genius! I have no way to contact you. We'll never speak again!" Fuyuki cried.

Keroro's lip quivered. "I'm sorry."

Fuyuki dropped to the ground and cried.

Giroro didn't make a full choice. He just gave a small forlorn glance to Natsumi. He didn't say if he was staying or going.

"Garuru says the ship will be here tomorrow. I think we should prepare the materials to fake Dororo's death..." Giroro directed his platoon.

They nodded and turning their back on the pekoponians they split up to gather the materials.

* * *

 _What will I do?_ Angol Mois wondered to herself. She hadn't really wanted to talk to the keronians about their plans, besides her congratulations that they weren't all dying. She had mostly been in the background listening to their angst good-byes to their friends and decisions to stay or go.

But despite how Angol Mois looked, she tried to keep herself observant about what was going on. And she was thinking seriously about the news that the grand council had been overthrown.

 _Keron's whole government has changed. It used to be some form of oligarchy but is more of a monarchy. Who knows if the people will quickly change it to a democracy._ Keron probably wasn't perfect after all. It took a while for things to change smoothly.

 _But they're different. And that matters to me because Angol is in a treaty with them. I no longer know how strong that treaty is since my relationship with Garuru...Isn't on the best terms._ She frowned remembering how the last time she had seen Garuru he had thrown her into an Angol stone. She didn't really like him and the phrase 'forgive and forget' she didn't really want to do.

All the other keronians might have been celebrating Garuru's rule, but she wasn't. And although she liked the Keroro Platoon her first loyalty really should be to Angol. She wasn't a keronian. She wasn't part of their platoon.

But she was an alien and she no longer knew how stable their treaty was. She was sure it was still in place, she just didn't know if it would be renegotiated or was on rocky terms. During any change in government treaties should be renegotiated. That was how to keep things stable after all.

And as the daughter of the king of terror, she had a duty to think rationally about these issues. After all someday she'd be King. She had heard from a few of the pekoponians that the term she was actually in was princess but Angol didn't have a queen or a princess. They had a king and a lord. And she was the lord of terror.

But someday she'd be king.

 _N_ ow _that Uncle's platoon is leaving what do I do about Pekopon though?_ She knew the reason she had come to the planet was to destroy it, but she was utmost certain that Keroro would never speak to her again if she killed Fuyuki and all the keronians would be quite mad at her if as soon as they left she destroyed the planet. They hadn't even really brought it up about what she would do after they left.

 _Maybe they want to say good-bye to their pekoponian friends instead of talk about actual political issues like if the planet is mine now._ She could understand that. After all since she was an alien like them she would likely have more contact with the Keroro Platoon than their pekoponians. That was probably why Keroro, Kululu or Tamama hadn't even attempted to say good-bye to her.

 _So I probably can't destroy Pekopon then. No reason to stay here after they leave. I should probably go home and actually start learning about political issues in my kingdom. Actually learn how to rule or things like that. Maybe I can go to council meetings and actually create a princess title._ She'd love to be a princess. After all in disney movies they always had such happy endings!

It was time to actually be responsible. To be the lord of terror that she was supposed to be. No longer would she waste her time and life doing chores for Keroro. It was time to go home and be with her people.

It was embarrassing after all when Kululu asked her about politics on Angol and she had no answers for him. She didn't want him going over her head and getting information on angols from her father of all people instead of her.

 _Guess I should start packing up too if I'm leaving._ Mois decided after making a confident decision about what she would do. Maybe she'd even get a chance to see Kululu again while she was packing.

After all now that he wasn't dying, asking him about that weird kiss that he had given her was totally an on-limits subject. He had no way to side-step it.

* * *

"You're packing too?" Kululu noticed as he saw Mois unplugging her laptop and cleaning up her desk.

"Yep! I decided that since you guys are all heading back to Keron and likely you don't want me to destroy the planet while you're gone-" She glanced at Kululu as if waiting for him to confirm this.

Kululu nodded. "If you're going to destroy things, tell me, so I can evacuate Saburo."

Mois shook her head. "No, I don't want to make an enemy of Keron now that they have a new government. But since there's no purpose for me to be here any longer I was planning to head back to Angol."

"Spend time with your family?" Kululu asked.

Mois shook her head, "I was thinking of actually getting invested in Angolian politics. And start actually learning things. I mean the most schooling I had on Angol was about fractions. I think it's about time I start actually learning about the universe and my dimension. You could say, B for effort?"

Kululu frowned. "I...I don't think that's a good thing to say about politics..." He really hoped she didn't put in a B effort for politics.

Mois giggled for a moment and sat down. At least she wouldn't mess up idioms on Angol.

"Well good luck." Kululu sighed, "Have fun on Angol, I suppose."

If there was one place farther away than Pekopon it was Angol. After all, it was an entire different plane of existence that keronians like him couldn't even get to. He had only had hypothesizes and drawing of what it could look like.

But if she was going back to Angol it meant that the small amount of their relationship was definitely over. He'd never be able to see her face to face again. After all she had a different future and destiny to pursue and he had to go back to Keron.

There was nothing Kululu could do about it. _Maybe I'll see her when I'm traveling to another planet and she's going to destroy it. But that wouldn't be a very long meeting._ She was an alien to even keronians, not even native to their dimension. It had never really bothered Kululu before, instead it interested him how different she was, but it did make him a bit sad. There really was no future for them.

"C-can I ask you something, Kululu? Now that you aren't dying any more at least." Mois finally asked as she slipped under her desk to pull out some cords from various electronics.

"Here, let me help." Kululu offered. He sat next to her as he untangled wires. "And no. You can't ask anything."

He kind of had an idea of what she wanted to talk about. He wasn't an idiot after all. His lapse in judgment was probably still circulated in her head. Her forgetting it was an unrealistic hope.

"W-why...Was there anything more to that kiss last week?" Mois asked anyway.

"What kiss?" Kululu played dumb.

"You kissed me. Don't you remember?" Mois frowned. Had he already forgotten? "I just think we should probably talk about it before we both leave for our separate worlds. I mean we won't see each other for a while."

That was right. They wouldn't see each other for a while. Possibly never again.

Kululu frowned as he looked at her. She made plenty of good points, but he was never one to listen to good points. He didn't want to talk about it.

 _It was just a lapse in judgment. It's never going to happen again. I'm never going to see her again._ Kululu reminded himself. _I'll never speak to Angol Mois again. I'll never see her._

Saying the words in his head didn't remind him that she was leaving, instead it just made him hurt.

Kululu liked to think that he was smart, but as Mois looked at him waiting for his answer, he kissed her again. It wasn't as passionate or desperate as the first time, it was just a quick small kiss.

But he allowed himself the luxury to put his hand in her soft hair. To kiss her as if trying to memorize her.

She would never be his. But he wanted a second kiss.

Quickly he pulled away.

Angol Mois didn't ask why this time. She just smiled at him. She probably knew that Kululu wasn't really the talking type. She brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and just smiled at him, it was a soft and almost shy smile.

"It was another lapse in judgment. Don't read anything into it." _You're leaving. I'm leaving. I wasn't being very smart. This won't go anywhere._ Kululu frowned. He didn't know if he was blushing. He hoped he wasn't or at least Mois couldn't see it.

Mois winked, "I believe you." She didn't believe him at all.

Kululu frowned again. He was frazzled and embarrassed. Mois shouldn't have this sort of power over him. "It was just a big mistake. Both of them. Ask about it and I'll have to wipe your memory." He threatened.

He wasn't the type to confront his feelings or what had happened between them. He wanted to act immature about his mistakes instead.

Mois frowned knowing he really would wipe her memory. She gave a small nod. _I understand. He doesn't want to talk about it._ She sighed. She could be patient.

"I just did it cuz I felt like it. It wasn't a big deal. Your stuff is disconnected from the table." Kululu said quickly. He walked away.

He hoped that clued her in that the conversation was over.

* * *

He felt humiliated. Not because of anything Angol Mois had done, but because of his own actions.

 _I can't even confront myself about why I'm making so many mistakes._ He knew why. It was because he didn't want to lose Mois, he kept doing these things because he desperately wanted to bring her into his life. But it was impossible when he couldn't even talk to her about his feelings. He couldn't even talk to her about his mistakes.

She never prodded him to tell her. She was patient. _Maybe it's not a big deal to her._ Kululu's insecurities started coming up, his worry. After all she had never really shown that she was making the same mistakes. She was just being patient with him.

He shook that thought out of his mind. He couldn't afford to think about if Mois liked him or not when she clearly didn't. That wasn't his most pressing concern about Mois.

What made him the most sad about Mois was once both of left Pekopon their relationship was dead. Sure he could keep in touch with Saburo because they always had that sort of buddy-buddy relationship but all of Kululu's excuses for being with Mois, for talking to her, were because they were part of the tech team together.

Would they even have anything to do together if they weren't part of the tech team? Would they have stuff to talk about? Would Mois still have the same sort of affection for him? Or would he bore her once he was only a jerk instead of a co-worker?

 _My relationship with Mois is different than my relationship with Saburo. He's my wave buddy, but I'm...I have those nasty terrible feelings for her._ He was in love with her.

He head banged on the table. He'd never see her again. It didn't matter how much he loved her he still physically couldn't go against biology and meet her on Angol. He couldn't ever go there. Not only that but long-distance relationship statistically had trouble and although long-distance friendships worked out fine you had to have a friendship to have one.

And Kululu never really thought of himself as Mois's friend. He was her co-worker and that would soon end.

Despite his better judgment, he sent a letter into Mutsumi's radio show not wanting to figure things out on his own. He didn't want to have to think about this sort of stuff and this would be the last time he ever even had the opportunity to listen to Saburo's show.

Turning on the radio he listened until his letter was read.

"Dear 623," Saburo, Kululu's friend read aloud.

"I'm moving away soon and I don't know what to do. I have this co-worker that I like talking to and seeing but won't be my co-worker once I move away. I won't be able to visit them once I move and I'm not exactly the most open and forward about emotions. What do I do?" Mutsumi read aloud.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious. You follow your heart. What do you want to do?" Saburo responded poetically.

Kululu frowned. That didn't help at all! "I don't have a heart." Kululu mumbled.

Not only that but even if he did follow this supposed heart, his heart didn't align with Mois's. To have a happy worthwhile relationship one required it to be mutual. Mois didn't seem to want the same things that Kululu did.

Going with her to Angol wasn't an option even if he wanted it. He couldn't get into Angol after all since he wasn't angolian. And he couldn't ask her to come to Keron with them, she didn't belong there. She had her own future to pursue.

 _Giving everything up for a girl is dumb anyway. I'm not Giroro. I should just leave it be._ That was what Kululu's heart was telling him.

He felt numb as he decided this. That he would never see or hear from Mois again. That it was over.

 _I guess...This will be the last time I see her and her sparkly eyes. Ku. I would have begged for this years ago._ He couldn't imagine a day where he didn't see her. But he had to.

It was over.

"Kululu?" Mois knocked on his door and opened the lab door. "Um...I wanted to make sure you had my cell number. You can contact me anywhere in the universe after all!" She grinned. Her cell was that good!

"Of course I have your cell number. I've memorized it by heart." Kululu frowned, "Cuz I'm a genius and all." He said quickly.

"You'll keep in contact with me, right? Just like you'll keep in contact with Saburo? You'll text me every day?" Mois begged.

She was so cute, she just kind of waved it off that he was leaving like it was no big deal. It didn't stop her. She just bounced back.

Kululu looked into her eyes for a moment. It was the last time he was seeing them after all.

"Sure." He shrugged. He wasn't the most honest or genuine about his pledge to keep in contact with her. He knew he might not after all. They were no longer co-workers.

"I'll miss you so much!" Mois was upfront about her feelings. She opened her arms as if waiting for him to hug her.

He didn't. She frowned but let him have his space.

 _Guess he wants to be the one to initiate contact._ Mois sighed. _Oh well, I have faith that he'll contact me. After all why wouldn't he?_

Kululu didn't reply to her. After all he knew he would miss her to. He'd remember her forever. Meeting the lord of terror wasn't something you just forgot after all. But he didn't want to say that he'd miss her and become all sappy. He didn't need to open his mouth to talk.

After all he knew he had a habit of making bad mistakes. If he spoke he'd probably just start crying and telling her how much he didn't want her to go. And he would not suffer that humiliation.

Mois held out her pinky, "Promise you'll call me, please? I don't want our friendship to deteriorate." Mois begged.

"What's the pinky for?" Kululu asked.

"Pinky swear." Mois smiled.

"Childish." Kululu teased, but he let her take his pinky. It was such a simple gesture and if it would make her smile he'd do it.

"Fine...I promise." He didn't put much thought into the promise or emotion. All he did was cherish the large smile on her face as she tightly wound their pinkies together.

Even though he had kissed her twice, touching her in such a small way still felt extremely intimate and embarrassing.

"Thanks Kululu." She broke their pinkies apart, waved and smiled and left. She didn't have any worries about leaving.

* * *

Giroro was always conflicted. There was always a choice to be made. Invasion or Natsumi. Keron or Natsumi. It was always something and Natsumi.

And he hadn't actually decided if he would fake his death with Dororo. He knew what the right thing was to do. But he also knew how much he loved Natsumi.

Giroro stood in front of Dororo alone in the forest as he talked about his moral dilemma. "What do I do? Do I stay or do I go? I know that Natsumi is the person I'll love most in the universe, that I love her more than anything and that if I leave I'll never see her again, but...Do I tell her that I like her? Or should I be a loyal Keronian soldier like I was meant to be?"

Dororo frowned. His friend was always conflicted. And he could never commit to one option. "I think you know the answer. You have to listen to your heart."

"Listen to my heart?" Giroro asked.

"Make the choice once and for all. Keron or Natsumi?" Dororo nodded.

Giroro's stomach twisted in knots. It was a decision he had been procrastinating on for years.

"I...I can't not choose Keron." He whispered, "All of this happened because of me. Because of what Garuru did for me. He'd break if I faked my death. It isn't an option to choose Natsumi. But if it's a matter of the heart Natsumi will always win." Giroro talked to himself.

"She always wins." He whispered thinking of his warrior princess.

He sat down in the grass. He had to think long and hard. But he didn't have long. So he could only think hard. It was something he had never really done before, thinking hard about anything. It wasn't a skill he was good at.

Natsumi always won over his heart. He had sacrificed the invasion many times for her. He had even fought his brother for her.

 _But Natsumi doesn't love me. And it's just wishful thinking to think that she might. I don't know for certain that she'll ever become interested in me. If I stayed just for her, who knows if it would actually mean anything to her?_ Giroro reminded himself. He was thinking of this as if he was doing Natsumi a favor.

Sure he knew she had hated the invasion, but he didn't know if she wanted him to stay. And asking her directly would just make new problems. If she said she wanted him to stay after all he would do it, no questions asked and he'd ruin so much that Garuru worked for.

That and even if she asked him to stay she might still not love him. He would be waiting for them to get together and it would never happen. She was a human. She didn't like him. Those were the facts.

 _She's strong enough to protect herself too. She doesn't need me around protecting her and feeding her sweet potatoes._ Giroro reminded himself. She didn't need him. She had never needed him. That was why he had fallen in love with her after all, because she was stronger than him.

He stood up. He had made his choice.

"There's a first time for everything." He turned his back on Dororo, "It's time to choose Keron over Natsumi."

Dororo nodded. "I hope...I hope you don't regret that choice."

"I can't. After all I've regretted choosing Natsumi over the invasion so many times. So choosing Keron for once must be the right choice. I will be a proud Keron soldier. And I'll be with Garuru." Giroro nodded.

Family was more important. He loved Natsumi and although he wished she was his family she wasn't. She would have done the same if she was in his position. He knew this. They were alike.

"Good-bye, Dororo. I hope you're happy on Pekopon with Koyuki. Look after Natsumi for me." Giroro requested.

"I will." Dororo promised.

* * *

The ship arrived. There were no last minute mind changes. Dororo's body was discovered by the keronians who were picking them up.

"No!" Zoruru cried dropping to the ground.

"You must have really liked him." Pururu comforted.

"I can't believe someone killed him before me." Zoruru made this weird sound that was like a half sniffle. Since he only had one nostril it was near impossible. "I...I had dreams to dance on his grave..."

"Uhh...I don't think you can dance, Zoruru." Pururu reminded.

"Shut up." Zoruru snarled. His inability to dance had nothing to do with his condition. He was just a bad dancer. And he was always bitter about it.

Keroro and Fuyuki hugged in the background saying their good-byes. Kululu gave Saburo plenty of years worth of magical ink.

Momoka and Tamama rubbed each others heads. Everybody said their good-byes.

"So...You're really leaving?" Natsumi asked Giroro.

Giroro nodded.

Natsumi bit her lip. _Asking him to stay wouldn't do any good. And he's under no obligation to follow my wishes. There's nothing I can give him that Keron can't._ She wanted Giroro to stay. She was okay with Keroro leaving, but Giroro was something that she didn't know what life would be like without. "G-good-bye I guess then." Instead of telling him this she instead tried to put up a tough front. "Hopefully your next invasion goes better than this one."

Giroro frowned for a moment as if waiting for her to say anything, give him any clue that she wanted him to stay. Any at all. "Yeah...I hope so too." He nodded.

It wasn't happening. And because the two of them couldn't face their feelings they turned away from each other. Natsumi let him wave and enter the ship.

"Good-bye, Natsumi. It was fun to fight with you." Giroro nodded.

"Kind of fun to fight with you too." Natsumi smiled. She leaned down and gave him one hug. It wasn't long, but it was tender. But she had the strength to let go.

The four keronians walked onto the ship and waved to their friends. The invasion of Pekopon had ended.

It was over.

* * *

 **Please review! Yay the prologue part is finally over. Next chapter will be them on Keron, five or seven years later.**


	3. Future

**Wanted to get to the actual part in the chapter summary. So I continued writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Yet again mostly kurumois. Some sexual situations mentioned.**

* * *

 **7 Years Later on Keron**

7 Pekoponian years had passed. Sure it had been a lot more Keronian years, but because of the large lifespans of Keronians, Kululu barely could tell. It just felt like 7 years.

He was much too used to Pekopon.

"Ku." Kululu typed on the keyboard of his computer. Although a desk job wasn't as exciting as being a front line soldier it was a lot easier and less risky than his previous job. It was nice to be part of headquarters and be relaying the orders like he was part of mission control.

He knew plenty of other keronians who were his new co-workers. Some were friendly, some tried to inspire him with their skills as a boss, and some were tired of his antics. After all, even after 7 years Kululu was a hardcore jerk.

The previous memories of leaving Pekopon was just that. Just memories. His time with the Keroro platoon had just been a small bump in his life.

 _It was hard to get used to Garuru as the emperor._ Kululu remembered. His old mentor figure or babysitter which was a lot more of a demeaning word was the emperor of Keron. Although Kululu sometimes fell back into old habits and pranked Garuru they had a relationship based on mutual respect.

After all, Kululu was well known as a hero. Not only because of the media recognition because of his time in the Keroro Platoon, but because of his amazing reality defying inventions as well.

 _Ku, ku, ku. Although if you knew me on a personal basis you would hate me._ Kululu reminded. After all he was still the biggest jerk around. He got his work done on time and well, but it wasn't much more than that. And he made sure to make his new co-workers lives a personal hell for them so he didn't have that many personal relationships with his new co-workers.

They once invited him out to drink with them and he managed to switch all the alcohol with a substance of liquid chili peppers. Everybody's tongue was burning for days.

He hadn't been invited out since.

Kululu's life was happy. It was more than perfect. He had a large house, good pay and freedom to come and go as he pleased. It was as comfortable as he could have wanted. It was everything he could have wanted from his time on Pekopon.

Not only that but the biggest perk by far was that he didn't have to work with idiots like Keroro. He only ever saw his old platoon once a pekoponian year, they liked to keep on their old calendar, so he didn't have to put up with them.

It was nice to be away from the Keroro Platoon. In fact he didn't really have contact with anyone from Pekopon besides Saburo. As promised he had continued talking to him over instant messaging, making sure to keep informed on what was going on. It steadied his mind, made him feel less lonely without Saburo's friendship.

Angol Mois however was a different matter entirely. Despite his promise to call or text her he had immediately gotten a new phone and email address when he returned to Keron. He concluded that likely she didn't have this contact information and he didn't make the effort to send it to her.

A few times he had attempted to write a text message with the words 'Hi' or 'How was your day?' something simple like that. But he had quickly deleted it.

She wasn't his co-worker anymore. They weren't the tech team. The only reason for their friendship was gone. So he assumed that it wouldn't mean that much if he contacted her.

 _Really I was afraid._ Kululu recalled. He was incredibly insecure when it came to relationships with other people. He never attempted them for fear of them going sour. And Angol Mois had fallen into the same sort of dilemma of being too afraid to start anything like a real friendship. His mind had been filled with unnatural anxiety and second-guessing of every possible thing that could go wrong.

So he had never contacted her. Ever. He didn't even really remember his promise to keep in touch and he doubted she had cared. He probably wasn't that big of a deal to her.

He sighed as he closed his laptop and packed up for the day. Angol Mois was always a funny subject to think about. All logic and reason about her told him that over time he would start forgetting about her, thinking about her less, that even his fear of her would lesson and his nightmares about her sparkly eyes.

But none of that ever happened. His thoughts, his feelings, they didn't lessen at all over time. Instead there was this new empty feeling without her. And missing her just got worse and worse as time went on. He just started feeling more empty and none despite the fact that they hadn't spoken in years.

 _The first month was definitely the worst._ He remembered. And he had prepared for that. He had known the first month without her would be the one where he was the most irrational.

During the first transitional month he had taken out his frustrations on his new co-workers, making most of them terrified of him. Although he didn't regret any of that, what he did regret was how drunk he had been. He would constantly go out at nights to drink in hopes of forgetting his time on Pekopon and forgetting the good and bad parts.

He wanted it all gone. He didn't want to feel numb. All he wanted to do was forget.

Eventually the anger at mostly himself had faded and he had managed to cut down the drinking to a completely normal amount. Time kept going on and he got more used to life without Mois.

Eventually Kululu stopped looking to his side waiting for her to hand him something or forgetting that she wasn't there. He would stop getting weird looks when he would accidentally ask Mois for something at his desk.

She was no longer there and he accepted that. He'd never see her again. But things hurt. He still felt extremely empty without her smile.

He wanted her to stare at him. Just once again. He just wanted her to be there.

But he wasn't depressed or anything like that. He had accepted his choices and stood by them, and he was now trying to cope with them. The best remedy he had found for his loneliness without Mois was not to talk to someone like Saburo but to have a small picture of her on his desk.

Something he of course flipped downward whenever a co-worker was passing. They couldn't think he had feelings or something dumb like that. But he liked looking at her when he was alone and feeling like she was smiling at him instead of the camera that he had asked her to smile into.

He held his picture, one of his most precious objects. All his Angol Mois pictures were precious, although he still felt that keeping the photograph on his desk was a dumb thing to do. He had tried to trash it several times but had always given in and retrieved it desperately. It was like a curse. It always kept coming back.

"Night, Mois." He flipped the picture downward as he left his office. It would be back for him in the morning.

And he'd come back to a life that was comfortable and everything he should want but didn't.

* * *

"Are you available to come to a meeting involving Pekopon tonight?" One of Kululu's bosses asked as Kululu was heading out.

"Pekopon?" Kululu asked curiously. "I'm free, but what's the issue?" Pekopon wasn't something that was brought up in official meetings much. Sure kids on the street asked him about it, but it wasn't usually part of official business.

"I think Sir Garuru requested all members of the Keroro Platoon to be at the meeting." Kululu's boss told him, "Apparently there's some issues going on over there."

Kululu's stomach clenched in pain and worry. Saburo was on Pekopon. And he was instantly worried for his friend's safety.

 _Last time we video chatted was last month..._ Saburo's life had gotten busy throughout the years although they continued to try to talk at least once a month Kululu hadn't gotten much recent news from Saburo. The last concern Saburo ever had was when he was crying over Natsumi dumping him.

Kululu had tried to cheer him up and told him that he was better than Natsumi anyway, but Saburo had just been annoyed that someone had broken up with him instead of the other way around. He had wondered if he had done something wrong and had a lot of worries and self doubts. Kululu had told him that he 'told him so' about Natsumi and then Saburo hadn't talked about it with him since.

"I'll be there." Kululu promised. "I'll go to the meeting immediately." He needed to know about what was going on in Pekopon. What was the bad news?

He hoped that Saburo was okay.

* * *

Kululu was lead into a conference room in headquarters by a secretary. Garuru wasn't yet there, but Kululu could see his old platoon sitting around the room. Giroro, Keroro, and Tamama.

He tried to keep contact to a minimal with them. He only ever talked to them at parties once a year. But they all looked like they still were rather good friend.

"So Keroro, have any ideas what's going on?" Giroro asked gruffly. He still talked in a close tone with Keroro.

 _Obviously they stayed in contact. They were friends before Pekopon so they'd stay friends after Pekopon._ Kululu reminded himself. He felt a twinge of jealousy that his platoon mates had left him out of the loop of their bonding. They didn't see surprised to see each other at all after all.

"Oh Kululu!" Keroro waved, "It's been a while. At least two pekoponian years, right? You were sick at the last party."

 _More like playing sick._ Kululu frowned. He didn't like his old platoon much but he still felt jealous that he wasn't included in their bonding sessions. He had noticed at the last barbecue that they had all been meeting without him and had been making a point to keep things in whispers so he wouldn't know about it.

"Yep. Sick. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

"So...No ideas what's going on?" Giroro asked again. He pounded a fist on the table. "I just want to make sure Pekopon –Natsumi is okay!" He looked like he was frightened for Natsumi's sake.

"Geez, you're still pining after her even after seven years of no contact? Pathetic. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu hypocritically mocked.

Giroro was startled a moment at the old wound of Natsumi, he then growled, changing the subject. "The best thing about leaving Pekopon was not having to work with you anymore."

"I would say it was the worst thing. I mean I had years of black mail that I have no use for anymore. Ku. Sad." Kululu laughed.

Keroro tried to get them to stop fighting. "Guys, guys! It's not Pekopon anymore. Let's act professional. Garuru didn't tell me anything about what was going on and neither did any leaders." He still had the keron star so he was very high in the ranks.

"I hope Momocchi is okay." Tamama frowned, "She'll be okay, right Keroro?" He held Keroro's hand and waited for reassurance.

"Of course she will be. I bet she and Fuyuki are on some sort of romantic date right now." Keroro reassured.

Tamama sighed in relief. He nuzzled up to Keroro's chest.

"You...You have contact with Pekopon, right, Kululu?" Giroro asked narrowing his eyes. Kululu was the only one out of all of them who had news about Pekopon. "Do you still talk to Saburo regularly?"

"Yep. I still know about what's happening on Pekopon." Kululu felt powerful because of his information. He had something that none of them had. "But I've heard nothing about anything going on in Pekopon. I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you. Ku, ku, ku."

Giroro frowned, "And is he...Still dating Natsumi?" He asked. The last bit of news about Pekopon that he had gotten was that Natsumi and Saburo had started dating. He had said things were fine as he punched a tree down.

"They broke up." Kululu said simply, "Apparently Natsumi dumped him."

Giroro's eyes lit up. "...Really?"

"They broke up years ago. It's old news." Kululu shrugged and sat down.

Giroro did a fist-pump. He looked gleeful about this news.

"Calm down. There's plenty of other boys out there. I'm sure Natsumi is with some other normal pekoponian boy by now. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to make Giroro miserable just because.

Giroro's smile fell. "I...I know. I hope she's happy. And safe." He wondered how much she had changed and grown. Did she have a family now?

He didn't want to think about that sort of stuff.

"Did...Did you get any news about Do—D..." Keroro finished. He could say Dororo's name. He didn't want to clue anyone off that Dororo was alive, so they had just called Dororo by the name D to refer to him.

Despite Keroro's forgetfulness he had always remembered Dororo and was desperate for any news on his last platoon member.

Kululu shook his head.

Keroro frowned.

"It's all right. I'm sure he's happy, babe." Tamama rubbed Keroro's back and put his other hand on his high thigh. A bit to close to Keroro's crotch for Kululu's comfort.

He didn't want to watch this. He felt like vomiting instead.

"Um...?" Maybe he had missed something, but when did Tamama ever call Keroro babe? Sure he had been out of touch with his ex-platoon mates, but Tamama being with Keroro was something that was never supposed to happen. It was always supposed to be unsuccessful.

After all Keroro liked Gundam models. Not boys. Not even Kululu had an inkling or suspicion that Keroro had anything going with Tamama, or any interest at all in him.

"Did I miss something or...?" He looked between Keroro and Giroro, waiting for someone to inform him. Giroro didn't look like he was weirded out. "They're acting weird!" He pointed and jeered.

"Dude. It's normal." Giroro laughed, "Be supportive."

"Maybe I forgot to tell him that we're together?" Keroro tilted his head.

"You're...Together?" Kululu was trying to process the fact that people could actually have happy relationships and that his old sergeant was now dating Tamama of all people, the jealous salty private. "But he's Tamama." Kululu tried to point out, "Don't you remember what he was like? He's jealous, salty and has no redeemable qualities. Ku!"

Tamama glared at him and stuck out his tongue. "Keroro and I are happy." To demonstrate this he stepped into Keroro lap and sat in it to just further sicken Kululu.

"Things are different than Pekopon." Keroro explained and smiled, "Tamama's no longer my private. We aren't in a platoon together. I made sure to go by everything in the book when he confessed to me. It's all legal and okay by the public. It's a completely equal relationship. I even double checked with Garuru that I wasn't doing anything illegal or dangerous by dating an ex-platoon member."

Tamama frowned to himself. "Yeah...Cuz you really had to make sure that at any costs this wasn't a dangerous love affair." He sighed. It didn't look like things were totally happy. Tamama seemed a tiny bit bitter that his dreams weren't exactly as he pictured them.

"Yep! I want to make up to you for all the times I didn't pay attention to you on Pekopon and be as supportive of a boyfriend as I can be." Keroro smiled proudly.

Tamama frowned again deeply. "But wouldn't it be so much sexier if we were keeping it a secret and banging in that closet over there?"

Keroro tuned him out. "He's silly sometimes."

Kululu made fake gagging noises. He couldn't imagine Keroro and Tamama being happy. It was weird. "So...You like guys? I mean I always kind of thought you liked nobody. You always seemed oblivious about sex and romance." Kululu pointed out.

Giroro glared at him. "Don't be rude."

"Nope, I'm 100% gay. I'm surprised you didn't catch on. Guess I outsmarted the genius Kululu of all people!" Keroro smiled proudly.

"N-no you didn't!" Kululu frowned.

"I did! I'm smarter than Kululu!" Keroro grinned.

"Don't get carried away-" Kululu said quickly.

The door opened and Garuru walked in. The antics and teasing stopped as he sat down.

"I'm glad you're all here." He glanced over at Tamama and Keroro since Tamama was sitting in Keroro's lap.

Keroro blushed and scooted Tamama out although Tamama seemed unhappy at the fact that they weren't doing something that nobody else liked.

Garuru tapped some papers that had some notes on them. "I'm sure you've heard why I've gathered you here. There's trouble on Pekopon."

The laughing stopped as everybody paled. So it was bad news that Garuru was telling them.

"W-what trouble?" Giroro asked.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with Pekopon's sin count. The planet was so polluted with sin that the Angols had to waste as much time as possible trying to convince the planet to either change their ways or be destroyed. You encountered the angolian messenger that was sent to destroy the planet during your invasion, I believe." Garuru explained.

 _This bad news has something to do with Mois, doesn't it?_ The name Angolian and even the subject of Mois had never come up during Kululu's time on Keron. Not even during the parties with his platoon mates had Mois's name come up from anything other than Tamama's mouth as he was bad mouthing her. It was like nobody else remembered her except for Tamama and him.

"Yes, we encountered the angolian messenger and stopped her from destroying the planet." Keroro agreed, "Did she go back there and try to destroy things? Is Fuyuki okay?" He looked concerned.

Garuru shook his head. "The opposite. She hasn't destroyed the planet at all. Usually Angolians destroy planets with such high sin counts like Pekopon. It's dangerous to have those sort of planets around. But because of your efforts Pekopon wasn't destroyed."

Keroro and Giroro high-fived and cheered. "We saved the planet!"

 _So...She didn't ever go back._ Kululu realized. Pekopon was fine. Mois hadn't returned to it. He tried to loosen his grip on the table.

"That however is coming back to bite us in the butt." Garuru confessed.

"He said butt, Tamama." Keroro giggled with his boyfriend.

Tamama giggled too.

Garuru glared.

"It turns out that planets with that much sin, if not destroyed, become infested with a virus. The core of Pekopon is leaking out its sin in the form of miasma that infects the victims with a highly contagious disease which kills them in an incredibly slow and painful way. It's excruciatingly terrible." Garuru confessed.

"So the pekoponian inhabits are-" Keroro became frightened.

"You held this meeting for ideas." Kululu realized, "Well I suggest we drill down to the core and substitute it with a false core without the virus-"

"It's not something that can be fixed with science. And it's not the literal core. It's the core of the planet's sin. Everything about the planet, the people, the animals, the plants. That's the core. Everything." Garuru told them. "The inhabitants aren't infected yet. There have been a few recorded deaths in the Western countries but not many."

Everybody was shaking in fright.

Garuru sighed, "Usually planets don't get these diseases because they are disposed of before it's too late. However that didn't happen this time. What concerns me is not the pekoponians lives but the safety of Keron. This disease is highly infectious. The planet just existing could let this disease spread throughout the universe and eventually we would catch it. And our people would all die."

"This isn't public news yet, is it?" Giroro realized.

Garuru shook his head. "We don't want to cause a panic. Travel hasn't stopped to Pekopon yet, the tourism industries don't see the problem, but other aliens are sure to bring the disease to us."

"What do you want us to do?" Tamama was shaking. "What can we do if this is so bad?"

"Did you want ideas for a solution? Our advice for what Pekopon is like? Or did you want us to suggest helping our pekoponian friends?" Kululu asked.

Garuru shook his head. "I brought you here for one purpose that you all would be skilled in. I need you to attend negotiations with Angol and convince them to destroy the planet so that the disease dies. It will die once the planet is gone."

Everybody was silent for a moment. They knew what would happen if Pekopon was destroyed. Their friends would die. But at the same time, their friends and the whole universe might die if Angol didn't destroy Pekopon.

They all looked at one another. It was mostly Keroro's fault that Pekopon hadn't been destroyed. He had been the one to convince Mois to stop.

"I'll go." Kululu was the first to volunteer. _What did I just say?_ He realized. He had spoken without thinking.

For some reason fear and worry wasn't clouding his mind. Like the pathetic person he was all he was thinking about one thing.

 _Mois might be there at the negotiations. I thought I'd never see her again. But...I could see her._ Would he be brave enough to face her after all this time? Would things change between them? Would he be able to make them more than co-workers after realizing how much he needed her in his life?

Would she be happy to see him?

 _I could fix things. I could put us back at what we used to be. Start a casual friendship again. Or just talk to her._ He was desperate. He would be happy to just talk to her for a few minutes.

He knew it was terrible what was happening to Pekopon but the opportunity it gave him made him happy.

"That's...Very nice of you." Garuru frowned, "But it was actually Keroro specifically who I wanted to go to the negotiations."

"Me?" Keroro looked startled.

Kululu frowned. He had been just brushed aside!

"Yes, because of your bond with the angolian you are ideal. You two were very close after all. I believe she even might have had romantic feelings for you?" Garuru recalled, "You were with her a lot when she was a child. We could use that to get on the angolians good side."

"Mois liked me?" Keroro was confused. Apparently he hadn't been told.

"Nooo! Don't go!" Tamama cried, "What if that woman steals you away from me?" He was being just as jealous as normal. "You'll go all gooey eyed for her sweetness and then I'll lose you!" Tamama frowned, "But I won't let that happen. I'll just have to smack her dumb face-" He was smiling as if he enjoyed more than anything being jealous of Mois and having to fight against her for Keroro.

Maybe that was what he enjoyed about Keroro and it was bringing back the sex appeal to their dull relationship, Kululu observed.

"Don't worry." Keroro reassured, "I won't touch her at all. I'll act as cold as possible if it would make you feel better about it. I don't want you to have to be jealous." Keroro frowned. "And we can talk about your jealousy when we get home in a healthy manner and talk things through."

"Yeah, cuz I would hate to be jealous." Tamama rolled his eyes. "Stop being supportive of this! Make me jealous, try to get my attention by making me jealous! That's what you're supposed to do!"

Keroro looked confused. "But..That doesn't make sense. I thought you didn't want me to be near Mois...So I should be nice to her?"

"That terrible woman! Trying to steal my man!" Tamama hissed, "I won't let her! I will have to bang you all night long and mark you as mine to make sure she knows you're mine!" Tamama proclaimed very turned on by this.

"I...I don't understand you." Keroro realized.

Garuru kind of avoiding eye contact with them. "I'm glad you'll meet with her. The negotiations will be in a week on our moon base. I'll get you a ship."

He got up and left. He was a busy guy.

Giroro was pale and sweating. He was the one thinking about the pekoponians the most, and Natsumi's life that was in danger. As soon as Natsumi's safety was in question everything except Natsumi flew out of his head.

"What are we going to do? I won't let Natsumi be destroyed with that planet." Giroro hissed, "I don't want the universe to die either but if it's a choice between the universe and Natsumi."

"You'd chose Natsumi. We know." Kululu tiredly glared.

"We need to evacuate our friends." Keroro told them taking control, "We have a week before the planet will be destroyed after all. And we have the money and materials I assume. Kululu can tell us where our friends are since he has contact with Saburo and he can hack into satellites..."

"Hey. I haven't agreed to anything." Kululu leaned back and put his feet on the table. Finally he had a bargaining chip. Sure he cared about Saburo's life but he wouldn't let the platoon know that. He'd use Saburo's life as a bargain if need be.

"You can't be that terrible can you?" Tamama asked, "It's our friends lives at stake!"

"Maybe I'll help, maybe I won't. After all I have work all next week and I have a good track record of being on time and responsible unlike you idiots. Ku, ku, ku. So I wouldn't be able to go anyway. But I could hypothetically speaking arrange the mission, the ships, the locations all from mission control. Ku, ku, ku."

Everybody was quiet as they looked at him. They held their breaths hopefully.

"What do you want?" Keroro finally asked, realizing that Kululu was blackmailing them for something.

"Oh, you think I want something?" Kululu asked mockingly. "Course I do. I'll help if you bring me to the negotiations with the angolians with you."

"But..." Keroro narrowed his eyes, "You're a big jerk...And I heard rumors, probably false of course, that you somehow scammed the king of terror. It would really throw a wrench in things if you came along."

"Not rumors. Fact." Kululu corrected proudly. "And it's your choice. We don't even know if the king of terror will the negotiator. Do you want to kill your pekoponian friends just so I won't tick off some angols?"

Keroro frowned. "No. Fine. I'll bring you." He agreed. He didn't really know why Kululu wanted to come along. It was probably some horrible reason. Like he wanted to be a jerk till the end to the Angols.

"Good." Kululu smiled, "And you have to promise to retrieve Saburo while you're on Pekopon."

"You always intended to help." Tamama glared, "You're a jerk."

"It's all in the name Kululu. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu grinned.

"Fine." Keroro shook his hand. Kululu smiled.

Soon, he'd be able to see Angol Mois again. He wondered what it would be like to see her after so long.

He couldn't help feeling excited.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **How am I doing with in canon universe stuff again?**


	4. Pekoponian Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **This chapter is actually one of the rare non-kurumois chapters which focuses on the other characters more. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **On Pekopon**

The pekoponians knew nothing about the risk of a disease or miasma. They were just going on with their everyday lives, however ordinary those everyday lives were after seven years without their alien friends.

Dororo and Koyuki sat in front of Momoka Nishizawa, the rich heiress of Pekopon. Koyuki and Momoka had grown a lot throughout the years. Koyuki was no longer small and short and instead tall, her hair had continued to grow longer and longer.

Momoka as well no longer had the childish body that she desperately had tried to rid herself of. Instead she was well developed and curvy. She had chosen to keep her hair short though to honor Tamama's memory.

"What do I owe this visit too?" Momoka asked good naturally as her butlers and maids poured Dororo and Koyuki some tea.

"We-" Koyuki was cut off.

"We were wondering if there was any possibility of being able to communicate with the keronians. If you had any new software or mechanisms by the Nishizawa corporation that could communicate with space." Dororo asked.

Momoka frowned, "If I did, don't you think I'd be talking to Tamama?"

Dororo nodded. "Well maybe we can develop something. It would be good to talk to them again, give them our own news." Dororo was wistful, but their seemed to be more to his desire.

"Are you regretting your decision to stay on Earth?" Momoka asked seeing Dororo's forlorn look. Dororo looked shocked for a moment.

"No. It's just...I really really need to talk to Kululu." Dororo confessed. He looked at Momoka desperately. "Your company really hasn't been developing anything?"  
Momoka shook her head. She wanted to ask why Dororo was looking for Kululu of all people, but she stopped herself.

"I might be rich." She boasted, "But I can't do the inhumane." She glanced at Koyuki, her new best friend. Throughout the years the two had gotten increasingly close. When all the other humans had started distancing themselves from each other, Momoka and Koyuki had grown closer.

"That's really too bad." Koyuki frowned, "Dororo really thought Kululu would be able to help us." She looked at her tea.

Momoka wanted to prod further but stopped herself. "I understand wanting to see the keronians again." She pat Koyuki and Dororo's arms. "I miss Tamama a lot after all. But seeing him, having him in my life wouldn't change anything." She paused, "Things went sourly with Fuyuki specifically because of me. Tamama in my life couldn't change that."

Koyuki frowned at her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry about that. Natsumi and I, everybody actually...We all thought you'd eventually get together. We knew it."

"It doesn't matter. I was much too shy to make anything of our relationship." Momoka shook her head, "Without Tamama around I soon didn't have any excuses to be near him and Fuyuki...Well he had better things to do than interact with me." She twiddled her thumbs, "I'm glad about one thing that came out of this though." She reached over and placed her hand on Koyuki's. "I'm glad to have you in my life, Koyuki. It's nice to have you as my best friend."

Koyuki grinned a bit. But her smile faltered as Dororo glanced at her.

She cared about Momoka. She really did. But their friendship didn't hold a flame against Koyuki's previous relationship with Natsumi. Her friendship with Natsumi was gone.

"Thinking about Lady Natsumi?" Dororo whispered.

Koyuki nodded.

Momoka frowned at her, not out of jealousy, but out of empathy. "I miss her too." She agreed. "I don't understand why she started avoiding us."

"Probably because of your connection with aliens." Dororo deciphered. "Natsumi didn't act like it was a big deal when Keroro and Giroro were leaving but you could tell she really regretted not begging them to stay. I think she was angry with herself over her own denial for how much she cared about them."

"And then she became hurt by the fact they were never coming back." Koyuki remembered, "She started cutting me and Dororo off because Dororo reminded her too much of them. I think she might have been jealous that he chose to stay and Giroro didn't. But after that she started steadily isolating herself from you, then Saburo, and then even her own brother. Anything that reminded her of her childish past. So I don't see her much anymore."

"I would love to see her again." Dororo looked mournful, "She refused to even attend Koyuki's and my wedding. She claimed she was at work instead, but Fuyuki said she had the day off. So I haven't seen her for a while." He sighed. He was still a bit miffed at Natsumi for not attending his and Koyuki's wedding. She was one of the few friends they could have invited since she knew about aliens and Dororo had no human suit. And she hadn't attended.

Momoka looked apologetic.

"Dororo, we didn't come here to talk about Natsumi, remember?" Koyuki reminded. "Momoka had no links to finding Kululu maybe we should try Saburo. He and Kululu promised to keep in touch, right?"

"Yeah, but Kululu doesn't seem like the type who would keep his promises and keep in touch with anyone. He's just as flaky as Keroro." Dororo sighed.

"Um...Can I ask you why you want to contact Kululu of all people instead of Giroro and Keroro?" Momoka would have assumed Dororo would want to talk to them more than Kululu. After all Giroro and Keroro hadn't yet gotten the news that Dororo and Koyuki were married. Dororo probably wanted to share it with his friends.

Dororo and Koyuki shared a look with each other and clutched each others hands. Koyuki was the one to finally speak.

"Dororo and I...Have been having some issues." Koyuki confessed.

"Iss...Issues?" Momoka asked shocked. _And you want Kululu of all people to play your marriage counselor?_

"Yes." Dororo nodded, "We've tried everything we can. Done everything by the book, every weird pekoponian wive's tale. But Koyuki can't possible seem to conceive a child. Perhaps it's because our species are too different, but I don't know enough about science and biology to artificially create one or fix the issue." Dororo was shaking in desperation.

All he wanted for the past years was a baby. And they had done everything they could. Kululu was their last hope.

"Dororo and I...We can't make a child. No matter how hard we try." Koyuki frowned, "I've suggested adopting like the ninja clan did with me. I mean I didn't grow up with my parents but because Dororo's an alien...We can't get the adoption papers. Because legally by the system he doesn't exist and I'm not married." Koyuki frowned.

Their wedding had been truly eloping and very traditional. Only close friends and family had attended. But they still didn't have a marriage certificate. It wasn't too bad considering the fact that Koyuki didn't have a birth certificate that wasn't a forgery.

"I want a child." Dororo said desperately, "And right now Kululu is my only means of getting one."

Koyuki gave him a side-long glance like. _'Oh I don't play a part in this too?'_ She just frowned like he had phrased it a bit weird.

"I'm sorry." Dororo apologized. "But do not worry. I'm sure we'll figure out how to contact him eventually."

* * *

It had been rather easy to hack into government files and authorize a ship to leave and also keep it off records. When Kululu wanted a job done, he did it well.

"You know how to land a ship, right?" Kululu said over speaker.

"Of course I do." Keroro snapped in the ship, "Want to see me land a ship, Tamama? I'm great at this." He boasted.

Tamama giggled.

Kululu sighed. "I think I'll just send the location into the auto-pilot. I'm going to land you over by Dororo and Koyuki's hippie hut-"

"Ninja." Giroro corrected.

"It'll be in the same place and because Dororo is dead by all accounts on Keron, it won't be heavily monitored. I doubt after seven years Dororo would have moved. He's the type that probably doesn't try to change things. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told them.

The ship entered warp speed and in a few hours they had landed in the forest by Dororo's ninja hut. The door opened.

"I won't see what's going on over there, but I will be with you on your communicates device if you need me." Kululu told them, "Good luck. I'll send you Saburo's address." He signed off to do work.

And the Keroro Platoon's eyes adjusted to the light of Pekopon after seven years. They were back.

Stepping onto the grass was almost unreal. And just as Kululu had predicted, Keroro saw Dororo, Koyuki and Momoka too near Dororo's ninja hut.

"Will you be okay? Do you need any new furniture? Anything to help your living spaces?" Momoka asked as she shook Koyuki's hand.

"I'm fine." Koyuki replied.

Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama were shocked to see their friends. Dororo hadn't yet noticed them. Keroro and Giroro didn't know what to say.

Tamama ran forward. "MOMOCCHI!" He yelled and flung himself at Momoka.

Momoka looked shocked at the fact that Tamama had thrown himself at her. After a moment or two she laughed. "Tamama? H-how...How..? It doesn't matter!" She hugged her friend. "I'm so happy to see you!" She laughed too.

"You've got sex appeal! You're an adult! I'm proud of you!" Tamama grinned.

"Imply again that I didn't have any sex appeal and I'll squash this reunion." Momoka hissed. Tamama shut up.

Dororo just stuttered as he looked at Giroro and Keroro who were grinning.

This couldn't be real.

Instead of asking about Kululu, Dororo cried in happiness. His childhood friends. He hadn't seen them for years.

Keroro started crying too, like the crybaby he was. Keroro ran up to Dororo and hugged him and the two cried.

"Nice to see you too." Giroro smiled, "Koyuki. Nice to see you're doing well." He nodded to Koyuki as well.

"It's a miracle! I'm so happy for Dororo!" Koyuki hugged Giroro as well, "But why are you three here? Did you decide to come back?"

Keroro pried Dororo off of him. He frowned. This news wasn't going to be any fun to give that the planet was going to be destroyed.

"Umm...Where are Master Natsumi and Master Fuyuki?" Keroro asked. "We need to tell them why we're here too."

Koyuki frowned. Neither of them had been very happy about Keroro and Giroro leaving and unlike Momoka who had managed to cope anyway, they hadn't really been very good at coping. "They're...Around..." She said non-specifically.

Giroro nodded. "Let's tell them now about why we're here. Momoka's an important figure on Pekopon. I'm sure she'll be able to get Fuyuki and Natsumi soon."

Keroro nodded. He really didn't want to have to do this.

"There's something really terrible I have to tell you. And important." Keroro sighed.

Momoka, Koyuki and Dororo listened closely.

* * *

Keroro told them everything. Although his details weren't very specific about the virus and how the universe was in danger if the planet was not destroyed, Giroro would elaborate and chime in to correct Keroro's speech.

"We...We only have a limited number of space in our space ship. We can't smuggle all of Pekopon out." Keroro admitted, "But I don't want our close friends to die with the planet. I want to save you, Koyuki, Momoka, Saburo, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Lady Mom."

Anyone else was pushing things. That many pekoponians would certainly be found out. Perhaps Keroro could send a letter to Kogoro and Lavie to leave the planet if they already hadn't migrated away after the Keroro Platoon left, and Keroro suspected they had, he had seen Kogoro oddly around. But other people on Pekopon, like Akina, Haru, Alisa, and Momoka's parents would probably perish with the planet.

Alisa would likely survive too though. But man, poor Nebula having to go through another destruction of a planet from an angolian. Keroro didn't like to think about it.

"This is quite a grave situation." Momoka commented taking all of Keroro's words seriously about the virus. She had heard about a few Americans dying from an unnamed disease that sounded like it.

As one of the leaders of the world she had a job to take this seriously. "But we can't evacuate the entire planet. I know that likely you'll be able to convince Mois to destroy things, but you have to understand.."

She glanced at Tamama, "I can't go with you. I am a Nishizawa. If the planet dies, I will die with it." She said solemnly. "It wouldn't be fair to the lower class if I just abandoned things when things got tough." This was her home. She didn't know what life wouldn't be like as a heiress.

Tamama looked terrified at the fact that Momoka had chosen to stay after hearing the truth. He covered his mouth and shook his head. It was worse than 7 years ago when he had left. Because he knew Momoka was going to die.

"I will however gather the Hinatas and Saburo. They deserve to make their own choices." Momoka nodded.

Giroro nodded and glanced at Koyuki and Dororo. He could already guess they would make a similar decision.  
"I will also stay on this planet." Koyuki nodded. She pulled out one of her knives. "I'll fight against the sin. The disease. I won't give up on my home world." She vowed.

Giroro frowned. _That means Dororo will choose the same as Koyuki. He'll die here._ And he had just seen him again.

Keroro and Giroro looked at Dororo hopefully.  
"I...I have to stay with Koyuki. She's my wife." Dororo confessed. He showed them a small twig around his finger that nobody had noticed.

"I tried to convince them not to make their rings out of sticks and let me pay for good rings, but...They didn't listen." Momoka sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Koyuki grinned and showed off her twig ring. Somehow it was growing a flower in it. Dororo and Koyuki just had that much of a green thumb.

"Con-congratulations!" Giroro clapped. He wasn't aware that Dororo and Koyuki were married.

"Yeah! I had no idea that was going on!" Keroro smiled. He wanted to be happy with the good news, but he still felt uncomfortable that this meant Dororo would die.

"But..." Dororo started speaking again, "I think we should rethink this decision Koyuki. Think it over rationally. We have bigger plans than dying somewhere. Remember?" Dororo reminded.  
Koyuki frowned. "You're not the type of person to be frightened, Dororo. What's wrong? Talk to me." They were supposed to trust each other, but she could tell Dororo was shivering and not telling her something.

"I...I just want to rethink things. Likely we can't fight against a virus." Dororo reminded.

 _He wants to go with us._ Giroro realized. _But...I probably need to give him a push._ Maybe he could get Dororo alone to talk.

"How about you and Koyuki go get Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki and Saburo and we'll meet back at the Hinata house?" Keroro suggested.

Momoka nodded. She wasn't much looking forward to seeing Fuyuki again, but it was much better than him dying. She'd do it.

Koyuki and Momoka left. And Giroro and Dororo were left mostly alone.

"So...You want to leave?" Giroro asked. "You regretting your decision to stay? Things not perfect here?"

Dororo's legs were shaking. His knees were getting weak, he collapsed near his old friend.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed, "I made a vow to stay by Koyuki's side on our wedding day, but...If there's a disease...A virus...My immune system..."

"You'll be one of the first to go." Giroro realized with shock. All of the past traumas of Dororo's sickness were coming back to him at the mention of a virus. And Dororo was panicking. He pat his friend's back. "We'll convince Koyuki somehow. I promise you won't die here."

Dororo wiped away some of his sad tears and sniffles. "I'm so selfish!" He snapped, "Why can't I just stand by Koyuki's decision?"

"Because you love her." Giroro soothingly pat his friend's back. "You know she's making a bad choice and you don't want her to die here either. Same as you dying here."

Dororo sniffled. "Yeah...I can't let us stay." He realized, "Never again. I never want to be sick again."

Giroro did something he wasn't much used to. He hugged his friend. Dororo needed it, and he hadn't seen him in so many years. "I'm glad you'll come with us and fight for the one you love."

"Natsumi missed you." Dororo said quickly, realizing that thoughts of Natsumi probably filled Giroro's head.

Giroro stopped moving. "W-what...?"

"She acted tough when you left, but she wasn't the same after you were gone. Seeing you...I'm sure she'll come with you. This time the choice is in her hand's. Not yours." Dororo comforted Giroro too.

Giroro smiled despite himself. He hoped that was the case.

Either way, he couldn't wait to see Natsumi. And he hoped he could save her.

* * *

They all managed to regroup at the Hinata house. Momoka had made sure it would be just them, the Hinata's, and Saburo.

Fuyuki was the first to arrive. "I came as soon as I heard the Sarge was back." He had grown older too. But he still had the same friendly boyish face. As soon as he saw Keroro he charged at him. "Sarge!"

"Fuyu-" Keroro wasn't giving a chance to talk as Fuyuki hugged and squeezed the life out of him. Fuyuki was just loudly wailing and crying.

"You were my best friend. My best friend! Always will be! I'm so glad you're back. It hurt so much when you left! I never forgot about you! Are you going to stay forever now?" Fuyuki asked desperately.

Keroro didn't have a chance to answer. He just laughed. Fuyuki was the same as always. "It's nice to see you too."

"Glad to see you're doing well, Fuyuki." Momoka nodded politely to her old crush. Fuyuki slowly let go of Keroro when he saw her.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Momoka." Fuyuki bent down and gently kissed Momoka's hand. He didn't call her by her last name. Instead it was her first in a way that was way too close.

Momoka's face heated up when he kissed her hand. She quickly pulled it away. "Stop that." She argued snidely, "Stop being so suave."

"Suave? I don't know what you're talking about." Fuyuki cooly leaned on a counter. "It's just nice to see you after so long. You look so pretty, Momoka!" He gently touched her hair. "I like how you kept your hair short. It's really cute. It suits you."

Momoka blushed again. "Stop being such a player, Fuyuki! I know you're always like this!" Although she had been shy at first she seemed to be more of her angry violent side. "I'm not like your other girls, Chiruyo, Alisa, and all of the rest! I won't be like the rest of your dumb harem."

"Player? Harem?" Fuyuki honestly looked completely confused. He knew Momoka had been mad at him for the last couple of years accusing him of being a player, but he wasn't sure why. Sure, he was slightly aware that he was popular with a bunch of alien girls and human girls, something he still wasn't sure about why, but that didn't make him a player. "I don't know what you're talking about Momoka."

"Oh don't you?" Momoka crossed her arms. "I saw you on a date with some blue haired girl just last year. Care to explain that?"

"Oh, well she was a mermaid and I was just asking her a bit about her species-" Fuyuki was direct.

Momoka frowned.

"She wanted a date so I accepted. But...It didn't go anywhere. After the first date I politely rejected her. I wasn't interested." Fuyuki tried to be honest. This was what usually happened to a lot of girls. They all threw themselves at Fuyuki and he rejected them. He wasn't sure why all these girls were throwing themselves at him. "So I'm not sure why you think I'm a player! I really am not. Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything."

Momoka just grumbled jealously. Poor Fuyuki didn't pick up that she was just jealous and wanted to be treated different even though she hadn't made any new attempts to win Fuyuki's heart after Tamama left. "Sure. I totally believe you that you just rejected a bunch of beautiful girls who threw themselves at you." Momoka said sarcastically.

"But I do!" Fuyuki defended. He hadn't seen Momoka for a while. He didn't want to fight with her in front of Keroro. They had been so close.

Momoka rolled her eyes. "I'm not dense. I know the way you treat me, being overly flirtatious. You probably do the same with all of them. You're a player, accept it."

"But...But I'm not! Where would you get this idea?" Fuyuki looked at Keroro pleadingly for help.

Keroro looked awkward. He didn't want to get involved with this fight. "Umm...Well, Fuyuki you are really different. I mean the Fuyuki I knew would have never kissed Momoka's hand." Keroro took Momoka's side against his better judgment. "You...Do kind of exude the classic playboy charmer look at the moment."

Fuyuki frowned. "But...But...But..." He just stuttered.

Tamama giggled at the words. "Who knew things would be so reversed between Momochi and Fukki." He could kind of tell that Fuyuki wasn't a player, he was just flirting with Momoka and Momoka was too dense to realize that.

It was funny in a way.

Fuyuki frowned and mumbled a lot to himself.

The next person to enter the room was Saburo. He said a brief hello. "Kululu already told me about all of this. He told me as soon as possible."

Fuyuki and Momoka glanced at Saburo jealously. Saburo was the only one who had kept in contact with his keronian.

It took a good hour for Natsumi to get there. Perhaps she was debating with herself if she should show up, but she finally barged in opening the sliding glass door.

"If this is a prank I'm going to be mad." Natsumi sighed. But then she saw Keroro, Giroro and Tamama standing on the floor. Her anger faded for a moment.

"It's...It's good to see you, Natsumi." Giroro told her, "You've grown up to be outstanding."

Natsumi's lip quivered for a moment. She gave a small nod. "It's...It's nice to see you too, Giroro." She gave a small smile but then quickly looked away.

The room was quiet as everybody stood awkwardly. Apparently Natsumi being there had made it awkward. None of the people there had seen her anytime recently.

"How's work been going, sweetie?" Aki asked.

"I missed you." Giroro said despite himself.

Silence happened again. He had just kind of blurted it out awkwardly.

"Nice going, Giroro." Keroro teased, "Maybe you should take some lessons on how to be smooth from Fuyuki. Although it doesn't look like it's helping him."

Giroro glared.

"I..." Natsumi smiled and blushed a bit, she was looking kind of away. "Thanks." She didn't say much more than that. She was much too proud. But she moved a little bit closer to Giroro to stand next to him.

Giroro felt that that itself was a victory. If Natsumi chose to come with them he'd have plenty of time to catch up.

"All right. Let me catch up Lady Mom, Master Fuyuki and Master Natsumi on the danger the universe is in...And their planet." Keroro told them.

Fuyuki, Natsumi and Aki realizing that this reunion wasn't for any good reason, listening closely.

* * *

Fuyuki was speechless. Natsumi just kept shaking her head at the news the earth was doomed. Aki just whispered a soft no.

"I already knew." Saburo looked saddened.

"We want to smuggle you all out of here before the planet is destroyed." Keroro told them, "So we're giving you pekoponians and only you the option to evacuate. But the choice is yours...So what do you say? Do you want to live in space with us? Do you want to have a life with us again and more importantly a life?"

"Coming here put you in danger, didn't it?" Aki realized, "You risked a lot to send us this message and give us this option."

Keroro nodded.

Aki looked sad, "I have to stay. My mother is ailing in the hospital. And earth is my home. It's all I know. I'm too old to change. I know if I was younger I'd probably do great adventuring around space, but...I have too many friends that I couldn't imagine abandoning. And I don't know how the manga industry is in space." She paused.

"More importantly aliens were only a fun idea to me. Something to put on the pages. They were never my life. So I wouldn't do well in space." Aki frowned, "I'll die with earth."

Keroro frowned. So that was already another no, "But..."

"No butts!" Aki frowned, "I didn't finish. I think my kids should go with you. I don't want them to die for my stubborn ways."

Fuyuki and Natsumi looked at Aki shocked.

"I actually think you should all go. You're young. You have more to offer the universe." Aki advised.

Momoka shook her head. She couldn't go.

Koyuki also shook her head.

"Well...I'll go." Fuyuki finally said after a moment. "I always wanted to go to space with the sarge. I begged him to take me with him seven years ago. Who knew he would finally come back for me?" Fuyuki smiled.

"You'll go?" Keroro was gleeful. He smiled.

"Of course. Evacuation is the smart decision after all." Fuyuki hugged Keroro. He glanced at his sister and Momoka hoping that they would follow suite.

Giroro frowned. Natsumi wasn't the type to give up on something like the planet.

"I'll...I'll go." Natsumi finally said, "I can't fight against a disease. And...Although it'll be a big change in my life to have you all back in it, I..." She shook her head. _I made a mistake letting you leave._ She wanted to say. But she didn't. "It's the most rational decision."

"Rational?" Giroro asked. Since when was Natsumi rational?

Fuyuki frowned. Natsumi was probably choosing this because she wasn't happy on earth. But she might not also be happy in space. He held his sister's hand. They were the same.

Aki smiled.

"I'll go." Saburo also said. "I actually brought my bags here because I was already packed." He laughed, "I'm not dying with the planet. And Kululu warned me several times about Mois that if she actually ever did try to successfully destroy the planet I'd have to quickly draw something to save me with my reality pen. He always took her seriously as a threat." Saburo smiled, "I mean the earthquakes eventually got tiring but I know she actually could destroy this place, especially if Keroro of all people asked her."

Keroro smiled. So that was Fuyuki, Natsumi, Saburo.

"That's it?" Tamama asked.

"No." Dororo said slowly. He got up.

Koyuki looked at him worriedly.

Dororo shared a look with Aki. Aki moved forward and knocked Momoka over the head.

Dororo made a ninja sign and Koyuki passed out.

"They're making stupid decisions because of their pride." Dororo frowned, "They have to come with us. But I couldn't convince them willingly."

"You...You knocked out Koyuki and Momoka..." Giroro frowned, "Koyuki is going to be mad."  
"I'd rather her be mad than dead. Some things are worth betraying someone's trust for. Especially since I of all people, being a keronian, know that what you're talking about is real and we can't fight." Dororo had to be serious.

"Save Momoka. She deserves to live and start the Nishizawa empire in space." Aki handed Fuyuki Momoka, "And you better tie the knot with her eventually." She teased.

Fuyuki blushed. "Mom!" He was shocked, "I'm...I'm trying. She's not interested though."

Aki rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that at all. Momoka was just too shy. She leaned down and hugged Keroro good-bye. She then hugged Giroro too.

Finally she hugged her children. Natsumi and Fuyuki were crying.

"Stay safe for me." Aki requested.

They nodded. It took hours to pry them away, but eventually the Keroro Platoon was ready.

And them and there pekoponian friends finally left the planet. And most importantly they were together.

They were going to be safe.

* * *

 **Truth is I have so much character death and get rid of characters to wheedle them down, because there are too many of them on screen at a time. Splitting them up of course would work too, but I don't ever have much for Aki to actually do of interest. So she always ends up dead first.**

 **I just simply don't care for her very much. Sorry Aki. She's too much walking sexualization for me.**


	5. Growing and Changing

**The next chapter. I got pretty sleepy at the end.**

 **Kululu and Angol Mois finally reunite.**

* * *

The ship was small, but large enough that people could have their own conversations between each other and not eavesdrop.

Giroro of course awkwardly and very obviously, even though he tried not to be obvious stepped over to Natsumi, scooting closer and then closer again.

"So...Umm..." He cleared his throat. "Do you come here often?" He tried a classic pick-up line.

Natsumi gave him an odd incredulously look. "No? Once you guys left Fuyuki and I haven't been to space." She answered like it was obvious.

"Oh." Giroro wanted to face-palm. "You look tough. You've really grown into something beautiful. Not to say you weren't pretty before, but..." He waved his hands awkwardly. He was failing at this. He was failing badly.

All he wanted to do was flirt with Natsumi and he was doing a terrible job.

Despite his terrible attempts at trying to win Natsumi over, she giggled a bit, smiling.

"Um...Yeah! Yeah!" Giroro smiled.

"I forgot how incredibly awkward you were. It's good to know you haven't changed much." Natsumi smiled.

"...Awkward...?" Giroro looked shocked and slightly hurt.

"I just mean with back-tracking." Natsumi said quickly. "Uhhh...I just meant not that...Smooth." She winced a bit, "It's pretty clear that when you talk to me it's a new experience for you and you haven't done it before."

Giroro frowned. So he looked humiliating to Natsumi or something? "...Oh..."

"Not to say that's a bad thing!" Natsumi said quickly. Now she was the one who was back-tracking. "It's sweet. All your interactions are very genuine."

"Because they're awkward." Giroro narrowed his eyes and rephrased.

Natsumi frowned. He was hanging onto things. "Don't think about it too much. You're fine the way you are." She leaned down to pat him on the back.

Giroro smiled, "I'm glad that after all this time we're still friends."

Natsumi didn't pat his back. She stopped herself. She was quiet. Time might not have been that big of a deal to Giroro, but it was to Natsumi. And he had left for seven years.

That was too long for her.

"Let's talk about something else instead of us." Natsumi changed the subject.

Giroro frowned. But that was all he wanted to talk about. Them! Natsumi!

"I want to hear more about this virus and Pekopon's sin. How likely is it to spread?" Her voice was cold. Not curious.

It remained him of his brother Garuru. It was emotionless and cold despite severing herself from her mother. This older Natsumi was more rational, wanted the information before going into anything.

And although Giroro could respect that, he missed the reckless Natsumi, the one he had fallen in love with and met. She had changed to be slightly more mature and logical.

"What happened to your warrior spirit, Natsumi? Although I'm happy that you chose to come with us I would have thought you would try to fight against the sin of your planet and save your people like Koyuki?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi was a warrior. Always had been. It wasn't like her to throw in the towel.

Natsumi's eyes shined with a pain Giroro didn't recognize. Was it anger at him for asking? "Things change, Giroro. I can't be expected to shoulder the entire world's burdens. I tried that once. I was too proud and made a lot of mistakes."  
"You did a great job..." Giroro tried to encourage her, "You protected the planet from us. You stopped our invasion!" He smiled. He didn't want Natsumi to be hurt. He never wanted her to be hurt.

"And because of that you left." Natsumi crossed her arms. "You all left." She frowned.

"I...I had to, Natsumi...I'm so-" Giroro tried to apologize but Natsumi stopped him. She put a finger to his lips and glared at him with her strong gaze. It was that warrior gaze that he had missed.

"There's no need for an apology. You didn't do anything wrong. You chose Keron and I chose Earth during every single one of you and the stupid frog's invasion attempts. I wouldn't have stopped you or chosen anything different." She told him.

"If there's no need for an apology then why are you so mad?" Giroro asked. He wanted to fix whatever he had done.

Natsumi turned around and left to go talk to Keroro. She didn't want to talk to Giroro any longer.

Fuyuki showed him pity and walked up to him. He could tell Giroro was still in love with his sister.

"It's not your fault. She's not mad at you." Fuyuki reassured, "She's mad at herself. This is really hard for her to have aliens back in her life."

"Who would be mad at Natsumi?" Giroro was confused. He couldn't even imagine Natsumi being mad at Natsumi.

"She missed you guys. But she put up a tough front and didn't beg you to stay like I did. I think she would have felt better about you guys leaving if she had been true to herself and done what she normally does, putting herself into something wholly and trying her hardest. That's what she did to protect the planet after all. But she didn't when you guys left. She couldn't face that she didn't want you to leave." Fuyuki frowned, "And ever since she hasn't put herself into much of anything."

Giroro frowned. _I...I made the wrong choice to leave then._ He had chosen Keron over Natsumi, and although he had been happy on Keron with his brother, he secretly wondered if he and Natsumi would have been married like Dororo and Koyuki if he had stayed.

He just wished he could make up for lost time.

Natsumi didn't look like she wanted to talk to him. But there was one person she was avoiding more than him. And he headed to the person that he also wanted to talk to.

Natsumi's ex- Saburo.

Giroro walked over to Saburo. "Hey."

"Hey." Saburo said himself, "Never expected you to talk to me again. Kind of thought you had forgotten about me."  
"Couldn't forget about you." Giroro shook his head, "Even though I tried."

Saburo looked at him funnily. "Is this a love confession?" He asked oddly.

Giroro frowned. "Ick! No I'm talking about the nightmare that was my first kiss." He gagged. He and Saburo had kissed, and it was a memory he wished he could forget.

Saburo laughed. "Ha. I forgot about that!"

Giroro looked at him enviously.

"So what did you really want then?" Saburo asked, "I'm not going to repeat it." He teased.

"I can tell why you and Kululu were friends. You're just as much of a jerk as him." Giroro frowned.

Saburo faked hurt.

"I wanted to hear a bit more about your relationship with Natsumi, if you don't mind. Kululu told us that you were dating. And then he recently told us you broke up."

Saburo laughed, "We broke up a while ago! Five years ago actually."

Giroro frowned. Kululu had neglected to tell them that.

Saburo looked a bit regretful. He sat down. "I suppose I'll be nice to your noseyness. I'll tell you about it." He agreed, "The relationship was good while it lasted. We got together maybe a month after you guys last. Lasted for two years. It was my longest relationship to date so it's still an incredibly delicate wound to me."

Giroro frowned. He didn't want to think about Natsumi and Saburo being together that long. Maybe even living together. Kissing. It made him feel incredible jealous.

"It was nice maybe for the first month. She was all shy and really into me. But eventually the two of us realized that the only reason we were together was because we reminded each other of you guys. Our time with aliens. Our dates quickly revolved around only sharing funny keronian stories. All we did was talk about you." Saburo glanced at Giroro almost like he looked jealous.

Giroro was shocked. "M-me?"

"Well not you specifically. Sometimes Natsumi talked about you. A lot about you actually. But we talked about all the aliens. Even Mois." Saburo recalled. "And I was fine with a relationship that was only there for nostalgia's sake. But Natsumi-Eventually she couldn't take it, she realized it wasn't making her any happier. She dumped me on our anniversary." Saburo sighed.

Giroro winced. That sounded painful. But honestly he didn't have any sympathy for Saburo. He still didn't like him. Saburo must have done something to deserve it after all. _Go Natsumi!_ He thought to himself.

"What was she like after she dumped you in the dirt?" Giroro asked.

"Dumped me. Just dumped me." Saburo corrected, "She started distancing herself from everyone who had aliens in their lives previously. She had realized you guys weren't coming back. It was over. You guys were only a remnant of her past and everything reminded her of you. So she left it." Saburo admitted.

Giroro felt so sad. "I shouldn't have left her all alone...It's all my fault." He said even though it really wasn't.

Fuyuki walked over hearing gossip about Natsumi. "What are you talking about?"

"Giroro's snooping about what happened to Natsumi." Saburo explained.

Fuyuki rubbed his hands together. He could explain. "After you guys left she simply felt she needed to grow up. And she thought cutting off all her childhood friends would help her with that." He shook his head. "It must be super hard for her to go to space. She never wanted to be in space after all, but it's probably a lot more appealing to her than you guys leaving again."

Giroro felt so sorry for Natsumi.

"He doesn't want to hear about her angst." Saburo laughed, "He wants dirt into her relationships! How many guys did she date after me, Fuyuki?"

"I...I do not!" Giroro defended, "But...Uhhh, go on Fuyuki." He requested.

Fuyuki looked awkward. "A lot of guys. Natsumi had a slew of a lot of bad relationships. Don't know who many of them were. I think I heard the most recent one was rather nice though." He smiled, "I thought they'd get married or something. I actually met him."

Giroro frowned. Well, that guy was dying with the rest of Pekopon.

"But she dumped him. Apparently he just wanted to start a family and didn't love her. He just saw her as a baby making machine or something." Fuyuki shrugged, "She wasn't ready. She said she didn't love him and didn't want to settle down."

Giroro frowned. If only he had been there. _I could have prevented all the bad relationships. By advising Natsumi against them and slowly trying to win her over. I would have gotten to her heart eventually, right?_

He walked over to Natsumi who was looking out a window. "I wish we had stayed in touch. But things are better now. I won't leave again." Giroro tried to tell her.

He couldn't see Natsumi's face. "And how do I know that? I'm sure you've got some important job to do." She scooted away from him.

He realized it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him. She was afraid. She was afraid he would leave again.

 _I'll fix things. I promise Natsumi. I will do anything in my power to reassure you that I am here for good._ Giroro smiled.

Deciding to go into something fully made it all the more easier.

* * *

Koyuki woke up around the same time Momoka did. Momoka wasn't nearly as mad as Koyuki.

Momoka didn't want to die after all. She just wanted to be responsible. If it was out of her hands it was out of her hands.

"Why did you do that, Dororo?" Koyuki snapped. "That wasn't your choice to make!"

"I wasn't going to leave you. And I knew it was unsafe to stay." Dororo told his wife as he sat next to her.

"If you wanted to leave you should have told me. We could have talked about it-" They had been so good at talking about their issues. But things had become increasingly stressful at the sadness at their inability to conceive a child together.

They kept trying so hard. And although Koyuki knew Dororo didn't think it was her fault, she also knew Dororo was blaming himself for the problem and feeling responsible to try to fix any problem that they faced instead of talking about it, because he wanted to do something right for once. He was way too stressed.

"Pekopon is going to explode. There's nothing to talk about. There was no discussion to have. It was a lost cause." Dororo told her. He held her hand. He was sad too. "I loved Pekopon." He confessed.

"Is...Is the lost cause a metaphor...Like...Us?" Koyuki whispered.

Dororo shook his head. "No! No!" He kissed her cheeks. "We're not a lost cause. Our child isn't a lost cause." He touched her abdomen. His eyes grew soft like he could already imagine a child being there.

He wanted to be a daddy. He couldn't wait. "I...I tried to save us because we have a future together. And I don't want us to die. We have too much to live for. We need to survive."

He neglected to mention his terrifying fear of a disease.

Koyuki hugged him. She understood. "We'll go to Keron then. And we'll have a future. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. At least we can see Kululu now." She smiled.

Dororo nodded. Koyuki was always understanding. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"Yep. Three I love you's a day keep a healthy relationship." Koyuki grinned. She pulled down Dororo's mask briefly to kiss him. She was no longer mad.

"I'm sorry, Koyuki." Dororo apologized anyway. It was easier to ask forgiveness than permission sometimes.

Koyuki nodded.

* * *

They landed on Keron.

"So what's the plan?" Tamama asked. "Where are we hiding them?" He glanced at Keroro.

"Kululu should have already arranged that." Keroro told him, "He told us to meet him here."

"Hey!" Kululu waved and walked forward. "I managed to agree Karara to go for it. She's willing to hide the pekoponians in her mansion."

"What did you do to manage to let her do that?" Giroro asked suspiciously.

"Threatened to tell Taruru that she used to like me of all people. Ku, ku, ku. I used black mail of course. What did you think I did? Seduce her or something?" Kululu asked.

Giroro wouldn't have put it past him. Black mail sounded like something Kululu would have more fun doing though. And now that Karara was in a happy relationship with Taruru she wasn't as flirtatious.

"Kululu. Nice to see you face-to-face again!" Saburo waved and ran forward.

"Good to see you too." Kululu nodded. He hadn't ever thought he'd see Saburo again. He turned away done with the conversation.

"Oh stop that. Don't I at least get a hug?" Saburo asked.

"I'm not a huggy guy-" Kululu protested. But Saburo had already picked him up and hugged him.

"I missed you, buddy. It's nice to see that you're the same as always." Saburo grinned.

"You haven't matured either." Kululu teased. "And pekoponians mature at a faster rate than keronians-"

Saburo rolled his eyes. Kululu was a pain in the butt. "So where's Mois? Thought she was going to destroy home. Man, I called up every person I owed rent to to meet me at my house...I can't wait for her to blow up the planet."

"You did?" Kululu asked, "Nice. But man, get your own scam. Ku, ku, ku. I don't like copy cats."

"Just taking after you." Saburo smiled, "But really where is Mois?"

"Kululu and I were going to go negotiate with her, or at least some angolian. Might not be Mois." Keroro reminded. "Hopefully it's Mois because she's more likely to agree."

"Yeah. And we were going to leave for that conference...Oh, I don't know, now?" Kululu let himself drop out of Saburo's arms. "Come on. Let's go."

Keroro nodded.

Kululu and him left on a separate ship while the pekoponians settled in.

* * *

Kululu knew he should be thinking about his reunion with Saburo but it had been solid. There wasn't anything more to think about it had been satisfying and there was no more needed to it.

His mind was still on the negotiations with the Angols. It had constantly been on that. He hated to admit that Keroro was right, but he didn't actually know if Mois would be the Angol there.

Luckily the percent chance that she would be there was pretty high. After all there weren't that many angols to his knowledge.

Still he hoped desperately that he could see Mois after all this time. To assure that their relationship wouldn't be rocky in the least bit and she wouldn't be bitter about him not contacting her and she would happily let him back into her life to just attempt to talk to her he had made a speech and recited it, editing it for hours.

He had actually done that instead of really help Keroro's efforts to retrieve the pekoponians. He had claimed he was having some trouble hacking files but really he was just busy.

 _Hopefully things are fine._ He probably didn't even have to say that much. Mois was always the patient type, the type to forgive.

The first thing that would happen when she saw him was that she would probably scoop him up in her arms and reassure him that it was fine that he hadn't contacted her or talked to her, that she understood and she forgave him. And then all his worries would melt away.

That was just the type of person Mois was. She melted all of Kululu's worries away.

 _Hopefully I can say the speech._ It wasn't really a speech. Just kind of what he had been up to and questions for her of what she had been up to. But it started with the confession that he had missed her and how much he had realized that he needed her in his life. And he hoped he could let those words come out.

Keroro parked their ship and he and Kululu got out and walked into a fancy building where peace talks and negotiations usually took place. An oval shaped table was in a large room where several keronians were sitting. There was a chair in front of where the one angol would be, ganging up on by several keronians including Keroro and Kululu.

"Nice to see you." Keroro's father was one such keronian who had been asked to be at the negotiations. He shook his son's hand.

Keroro smiled. "It's my dad." He told Kululu.

"I know." Kululu rolled his eyes. He briefly wondered if Keroro's father knew about his relationship with Tamama, he decided not to bring it up. He didn't want to risk Keroro's anger at him in such an important moment.

The doors swung open and to Kululu's surprise and glee Angol Mois walked in. She had been the Angol that had been sent on the negotiations.

He grinned broadly as he saw her. She looked so much similar to how he remembered her. The only thing that had really changed was the fact that she had changed her bloomers into sleek white shorts and that her hair was slightly longer instead of short.

7 years and that was all that had changed.

Angol Mois scanned the crowd of keronians, for a moment her and Kululu's gaze met.

 _Should I look down? Meet her gaze? What should I do?_ Kululu panicked. Should he smile? He waited for her to smile at him to signal that she recognized him that he was something special, or something at all.

But she didn't. She just sat down on her small chair.

"We had that specially made for you." A keronian spoke up. "Since normal chairs won't fit someone of your size. Is it comfortable enough?"

"I prefer the chairs on Angol." Mois admitted, "But it'll do." She bowed for a moment.

"Shall we start the meeting?" She asked, acting professional.

"Yes." Keroro's father agreed, collecting his papers.

"My name is Angol Mois." Angol Mois greeted, "I am the elected delegate to be at these negotiations and Angol's princess. When my father decides, I will inherit his throne."

 _I thought Angol didn't have princesses._ Kululu nudged Keroro lightly with his arm. He wasn't going to point out this obvious detail. He coughed a bit and waited for Keroro to say something.

Keroro simply didn't know enough about Angol to ask about it.

"I though Angol didn't have princesses." A different keronian asked. Apparently they knew a bit about Angol.

"They do now." Angol Mois frowned. "After I returned to Angol after my stay on Pekopon it was the first official act I did. And I am a princess god darn it." She glared and crossed her arms.

Kululu smiled despite himself. _She's the same as always. She's so cute._ He leaned on his hand hoping he wasn't looking like he was swooning over her. Luckily it didn't look like she was looking at him.

"Now, may I have the official declaration of why you wanted to have this meeting?" Mois asked sweetly crossing her legs and looking at the council as if they were her interviewers.

She wasn't even giving Keroro or Kululu a passing glance.

Kululu already felt all the old bits of his crush coming back. Like a flood he was being drowned in just her presence. Her eyes, her voice...It all affected him. Every little bit of it.

He still loved her deeply.

"As you know Pekopon's sin count is terrible high. They've started emitting miasma and the people are sure to start dying and be infected by disease. There's a danger of the disease spreading to the rest of the universe. But you should know this that the universe is in danger. After all you were sent to destroy the planet." Keroro's father explained.

Mois smiled sweetly and continued nodding.

"We wanted to ask that you destroy Pekopon as soon as possible. We can not put off its destruction any longer." Keroro's father begged. He gestured for Keroro to step forward. "Take it away." He whispered to his son. "Appeal to her."

"Mois." Keroro smiled and waved. "Pekopon was a great place. We made a lot of memories there. You must remember all the time we spent together. We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" He smiled and paused to let her recall.

"You've always been like a niece to me." Keroro grinned, "And I really need a favor, so would you do me a solid?" He asked her like he wasn't a diplomat and she was just a friend.

It was a good tactic. Just acting friendly.

Mois smiled sweetly again, "Keroro." She didn't call him Uncle any longer, perhaps it was because she was speaking the keronian language instead of pekoponian. Maybe the words didn't translate the same. "All I ever wanted was to destroy Pekopon."

Keroro clapped, "That's great so you'll do it?"

"But." Mois spoke loudly. She didn't want to be cut off, "You stopped me multiple times." Her voice carried over a hint of bitterness. But she quickly hid it. "I of course, listened to you, respecting the treaty between our worlds." Mois smiled again, "I gave you multiple 'favors' like this, doing a lot more in our relationship than you ever did for me." She reminded.

Keroro winced. So things weren't going as well as he thought. He had kind of hoped Mois would have been the same as always. Rather spineless. "Mois...Please..." He dropped down to his knees, begging now. No, pleading pathetically. After all it had worked with DK66, "Make a case to the other angols. We're friends Mois. I'm good with the angols. They like me. It might hurt the entire universe if you don't destroy Pekopon. You wouldn't want that, right?" Keroro pleaded, "I would be hurt."

Mois looked down at his crying body coldly. "The angolians have already made their decision."

"We're your ally, Mois! Keron is your ally! You're obligated to help-" Keroro tried to negotiate.

"Keron might be our ally, but we're not obligated to fight your battles for you." Mois shook her head. She had a sort of poise and grace that only a ruler had. "My father has sent me here to send a message that we will not be destroying Pekopon."

"You...You can't just leave Pekopon to crumble!" Keroro cried, "We'll all die."

Mois rolled her eyes like that was obvious. Like a prophet she stood up and twirled her lucifer spear. Several keronians stepped back in fear. "I know a lot about this virus and the sin level of Pekopon. After all this was what I was trying to prevent. And I predict that as you fear this virus will spread. It will infect the entire universe." She smiled almost wickedly, "And after you all perish the universe will start again with a nice clean slate. Us angolians have seen it happen before. We've been there when you ruin yourselves time and time again. Life will exist. You will not."

Everyone was speechless. All the keronians mouths were hanging open aghast.

"You have to change your mind-" Some pleaded.

"Please go to your father, beg him for us!" Another asked, frightened.

Mois shook her head and stood rigidly.

A general stood up. She was purple with sort of viking horns. "Traitor!" She accused, "You're a traitor to Keron! You grew up here if you remember." She snarled, "We took you in when nobody else would. We gave you solace when the whole universe was afraid of you- hated you! And you're just going to leave us to die?" She asked angrily.

Mois didn't look like she was brought to any sympathy. "I'm not a Keronian." She told them, "And I never have been." She reminded. "I might have aided you for a while, specifically Keroro, but I'm loyal to the Angolians. The Angols. We're primarily different species with different values." Her gaze hadn't shifted off of the middle of the room, barely glancing over to Keroro, but Kululu could see her gaze flicker over him for a second before quickly snapping back to the general.

"I'm done doing what everybody else tells me to do! I no longer want to please others." Mois frowned, "Someday I will be the ruler of Angol and for the last seven hundred keronian years, or seven years in pekoponian time as Keroro remembers," She believed that Keroro couldn't figure out how to calculate the proper years again, "I have been learning how to rule Angol and be assertive. And I will cut off all those who might harm me or threaten me." She glared at the general. She smiled a bit proudly of herself. "And that might very well be Keron. So Keron will not get the aid you so desperately need." Her mouth twisted in a cold grin.

Before Kululu could catch her she turned around, her cape twirling behind her. "I'll be leaving for Angol now after picking up some things. Good-bye."

As soon as she left, Keroro and Kululu glanced between each other and darted after her desperately.

* * *

They found Angol Mois sitting on a grassy field surrounded by flowers. Despite it being a moon. She looked solemn and quite and was just picking the flowers as if she wanted to bring them back with her to Angol.

 _God. She's so pretty. Darn it. Speech lost._ Kululu cursed. Whatever he was going to tell Angol Mois had fluttered out of his head the moment he saw her and he was just a bundle of jittery nerves. He couldn't face her, he couldn't do it. He couldn't confess to his crimes of not contacting her.

He should just run for it. This was a mistake.

"She's so different. She acted so cold around me." Keroro whispered to Kululu, "Why is she so different?"

"People grow. People change. Whatever Mois you met on Pekopon, this might not be the same one." Kululu explained. That was true. This Mois was much more assertive and a natural ruler, she was calm and collected. Much different than her naive self.

Although Kululu was confident that she still had some of the same personality that she previously had, she still seemed to enjoy cute things like flowers, he didn't know how she cared for other people. Most importantly he realized he didn't know where he stood in her heart.

He felt a little lost. What if she treated him as coldly as she had treated Keroro? What if the reason she hadn't said hi was because she didn't even care about him?

 _What if she forgot about me? What if she doesn't even remember who I am?_ Kululu realized. Maybe he was making a big deal of their relationship for no reason and it wasn't as memorable to Mois. He started having all sorts of worst case scenario thoughts.

 _Stop panicking. You're Kululu. A confident jerk till the end. It doesn't matter if she doesn't care about you, because you're a jerk and you can take it. You're going to talk to her and negotiate._ Kululu tried to remind himself.

Keroro headed up to Mois, and Mois finally looked up.

"You have to reconsider." Keroro scolded, "Come on, I'm sure you can get your Dad to change his mind if it's for me! He likes me!" Keroro reminded.

Mois played with one of the flowers in her hand.

"Please. I don't want the universe to die!" Keroro cried.

"No. I'm not going to get him to reconsider." Mois denied Keroro yet again, "We already went over this."  
"It would benefit you to reconsider. Your duty and goal as an angolian is to destroy sin. Parts of your biology is probably begging for it." Kululu finally spoke and opened his mouth addressing Mois.

Instead of saying a simple hello, the first thing he did was start a lecture about the logic of why she should help. After all he knew a lot of science.

"The universe being a clean slate wouldn't benefit you at all. After all it would take a long time for life to start developing again and technology to get as advanced as it used to be. And one simple destruction job of Pekopon won't hurt anyone. Logically destroying Pekopon would be the most rational decision, benefiting the universe, you and the Angolian people. After all it just sounds childish to let us die because of Keroro's mistake in not letting you destroy the planet-" Kululu lectured.

Mois frowned at him. She was finally looking at him. But her gaze wasn't the usual soft expression of curiosity that she gave him. Of genuine interest in what he was doing. Instead it looked slightly hurt.

 _I talked to you. I did it. So what did I do wrong?_ Kululu wondered. He had just talked to her as if no time had passed between them. Wasn't that the right way to do things?

"You're going to jump into a lecture about logic instead of saying a simple hi or greeting?" Mois asked feeling offended.

"Uhhh...Hello?" Kululu tried to do what she was telling him.

Mois frowned, not taking his plea of patheticness. She sighed and looked away. "Appealing to what I want doesn't do any good, Kululu. Because you and I have always primarily wanted different things."

 _She said my name! She does remember me._ Kululu tried not to look like he was to invested in this conversation as he hung onto and over-analyzed every word.

"We're two very different people. We've always been like night and day, opposites in personality and behavior." Mois reminded.

Kululu tried not to grin. So she did know what they were like.

"We're like good and bad. On Pekopon you were a big jerk and I was trying to please and help everybody." Mois recalled, "It's just that sometimes we find ourselves on different sides not working on the same team. And sometimes you're working for the side of good and I'm the side of evil. You try to preserve something to keep it existing and I try to destroy it."

Kululu frowned. What she said was true. He was trying to save the universe and she was trying to destroy it.

"We don't really want all that many different things." He tried to remind her, "We like some things the same. Like technology, we've both been really big on natural disasters..." Sure he was just listing things she liked, but he had a method to his madness. Really he just wanted to find out if her interests had changed or if she was the same Mois he had always known. "We both thirst for knowledge. I mean sure you have different interests than me like those sappy romance books, you desire a ton more friends and to help people, and you like things like flowers and cute animals, but deep down we are a lot alike. Not really opposite on anything more than the surface."

He waited for Mois to confirm or deny that she liked these things, or acknowledge that she felt the same. That they were the same. Or say something that she was happy Kululu felt that way.

"You don't know me as well anymore. I'm different." Mois tried to get him to stop psycho-analyzing her and listing out the things she liked.

"Oh so you don't like romance novels anymore? Cheesy movies?" Kululu asked.

"They're not cheesy!" Mois retorted.

Kululu grinned. He could still get under her skin.

"I mean...I was an outsider on Pekopon's culture. And those things aren't really things that are big on Angol...I've grown out of those." Mois obviously lied.

"Well I can tell you've grown out of Keroro. That doesn't really benefit the negotiations in anyway, but at least you've grown out of something." Kululu couldn't help being a bit of a jerk even though he was trying to get on Mois's good side.

Keroro shrugged. After all he hadn't even known Mois liked him before someone pointed it out. So not much was lost from her being over him.

"I know for a fact though that I still know you a bit." Kululu pointed out, "And that means I could probably appeal to your sense of logic to destroy Pekopon. After all, I know you would never grow out of your love for technology or how highly you think of our friendship."

He could make their friendship appear like a bargaining chip to Keroro, but really he was just fishing for answers. Did Mois still think of him as a friend? He desperately and almost frightfully wanted her to reassure him. To make all his doubts go away.

He was almost certain that she would. After all Mois always made his doubts just vanish.

Mois frowned at him. "I didn't know our friendship was something that high. After all it clearly didn't matter to _you._ " She pointed out, clearly incredibly bitter.

Kululu gulped. _Well, I guess everybody has their own emotions and feelings. I guess she did notice that I didn't contact her at all._ He kind of hoped she hadn't realized that he had been avoiding contacting her.

"Well, umm..." Kululu tried to remember whatever speech filled with apologies he had. Trying to organize all his thoughts neatly like a computer file he tried to figure out what to say. But he just came up empty and silent.

"It seems to only matter when it suits you. You only ever bring up our friendship when the context most benefits you." Mois narrowed her eyes at him.

"W-where ever did you get that idea?" Kululu stuttered for a moment. _Maybe she's the one who's looking for reassurance more than me._ He realized. But maybe if he could get her to say her thoughts out loud, she would take them back and think that they were stupid or something.

Sometimes this psychological trick worked on people and they second-guessed themselves as soon as they said it out loud.

"If I recall correctly, and I do." Mois snidely pointed out, "You pinky swore to me that you'd stay in contact with me." She showed him her pinky, "Maybe you've forgotten but you _promised_ to call or text me. You reassured me that you knew my number by heart because you were a super genius, so before you say you forgot my number as your excuse remember that you obviously didn't." She crossed her arms.

She glanced at Keroro, "Perhaps long ago the angolians promised to destroy sinful planets like Pekopon, but I can see that we aren't the only one rescinding our promises."

Keroro glared at Kululu, "Would have really helped if you texted her, buddy. At least in this negotiation." He whispered it, but it was loud enough for Mois to hear.

"He didn't contact me. But it's all right." She smiled, "After all nobody contacted me." She was now glaring a little bit at Keroro. Clearly Kululu wasn't the only one at fault.

Kululu wanted to apologize but he wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. Sorry's weren't something he was good at. He didn't know how to do it. He was afraid he'd mess up. So instead he made an excuse, "I wasn't aware you would care if I texted you." Oddly enough despite this sounding jerkish it was also the truth. He had been so worried that she wouldn't care. That they wouldn't have anything to talk about.

"And anyway." He continued, "It's awfully immature of you to be destroying the universe for the sole reason of that I didn't contact you." He somehow wanted to attribute Mois changing to him, to her being hurt by him.

After all being hurt by someone was a form of emotion too. It was one of the reason's he loved to hurt people. Because if they could feel betrayed by you or hurt it meant they had previously cared about you. And that was something Kululu desperately wanted. To know that she cared about him even previously.

He'd worry about getting her affection back later, but he wanted some knowledge that he had meant something to her. That he had hurt her.

Mois calmed down and gave a cold, smooth smile. "Surprisingly." She said, "Some things are bigger than you, Kululu."

"Oooohhh..." Keroro said at the insult.

Kululu frowned.

But he could also see the glint of tears in her sparkly eyes. She was hurt by him. She just hadn't confirmed it verbally.

 _This...This doesn't feel good._ Kululu realized. He had wanted her to be hurt because it had meant that she cared, but even seeing her sad for a moment, that was worse than all the moments without her.

Her being hurt was worse than that. And Kululu hadn't previously thought anything could be worse than that.

 _I really didn't know it was important to you!_ Kululu tried to defend himself. If he had known that texting her was really that important he wouldn't have been so worried about doing it. _I thought we'd just be over after the tech team. That you wouldn't care about me._

Before he could muster up the simple but very difficult words for him of 'I'm sorry' she got up and left.

"Angol doesn't have flowers. I think I have enough for a vase now though. Good-bye." She turned around as she tightly held her flowers and left.

 _Wait! I haven't said I'm sorry yet!_ Kululu realized.

And despite the fact that he had finally seen her, he still felt just as terrible as he had before. In fact he felt slightly worse.

And just like normal he had no idea what to do.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	6. Concussion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Finally the chapter where war starts. Now...Crap can start going down.**

* * *

Kululu and Keroro returned to Dobaba's mansion where they were hiding the pekoponians and Giroro and Tamama were currently helping everyone get settled in.

"How did it go?" Giroro asked quickly.

"Bad." Keroro frowned, "Very bad. Mois's father apparently sent her to tell us a message that she wouldn't destroy the planet."

"She wouldn't budge on the issue." Kululu sighed, "Which is odd because usually she'd jump at any chance to destroy the planet."

Giroro and Dororo looked worried. Angol Mois had always been so nice. It was odd for her to not try to help Keroro out.

Was she the same Mois that they had met on Pekopon.

"Yippee! The planet won't be destroyed." Koyuki high-fived Momoka as they squealed in joy. Natsumi looked over at them like she wanted to get in on their squealing fest and their friendship, but she quickly glanced away so they wouldn't see her being envious.

"That's a bad thing that the planet won't be destroyed." Saburo reminded, "After all if it isn't destroyed we all die."

Momoka glared. She cared more about the people on Pekopon than their lives.

"Keroro, Keroro," Tamama hurried up to his boyfriend. He clutched at his arm. "You got to give me the dirt on that woman. How awful was she?" He loved talking smack about Mois, and after all these years he finally had a chance to do it again.

"Oh she was pretty bad." Keroro talked loudly so everybody could hear him. "She was really mad at us, but it wasn't my fault at all since I did nothing wrong."

Kululu glared at him. _Hey! You didn't contact her either and constantly exploited her on Pekopon. If there's one thing that's making me feel better it's that she might dislike you more than me._

"Actually Kululu's the one who ticked her off. Don't know why he asked to come if he was just going to be a jerk." Keroro frowned.

"Ohhh, he ticked her off? How?" Tamama wanted tips. After all he had been trying to get Mois angry for years and it took a lot for her to lose her temper.

"I don't know, he promised to stay in touch with her and contact her or something and he forgot." Keroro shrugged. Saying it out loud sounded stupid, after all why would Mois be mad about a little thing like that?

Kululu turned around not wanting people to see his face flush. He didn't want his mistake or worse yet, his relationship with Mois to be brought to public light.

Giroro looked at him. "You didn't contact her? Even when you were supposed to meet with her and a heads up would have helped the meeting go a lot more smoothly?"

"I...I guess I might have promised on Pekopon to text her every now and then and I might have forgotten?" Kululu said awkwardly. "Didn't know she'd be so mad about such a little thing." He kicked at the ground.

Everybody looked at him like he was an idiot.

Natsumi crouched down to be at his height. "Don't worry." She told him, "Sounds like she's just being irrationally angry. After all you didn't owe her anything. Nobody owes anybody anything. She sounds like the classic sort of clingy ex-"

"She's not my ex! We were never together!" Kululu corrected desperately.

"Okay, well she just sounds clingy. I've been in a lot of relationships like that where my boyfriends were mad because I never called, texted them or anything at all. So I'm totally on your side this time for once." Natsumi reassured.

Kululu didn't know if he wanted Natsumi to be on his side. "But you're so dumb. It makes me feel worse when you're on my side. Ku, ku, ku."

Natsumi looked like she wanted to punch him, but she contained herself. "Usually you should just be forward with the clingy person and say that you didn't want to contact them and that was why. Or you had better things to do." She tried to advise, "Maybe you didn't have a lot of time on your hands. Sorry Mois's being so clingy..."

Saburo tilted his head to the side, "But you were so good at keeping in contact with me. Why didn't you just send Mois a single text? It could have really helped and you're good at keeping contact with people. Better than the rest of the platoon." He pointed out.

 _Thanks for pointing out the obvious._ Kululu glared, _Obviously I didn't forgot, I just didn't keep in touch on purpose. Which was a bit of a mistake._ That was an understatement.

"It's not just that she's mad at me." Kululu tried to defend, "Mois has different values now. She's grown older and changed."

Fuyuki's eyes lit up. "Oh that makes sense!"

Kululu glanced at him. Sure that would make sense to a pekoponian because they saw age as a different sort of thing, but Mois didn't mature very fast. By all logic she should be just as forgiving and happy as she was on Pekopon.

"I mean she told us- Me and Natsumi at least that her personality drastically changed when she came to Pekopon because she hit her head. She said she turned over a new leaf. So maybe it reverted back once she got to Angol? I hate to think about what the original Mois was like." Fuyuki shuddered.

Keroro just shook his head. "Not good." He whispered, "Not good at all." He was shaking. He didn't like the original Mois as much as the newer version on Pekopon.

Kululu's mouth opened a moment to protest. But Fuyuki made a great point. He had always assumed that he knew what the original Mois was like and that she had shined through in their conversations about technology, disasters and talking smack about Kululu's platoon mates. But what if she had reverted back to her original ways and she was totally different for a reason, that the Mois Kululu had known on Pekopon was a giant concussion filled lie?

He instantly felt terrible and bad. What if the girl he had fallen in love with, the naive, kind of clumsy and ditzy innocent and simple minded Mois had never existed. Her idiocy at some things like not being able to correctly say idioms did sound a bit like a concussion. Her relationship with Keroro definitely sounded like a mistake.

 _So...Did I fall in love with something that was never there? Just imaginary?_ That sounded like something pathetic that Kululu would do. He didn't deserve to have emotions like love after all. He had always prided himself on having no heart.

So it made sense that some of the things about Mois that he had liked weren't real.

* * *

Kululu went into work in a sour mood. Especially since negotiations with the Angols had gone so poorly.

Looking at the picture on his desk of Mois had become tainted for him. Had she really wanted to smile for that picture? Her expressions had been so cold when he had seen her again? Or was her whole expression, her, just very mentally damaged.

He picked up his picture. Barely looking at it, he finally had the courage to toss it in the trash. It didn't mean anything to him any longer.

That Mois, his friend, that had been Mois's nightmare. She might not have even been real.

 _That smile...It wasn't even her choice. She had no choice but to smile because of the damage to her head._ Why hadn't he fixed it on Pekopon? Why hadn't he demanded to look at her and help?

It was because he hated helping people. He had made a mistake of not helping her when he had the chance.

 _Why did I fall in love with Mois?_ He asked himself. He remembered the first moment that he had really realized he was in too deep. That moment that she had terrified him and just been silent and stared at him. Was that really her? Or was she just spacing out because of a concussion? _I fell in love with a Mois who might not have existed._ And he felt terrible for Mois. Because even if she might not have existed she still carried the image of the girl he had loved, the body, and he didn't want her to be in pain.

He didn't know if that was love or just guilt. He couldn't tell. But he regretted his feelings. He regretted them so much.

Garuru walked near Kululu's desk. "Cleaning up?" He noted the trash bag.

"Yeah." Kululu nodded.

"I need you and the rest of the Keroro platoon in the conference room. I heard from Keroro about how poorly the negotiations went. So we're going to have to go to plan B." Garuru told them.

 _Trying to destroy the planet ourselves?_ Kululu wondered. Likely it wouldn't work unless it was purified by an Angolian. But he nodded and headed to the conference room.

He had to follow Garuru's orders after all.

* * *

Keroro, Tamama, Giroro and Kululu sat in front of Garuru along with a string of higher-ups, generals, Keroro's father and other people of importance.

"We can not afford to have the Angolians refuse to destroy Pekopon. It needs to go." Garuru told the group.

"But how are we going to convince them? They refused!" Keroro reminded.

Garuru kept his hands steady. He was a warrior. "We'll convince them through force if necessary. If they refuse to do something so important we're going to have to go to war with them, until they realize that we're the stronger force and they will have to follow our rules."

Generals cheered. They agreed with Garuru. "Keron is number one in the universe!" They chanted.

"We're going to war. Keroro Platoon..." He turned to Keroro's platoon, "You're war heroes from Pekopon. We need your skill. Will you help us? It's your time to save the universe."

Giroro nodded. He'd make Garuru proud. "Of course."

"At the drop of a hat I'd go to war with the angols." Tamama smiled, standing up.

Keroro nodded, "If it's an order..."

Kululu's mouth became dry. War with Mois? _She's my...Enemy?_ They had never been in a situation like that. They were only enemies in personal terms when he was being a jerk and she didn't want him to be. "Ku, ku, ku..." Kululu just nodded.

Refusing would be traitorous after all. And he saw the logic in what Garuru was doing.

"Good. We'll invite some of the higher up Angols from their council for a peace meeting and to celebrate themselves. Then...We'll declare war." Garuru told them. "Tomorrow 12 hundred, meet at the neighboring planet in the gamma solar system." He gave them all the list of instructions.

They nodded.

* * *

The Keroro Platoon of course kept the pekoponians and Dororo posted.

"War with Angol?" Natsumi asked flabbergasted.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Giroro grinned, "You'll be able to see a real keronian war! I can't wait to show you Natsumi-" He just wanted to impress her.

"That's terrible!" Natsumi gasped. "That's a stupid idea to go to war with planet destroyers!"

Giroro frowned. Natsumi wasn't the type to back down from a challenge. Where did all this logicalness come from? This cowardlyness?

"I agree..." Fuyuki nodded, "Mois was our friend."

 _Stop talking._ Kululu glared. Why could Fuyuki so easily declare that Mois was his friend when Kululu couldn't? Why was Fuyuki so easy going when it came to people? The friend word was a big declaration after all!

"Sometimes war happens. I hope you're okay, Tamama." Momoka begged.

"The angolians won't stand a chance." Dororo frowned, "We're so strong as an army..."

Koyuki held Dororo's hand. "I hope Mois isn't too mad about you destroying her people. I mean, I guess she might not be since she attempted to destroy earth so many times..."

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Saburo asked Kululu, glancing at him. "I mean you were in the meeting."

Kululu was surprised he was being asked his opinion. "No." He admitted, "The angolians are way stronger than us. And if they're killed they'll just be reincarnated eventually. Nobody's ever been stupid enough to declare war on the Angols. Because as Natsumi said they're planet destroyers. I predict that most likely we'll get our butt kicked. Who knows how long we'll live?" Kululu pointed out.

Everybody was grim.

"Don't be too scared. If it comes down to things, I'll protect you if you're chicken." Giroro reminded him. He liked a fight.

He wasn't scared at all.

* * *

The keronians met up at the building that Garuru had designated on another planet in case the angolians decided to blow up that planet

"Only some of them can destroy planets." Kululu reminded Garuru secretly, "Only the royal family. So that's Mois, her father the King of Terror, Angol Tia her mother and I believe she mentioned that her cousin Fear was gifted a lucifer spear."

Garuru nodded. That helped. "Thanks. Now stand back. The front line soldiers will handle this."

Kululu wasn't exactly sure what would happen, but he knew it probably wasn't good.

Angolians opened the door. Mostly old ones that seemed to be just skin and bones, but Mois was with them.

Kululu had never seen that many angolians. There were at least twenty that he could count.

"We accepted your gracias invitation to party." One of the old angolians told Garuru, "But we are confused why you wanted to rehash our treaty. But as some of the angolians that were part of the treaty we have come to help you."

Garuru brought his hand up as if he was making a signal. Suddenly the keronian front line soldiers pulled out their machine guns.

 _Wait...We were going to declare war by sending a message..._ Kululu realized. The angolians who were here to meet with Garuru were going to be slaughtered.

And Mois was with them.

Before Kululu could say anything, gunfire filled the room. Angolians didn't have long distance weapons so they of course were filled with bullet.

Crystal blood splattered all over the ground. Screams filled the room and Keroro hit the lights to make it go out so that nobody would know who was running around and the angolians would have a worse trouble escaping.

 _Mois! Mois!_ Could she escape? Would she be okay?

The lights flickered on and the room was filled with piles of angolians. Mostly the old ones who couldn't dodge.

Angol Mois's hand was on the light fixture. Her other hand was on her lucifer spear that had just gutted Keroro's father.

She threw the Keronian body at Garuru's feet.

Keroro screamed and dropped to his knees. "DAD!" He yelled.

"I assume this is a declaration of war?" Mois asked.

Garuru frowned. "You must have escaped the barrage of gunfire by hiding behind another body." The ammo was on the ground and they were almost out. Everybody was refilling.

"Do you think this is the first time I've been sent into a room filled with people lining up with guns?" Mois asked.

Garuru shook his head. She was the only one armed with a lucifer spear there, so likely she would be the toughest. Garuru was silent.

"I take this as a declaration. I've never been in a war before." Mois admitted, "But you'll regret your choice. Making a move against us angolians is the wrong choice."

"Shoot her." Garuru tried to say, but Keroro's crying was too loud. Nobody could hear him.

Mois sighed and turned her lucifer spear back into a phone. She checked the time.

Garuru tapped his feet insulted. "What are you doing? You're in a battle! You really haven't ever fought with anyone before?"

Mois smiled, "You really think I thought nothing was going to happen here? The entire building is covered in explosives that I put around just in case." She paused, "You managed to kill the oldest of the angolians, luckily they were a hassle to be around anyway." She sighed, "I just detonated it so...By my calculations of the maximum of how much you can move those tiny keronian legs...None of you will escape the blast." She smiled and turned around.

Garuru's eyes widened. "She...She knew how to make explosives."

"Um..." _Crap. I taught her that! I taught her the mechanics and gave her the blue prints! Didn't think she had kept them._ Kululu looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Don't worry. Your deaths will be quick. Maybe even merciful." Mois said slowly.

Thinking quickly, Kululu grabbed Giroro, and Tamama's arms. He rushed closer to Garuru and threw something on the ground. A little invention pack of a force field. Luckily Keroro was close enough to be caught in it.

The building exploded and crumbled away, but the five of them survived.

Mois frowned as she saw the rubble surrounding the light purple force field. Brushing it off like it was dust she frowned to see the keronians underneath.

"Kululu? Tamama? Giroro? You're here?" She hadn't noticed that they had come with Garuru to kill her. She looked hurt realizing that they were part of the group that had been sent to slaughter those angolians.

She tapped the force field, but it was solid. Kululu's inventions were way too strong.

"You should have not done this, Garuru." Kululu scolded, "Told you she—the angolians were way tougher than us."

Kululu tried to ignore the hurt in her voice.

Mois hit the force field with her lucifer spear to get his attention. It shook for a moment, but there was no damage.

Kululu glanced at her knowing that she was trying to get his attention. "Were you going to kill us, Mois? Your old friends Giroro, Tamama, Me?" He tried to get her to back off. After all if he didn't she'd be able to break the force field eventually.

She had every right to be mad. Her people had just been slaughtered. But he knew he had to be rational with this interaction. Calculating. Or else they would all die.

"What about me?" Keroro reminded. Nobody listened to him. Apparently he didn't matter.

Mois looked hurt. "I...I didn't know you three were here! You were short and in the back...But...But you saw me..." She recalled. Her strong, cold exterior of a lord of terror melted away to despair. "You were trying to kill me and my people." She realized. She stepped back a moment, shaking. Her eyes were wide.

She knew Kululu hadn't contacted her, but this way way worse.

"I...I didn't support the action to start a war." Kululu tried to defend. _I didn't know we were going to try to slaughter you..._ He couldn't claim he didn't know though. He prided himself on being informed.

And being not informed and not knowing about this was a crime. He couldn't believe himself, "You're much stronger than us. I didn't want this to happen."

Mois was silent for a moment. "I won't try to kill you today." She told them, "So you can take the force field down. I will give you the chance to get far far away from this war and not fight against me if you wish."

She turned around.

"Don't-" Garuru requested, but Kululu took the force field down anyway.

He wanted to show Mois for once that he respected her words. Believed her. Trusted her. He hoped that maybe could make up for the crime he had just taken a part in, killing so many of her people.

Tamama was the first to do anything. He spat at Mois. "Well I'm going to fight against you. I can't wait to smear your face in the dirt, woman."

Mois looked hurt and shocked that Tamama wanted to attack her.

Kululu didn't speak for a moment. He just looked at her. _She hasn't ever brought up the kissing thing._ He noticed. Perhaps kissing her wasn't as important to her as not texting. But he was kind of glad that she hadn't chosen now to ask him about it even though she had a chance to talk to him.

"Do you still consider us friends?" Giroro asked, "Is that why you're letting us live?"

"I-" Mois was cut off before she could respond.

"Friendship is weakness on the battlefield. Let me give you that piece of advice. If we're going to be in a war against each other I'll throw that friendship aside and go toe-to-toe against you. So I hope you'll do the same for me and not give me opportunities like this to get away." Giroro advised.

Mois smiled a bit at him and nodded in respect. "Although our time together is a distant memory, I'd like to honor it at least a bit by giving you this one opportunity to step away from the fighting."

"I have to fight." Keroro spoke up, "You're doing wrong by not helping us. But if you decide you want to aid us..." He dropped to the ground, "Please please help us Mois! I don't want you killing any more of my family members!" His face was snotty as he wailed.

Tamama rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to get my man's attention, woman! He'll never be yours! Even if he begs you to help, I'll make sure you don't ever look at him or interact with him!

"Your...Man's?" Mois was confused.

"They're together." Giroro showed her pity and told her something that she would never suspect.

She looked shocked. She had no idea there was even anything going on between them like interest. "Congratulations I suppose?"

She was so confused. She just blinked over and over again in confusion.

"I...I...I don't want to fight you..." Kululu after several moments, finally worked up the courage to stutter out anything, anything at all that made them seem like not enemies.

Mois looked at him in stunned confusion at his confession. Her face lit up a moment- almost hopeful. "Why?" She asked. She was staring at him with those large sparkly innocent eyes.

It was the same. She was the same, wasn't she? _Maybe she is the same Mois as seven years ago._ Kululu thought to himself. She looked so hopeful, so stunningly bright, _Maybe our relationship...Maybe us, meant something to her too. Maybe I was important to her. Maybe there was nothing really to worry about about our relationship only meaning something to me._

"Because you're my fr-" Kululu was about to say it, say a declaration that he couldn't take back. _You're my friend. I don't want to fight you._ He was about to finally talk to her.

And then Giroro stopped him. He put his hand over Kululu's mouth and cut him off.

 _He's going to turn traitor if he tries to make friends with her. If he's too close to her. And we're in a war against her._ Giroro recalled. He had seen this happen before with him and Natsumi, and Kululu was an ally that they could not afford to have throw their war.

"Did you know that Kululu kept in contact with Saburo throughout all these years?" Giroro said quickly cutting off Kululu. It had no basis in this conversation but he knew it would get Mois's attention.

After all Kululu hadn't kept up in contact with Mois.

Mois looked very visibly startled by this confession. "Oh..." Her face scrunched up in hurt, "I suppose that makes sense." She glared for a moment at Kululu, waved to them and left.

"I hope I see none of you on the battlefield." She told them.

They all frowned. They all knew they'd see her.

* * *

In the following weeks war came to Keron full scale. Angol was mad about the slaughter that the keronians had done to their people. And a war quickly started between the two worlds.

Giroro, Keroro, Tamama and Kululu didn't pull out of the war. But they weren't anywhere near the front lines.

Kululu heard about what Mois was up to through frightened soldiers. He hadn't seen her much, but she was one of the front lines soldiers of angol. She was the perfect little blood thirsty soldier, killing thousands upon thousands of keronian troops.

Keron was hurting because of her. She was not only fighting but ordering soldiers around, concocting perfect plans, ordering her soldiers and being an amazing general.

Kululu hadn't seen her very much. He wasn't on the front lines so he hadn't luckily had to face her, but every time he saw her in passing she didn't even so much as glance at him.

He'd try to say something to her, but she was the definition of cool beauty and elegance. She just ignored him, not even talking to him.

He couldn't help feel like this war was a symbol of how they were officially done. Their relationship as co-workers that would never happen again since they were enemies, and more importantly their friendship.

And even though Kululu had loved her, it was her friendship that he cared about more than anything. But it was gone and dead to her. He would have traded both of his kisses- both of his mistakes, just for a chance to be her friend again.

He wanted to be her friend again. But he couldn't ever be her friend. He no longer cared about how much he loved her.

 _I won't ever deny that she looks dang hot killing her enemies though and in her cute little general outfit._ Kululu thought to himself. He couldn't ever be a perfect hypothetical friend.

Even in a war he still kind of checked her out. And although he kept that to himself, he didn't feel bad about it at all.

After all who wouldn't be attracted to an Angol Mois slaughtering her enemies?

The war had started and Kululu didn't know if Keron would ever be out of it. He knew it would only ever end when Keron was dead. Which might be soon.

He wondered how long they could survive. That was his goal as a keronian soldier. To make them survive.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	7. Cutting Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Just mostly war stuff going on.**

* * *

The battle had been raging on for a full month. Not only were keronians dying but news had started to circulate about the virus on Pekopon, and the numbers of deaths had risen.

People were finally starting to fall from the virus. It was a massive plague.

Keroro sat in front of the pekoponians who were still hiding out at Dobaba's mansion. They hadn't been unaffected by the war. Some of Dobaba's industries had been attacked.

Keroro passed around some newspapers about the status of Pekopon.

"Do...Do you think Mom has already gotten sick?" Fuyuki asked Natsumi.

"Don't think about it. It's better not to think about it." She shook her head.

"Angol still won't change their mind about not destroying Pekopon." Keroro told them, "And I know we want to keep you safe, but it's about time to decide if...If we should include you in the fighting. After all this is your planet too now."

He wanted to trust their pekoponian friends. Maybe just maybe they'd be able to beat Mois when they themselves couldn't.

"But we're humans!" Fuyuki reminded Keroro, "We're not supposed to be here. Won't the keronians have problems with us."

"Garuru already suspects that we saved Natsumi." Giroro admitted, "He told me the other day, in his own words of course! That he knew I wouldn't let my pekoponian girl-I mean friend perish." Giroro started blushing, "He's fine with it. I think most of keron doesn't care. They have better things to think about."

Fuyuki nodded. He glanced at Keroro, "I'm sorry, sarge. But I can't help you. I'm not a fighter."

"I know. I want you to stay safe, Fuyuki." Keroro agreed.

"I've been helping Dobaba out with his business here. Learning how to produce and sell keronian weapons. I've been doing what I can." Momoka nodded, "But I think I'm doing better here than in the front lines."

Tamama nodded to her.

Giroro glanced at Natsumi. For the last month he had been trying to convince her to fight with him under a disguise. It had been a personal fantasy of his to fight in battle with Natsumi instead of against her.

And this war with the Angolians was finally the opportunity he wanted to fight by her side.

"No. We're losing this war and it doesn't make any sense to fight a losing battle." Natsumi frowned. However she had refused every offer to fight. She was too rational, she thought things through now.

She was an adult, older, more mature. But Giroro missed the light of her warrior spirit when she would just punch things that she thought was wrong.

"Where's your warrior spirit, Natsumi?" Giroro asked.

"Gone. I'm not a warrior." Natsumi said hurriedly.

Giroro frowned sadly.

"Well I'll help." Saburo volunteered. "I don't want to be in the front lines though." He glanced at Kululu, "Any chance I could help you with mission control?"

"You want to form a tech team with me? Ku?" Kululu asked. He liked the idea of having Saburo's help but something felt wrong about forming a tech team that didn't have Mois.

He liked Saburo but would he be able to be as good as Mois's high standard. "Fine." He tried to be more willing to accept help, accept friendship.

He didn't want to repeat the mistakes he had made with Mois.

"I'm supposed to be dead. I don't want the Keroro Platoon to be hated because people realize that you helped me fake my death." Dororo explained. He couldn't help even if he wanted to.

"And...I promised Dororo I'd stay out of danger." Koyuki frowned.

So they only had Saburo helping.

* * *

Natsumi was trying to be rational by not going into battle. She wanted to be logical. To be mature. To be smart.

But sometimes some things are more important than reason.

Natsumi waved to the frogs and Saburo as they left for the war yet again and she walked along the gardens in Dobaba's manor. Some of his employees were walking around. They were all very nice and friendly to her.

Although she used to hate aliens, she liked the alien populace of Keron. She was not as irrational as she had been when she was a teen. She didn't hate people for no reason.

"It's my daughter. Isn't she cute?" A mother keronian said while carrying around her baby. Natsumi liked seeing the small keronian child.

"She is." Natsumi agreed.

 _If Mois doesn't destroy Earth._ Natsumi realized. _These people will die. So many people will die and Earth will destroy everything._ She hated to think about it. She loved her home planet.

But she didn't want innocents to die because of Mois's bad decisions. And Natsumi knew that even if she tried to be reasonable, it hurt to sit down and watch people die. To do nothing.

She didn't like feeling powerless. But she had accepted feeling powerless after the keronians had left.

 _Things are no longer like that. Keroro and Giroro are back. And they will die if you don't do anything._ Natsumi reminded. She had to fight. It wasn't like her to sit back and twiddle her thumbs.

Giroro was right. She was a warrior. It was in her blood. So she left and grabbed some guns from Dobaba's mansion.

Quickly she ran to where the keronians had left to. She followed the subways, the trains. People gave her passing glances but since a lot of them were evacuating they didn't talk to her much.

Eventually she found Giroro on the battlefield. An angolian was attacking him.

 _You're a warrior, Natsumi._ Natsumi recalled. And she pulled the trigger. The angolian fell down.

"Natsumi?" Giroro asked shocked seeing Natsumi on the battlefield.

"You guys are losing, aren't you? Let me fix this battle for you." She offered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be rational!" Giroro pointed out.

"I'm done being reasonable. It's time to save some people." She hissed, she shot at someone again that was attacking.

Giroro swooned as he saw her fight. She was sending those Angolians back! She was turning the tide of this battle.

"Did you miss me?" Natsumi teased.

"God yes." Giroro nodded, "Now let's fight together. Just like old times."

Natsumi smiled. She would have liked that. She had tried for so long to get rid of her old self, to abandon it. But she liked the old Natsumi.

She wanted things to be the same. So she was happy to join Giroro in battle.

Her warrior spirit was back.

* * *

Saburo wasn't having as much luck as Natsumi. He wasn't turning the tide of a battlefield.

Kululu sat in a chair with his computers surrounding him, far from the battlefield. Saburo was behind him.

"Don't touch that." Kululu scolded.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Saburo asked, "I was just turning the computer on!"

"Just...Try to match my movements." Kululu described "We're going to have to work together as a team to monitor the battlefield. Make sure they don't have reinforcements. We'll also have to counter hack Mois, and try to predict what her next battle strategy will be." His headphones unplugged to hook up to his computer.

"Counter...Hack?" Saburo asked.

"Oh yeah. She's been trying to get into the keronian system for a few weeks. Blow up our power supply, corrupt the files, stop the networking between computers, stuff like that. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu shrugged.

Saburo paled. "And she hasn't been successful yet?"

"Luckily no. I've been trying to rewire her to other planets and she's been messing up their systems. Ku, ku, ku. Got to be a jerk even in war times." Kululu grinned. He started typing.

Saburo tried to watch what he was doing and figure out what sort of programming he was supposed to be doing. He tried to imitate it as Kululu handed him something.

Saburo didn't catch it and it fell to the floor.

Kululu glared at him for a moment.

"You could have given me some warning that you were tossing me something." Saburo frowned. "Say something like here, or something like that."

"Mois doesn't need a warning." Kululu whispered quietly. She was always in sync with him. She had been the perfect partner on the tech team.

And nothing else, even Saburo compared.

"Well I'm not Mois. And I need training." Saburo tried to plead. But Kululu didn't want a new partner. He didn't really want to train him.

"Fine." He tried to give him a few instructions, but would constantly get annoyed with him when he didn't do things as fast or in the same manner as Mois.

"I sent that virus off!" Saburo frowned.

"But you didn't clap after wards." Kululu crossed his arms. Mois had always clapped and smiled.

Saburo grumbled in annoyance. He felt he was doing pretty well for a first timer! He didn't know what Kululu's problem was.

Usually they were in sync. But Kululu was getting constantly annoyed with him over little things.

Eventually as the hours went by, Saburo glanced over to Kululu's computer and chair behind him to see what Kululu was doing. Kululu had been banging his head against the table had Saburo's screw ups last time he checked.

But this time Kululu was typing with one hand, and scrolling with his mouse with his other on a different monitor. Instead of having his full attention on the war he was instead using satellites to take pictures of Mois on the battlefield and then arrange them perfectly in a folder with his other Mois pictures.

Every now and then he would scroll through them and smile as he just sort of gazed at a bunch of Mois pictures.

"Ah...I get it." Saburo smiled, seeing what was going on. "You miss Mois."

"What?" Kululu quickly exited his photo capturing monitor, blocking it out and clicking exit as fast as he could.

"You're not really mad at me. I'm doing a good job, but since Mois was your old partner you feel as if she should be here." Saburo smiled. So the fault wasn't with him.

"She...She was just really good at tech team stuff. We were a good team." Kululu tried to explain.

"I can understand why you're distracted and annoyed. It must be tough fighting your ex-" Saburo tried to comfort him.

"She's not my ex! We were never together. Why do so many people from pekopon think that we were a thing?" Kululu asked annoyed.

Saburo frowned. _So they weren't a thing? Guess it was one-sided then. I always kind of thought like they were dating. I mean Kululu made it sound like they kind of were._ "Oh...My bad." Saburo apologized, "But...It's okay to have a soft spot for her her. Even if she is the enemy."

Kululu frowned. "I don't have a soft spot for her!"

"Then what were all those pictures about?" Saburo asked. He had seen them. The worst excuse Kululu could give was that they didn't exist. That would be a very bad lie.

Kululu sweat for a moment, until he found an excuse that he decided to go with. "I never said I didn't think she wasn't hot. You really think I wouldn't be the type of guy that was attracted to someone destroying their enemies in such a bloody fashion? Ku, ku, ku."

"I kind of hoped you weren't." Saburo admitted. He could tell Kululu was joking. He wasn't really super attracted to Mois killing other keronians.

"Ku. She's super hot." Kululu sounded like he was swooning. He turned on the satellite again. "Oh look at that! She blew up a building. She's so cute~."

Saburo felt with a terrible dread that maybe Kululu wasn't joking. After all it really did sound like Kululu was swooning.

 _Crap. He does think her killing people is hot!_ Saburo had a weird friend. He would like to hope that things went well between Kululu and Angol Mois, but that was just weird...

He hoped that someday they could talk between each other and start a normal relationship, instead of one that revolved around murder.

* * *

Natsumi had managed to help out the front lines a lot. She had turned the tide of the battle completely. The keronians were actually winning for once.

And because of that Mois had been forced to actually get out into the front lines to face her. Twirling her spear she stood in front of her former friend.

"Mois." Natsumi's voice was cold. She had killed for the first time today, and she wouldn't hold back against anyone who hurt innocents. Even a former friend.

"Natsumi." Mois didn't want to attack Natsumi. _All right. You're the tough angolian general. You're leading this war. But Natsumi...Natsumi's just a pekoponian. So try not to hurt her._ She needed to appear tough, evil, like a dictator to make the keronians realize that she wasn't something they could exploit.

She would be the ruler of Angol someday. And she needed to appear the part. If she played her role right she'd someday become it. That was something she was sure of. But besides being mad at the keronians she wasn't really evil. And she didn't want to hurt Natsumi at all.

 _I'm fighting for what I believe in. Trying to do what I think is best._ Mois remembered. The universe would be better if they had a fresh start. Too many people, too many planets were filled with sin.

And sin just hurt others. It was time to stand back and do nothing and let nature take its course. But Mois didn't want to hurt Natsumi personally. She'd let Natsumi live until the end of the universe which might be several years away.

Natsumi could have several good years.

Natsumi charged at Mois and Mois tried to dodge. She tried to pretend like she was attacking back, swinging her spear onto the ground and causing the ground to shatter into craters. But she always made sure that Natsumi wouldn't be hurt by the attacks.

"We used to be friends, Natsumi. Stand down." Mois tried to plead with Natsumi. She still cared for her.

"Used to doesn't matter to me. The present and the future is what I'm fighting for. I don't live in the past." Natsumi pulled out something she had concealed under her leggings. A knife. Giroro's dagger that he must have lent to her to protect herself.

Giroro smiled and cheered Natsumi on in the background as Natsumi charged, before Mois could stop her, Natsumi made a clean slice at Mois's side of her stomach.

The knife sliced through the fabric of her shirt and blood coated her shirt. "AHH!" Mois screamed out in pain. It was the first time anyone at all had managed to land a hit on her.

And it was because she was holding back.

 _She...She's fighting with the intent to kill._ Mois realized as she stepped back and cradled her side. She was trying not to cry from the pain, but she wasn't strong and tough. She hadn't done this before, battling, so she was whimpering a bit.

"Mois!" Fear, Mois's closet ally caught Mois as Mois started teetering. Mois smiled at her cousin. At least she had one friend who was looking out for her.

"I'll kill you, pekoponian scum! How dare you hurt my cousin!" Fear snarled.

Mois stopped her. She shook her head.

 _I cared about Natsumi. I still thought of her as a friend after all this time. But I don't think Natsumi thinks the same of me._ Mois realized. _She's protecting her other friends from me. I mean nothing to her._ Mois felt sad at the realization.

Seven years ago the keronians had left the pekoponians. But the pekoponians and the keronians both left her. None of them cared about her.

They all left and now none of them cared a smidgen about her. None of them were trying to tell her it would be okay, that they didn't want to harm her, that this war didn't mean anything compared to their friendship.

 _It's because none of them consider themselves my friends._ Mois realized. She was all alone. She had thought that she was sparing her old friends because of old time's sake, but perhaps she had read into their relationship wrong. She had seen something that had never been, just like her childhood with Keroro.

She had desperately wanted a friendship. But it had never existed.

"She can win this battle." Mois spoke up, trying to act like a leader as Fear helped her up. "It doesn't mean anything to us. It just means that this city isn't destroyed. A city is smaller than a universe." And that was what this war was about. The universe. "Let's go, Fear."

Fear nodded. She needed to help bandage Mois's wound.

"And don't come back!" Natsumi hissed.

"If you try to hurt Natsumi, I'll kill you!" Giroro threatened. Mois didn't look behind her as Fear and her left.

* * *

Mois hissed in pain as Fear tried to disinfect her wound.

"It's deep. She cut you pretty deep. If it gets infected you could be gravely injured." Fear reminded her.

"I'm fine." Mois tried to reassure her cousin. She needed to be strong, but she was feeling dizzy. Fear sat her down.

"You've never fought before. I love fighting and have done it countless times. You might be great at mass destruction and giving orders, strategy and hacking into their databases to figure out their plans, but in a personal fight you're terrible." Fear told her. "You need to take more care of yourself. I saw you holding back against her."

"She was my friend!" Mois tried to defend.

"Even if our blood is crystal we can still bleed!" Fear's voice was filled with concern and worry for her cousin, "And she doesn't look much like a friend. She's only hurting you. As I told you before cut off that weakness that you feel for your old friends. They're only dragging you down."

Mois frowned. Fear was just like Asami. Tough. She was blunt. When she felt something she said it out loud.

"You've done it before." Fear tried to talk more soothingly, "You cut off that emotional attachment you had to the green one- Keroro, who was only dragging you down. You were able to achieve so much because you cared so little for him. To be able to stand up for yourself." Fear reminded.

Mois smiled. It had taken her a while, but Fear was right. She had cut off the toxic poison that was Keroro from her life. And that had made it so much easier to negotiate.

"A princess like you- A title that you yourself made, might I remind you." Fear told her, "The lord of terror doesn't deserve to be used. And you've felt so much better ever since ridding yourself of him, aren't I right? So do it with those others that are hurting you!" Fear encouraged. She had to try to advise her cousin to make smart decisions or else Mois's kindness would be her undoing.

"But I don't want to cut off my friends." Mois frowned, "I...I miss Momoka, Fuyuki, Koyuki, Natsumi and Saburo. They were my pekoponian friends. They were different than other pekoponians. They were nice. And I don't really want to hurt them in battle."

Fear sat down next to Mois. She pat her cousin's head. "You know about that virus from Pekopon, right? Of course you know." Fear sighed, "You know it's highly contagious right? And that those pekoponians are the most susceptible because they carry the sin of being pekoponian..."

Moid nodded.

"They might already have it. The virus might just be hiding in their system infecting others because they're from the planet." Fear reminded, "So those pekoponians are doomed to die. Your friends are doomed to die."

Mois nodded, "I know that...And I never really cared about their death. After all everything is doomed to die eventually. I'm used to it. What I'm not used to is battle and war. Them dying from my hand in it—Well it's something I would ideally like to prevent." She didn't want that to happen.

"I suppose the thing I'm most not used to is my friends hating me." Mois admitted. "I don't like that they hate me because of this war." She didn't like being hated. "I...I feel more alone than ever."

"There is power in being alone." Fear tried to advise, "Being alone grants you power and power makes you alone." Fear nodded, "That's why even most of the angolians are afraid of you. Because of your power. You destroy more than any other angolian, you are truly the lord of terror. And the lord of terror stands alone. So be proud of it." Fear wasn't the best at understanding why friends were important.

Friendship wasn't important to their culture.

Mois nodded and sighed. But Fear was still worried about her cousin. She may not have cared much for friendship, but she cared for Mois. She was like a sister to her and she wanted to protect her.

"Do you think you can truly kill the keronians who are opposing us? All of them?" Fear asked.

"I can." Mois answered confidently.

"What about that one you were close to...Another former friend that you may very well face in battle...Wasn't his name Kululu? Can you kill him?" Fear asked.

Mois was quiet.

"You waited for days and days for him to call you." Fear recalled. "I remember you waiting with your phone so excitedly. You eventually tried to email him or call him yourself but his number and address didn't exist. You told me that he probably changed phones and continued waiting."

Mois frowned. "I don't like this story...I know I like stories, but not this one." She shook her head.

"You were so patient. So dutiful. Didn't you even consider him your best friend?" Fear continued.

Mois frowned and nodded. "He...I did consider him my best friend."  
"I remember when you realized two pekoponian years ago that the call you were waiting for was never coming that you cried and cried. You realized that he had ditched you and that you were nothing to him. He hurt you badly. But you're the type to still care. It takes you hundreds and hundreds of years to get over things like this. So can you really kill him?" Fear asked.

Mois frowned. "I have to." She said in a quiet voice, "Don't worry. Someday I will rule Angol and I can't play favorites. I have to be unbiased. You're right." She couldn't afford to hold back on old friends like Natsumi. That was the point of this speech. "But I won't target him specifically because he hurt me." Mois reassured.

"You can-" Fear tried to tell her. But Mois wouldn't hear him.

"I also won't give him lenience because of my feelings for him. If we cross in the battlefield he'll get the same treatment that anyone else would." She tried to promise.

"Feelings...?" Fear asked. As in current? _Ah...She still cares about him._ Fear realized. "You're still waiting for him to show you that he cares." Fear sadly deduced. "Aren't you?"

Mois couldn't lie. She gave a small tiny nod.

Fear sighed and put her arms around Mois. "Mois...It's not going to happen." Fear sadly told her, "You have to stop hoping, to stop feeling. Because its not going to happen after so long. He doesn't care about you. And you're worth so much more than someone who forgot to contact you or couldn't be bothered to."

Mois frowned. But she wanted her happy ending too. She wanted to be just as happy as Keroro and Tamama were now. Why couldn't she and Kululu be in a nice, happy, relationship?

Mois couldn't help herself. She put her hands on her face and let out a sob and started crying. "But I can't stop crying!" She admitted sadly, "Even if I pretend to it's not working! Even if I destroy everything in my path I still care about him and keep thinking about him!"

Fear pat her back.

"I want him to pay attention to me. To apologize to me for not talking to me!" Mois admitted sadly what she wanted oh so desperately, "I want him to tell me our two kisses weren't just some mistake, that he cares about me.."

"Wait...You two kissed? What kisses?" This was news to Fear. Panic and anger at Kululu was now rising inside of her. This was part of the story that she hadn't heard before.

If Mois didn't kill him, Fear could name one person who might. And it was her.

"I just want him to say that we're still friends. That he missed me." Mois sobbed, "But that's not true no matter how much I wish it." She wiped away her tears, "I always care too much. Want things too much. And it always ends up hurting me."

Fear nodded and held her crying leader. "You don't have to face him on the battlefield if you don't want to." She whispered. "I won't make you kill him or even talk to him."

After all if she came across him, Fear would deal with him. _I didn't know they were ex's._ She thought to herself.

"Thanks Fear." Mois sniffled, "I'm glad I have you." Fear wasn't around that much in her life before Pekopon, both of them were busy and had things to do so they saw each other rarely, but she did love Fear.

"You'll always have me." Fear reassured. "And the angols and you and me...We'll win." Fear reassured.

Mois smiled. She would like that.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	8. Still In Love

**Another chapter. Just starts out with a fluffy flashback. I could have done more fluffy flashbacks, but I was lazy.**

 **One couple finally finishes their story arc and resolves their problems!**

* * *

 **Several years ago on Pekopon, when the Keroro Platoon was invading**

Working together with Mois had been Kululu's favorite part of the day. Even though the work was boring, Mois never complained about it.

She scooted over to his desk to look over his shoulder. "Are you watching security cameras instead of filling out the paperwork?" She would tease.

"Ku. But I can't not! Giroro is about to give Natsumi some rare flowers that I told her she would love. But really they're bio engineered to turn into giant plants and attack her. Ku, ku, ku."

Mois leaned over, Kululu's shoulder. He was afraid she'd switch off the camera and scold him, telling him to go back to work so she wouldn't have to do everything herself.

"Want me to make popcorn?" She asked, "We can watch it together." She suggested.

Kululu grinned. Mois was great. Sometimes she hated him pranking people, but usually when they were alone together she acted rather supportive, complimenting him and supporting him in whatever actions he chose to take.

"Don't leave. You'll miss the best part. Ku, ku, ku" Now that he knew she wanted to watch together with him, he gladly welcomed the company. Kululu grabbed Mois's hand and pulled it closer to the computer. "The plant is supposed to take Saburo's voice like the plant is somehow him! Ku, ku, ku. I was going to type in what he was going to say, but you can do the honors."

"Wow. You really know how to show a girl a good time." Mois grinned. She wasn't even being sarcastic as she leaned over Kululu and typed.

"Natsumi! Save me! Giroro fed me to his evil plant because he didn't support our love!" The plant, in Saburo's voice said on the screen.

Natsumi instantly got very mad at Giroro and Giroro desperately tried to defend himself.

Kululu was laughing with Mois. "We can't stop now! Let's prank the rest of them!" He tried to pull her away from her work too.

"Oh...I don't know..." Mois frowned, "Isn't the paperwork that we're supposed to finish due tonight?"

"Well we could flood the base. Make a legitimate excuse at the end why we didn't finish it..." Kululu suggested, "What I'm saying is that I won't tell if you won't."

Mois's eyes lit up. "Make the base flooded from a typhoon from your weather machine and you've got yourself a deal, mister!" She loved those natural disasters. "You could say, my lips are sealed?"

Kululu smiled, "It would be my honor, dear~." He hadn't really let go of her hand, but he did like to be oddly flirtatious and couple like when they were working together on terrible schemes. Or curry. Curry also made him rather flirtatious.

Mois giggled. It was fun to play around with Kululu. They were the best of friends. "You could say, night around town?"

They never did finish their work.

* * *

 **Present**

Kululu liked to remember the times when he and Mois were working together. Being friends. Being themselves.

 _Is Mois the same as she was before? Is the Mois fighting in this war...The same Mois?_ He hadn't talked to her in seven years. He couldn't promise that she hadn't changed a considerable amount. After all Natsumi was very different as was Fuyuki.

And Mois at this moment was pure evil. She was slaughtering hundreds of keronians a day and enjoying it with a smile on her face. She was a strong leader, assertive and stood by her decisions.

 _I've always loved evil._ Kululu admitted to himself. _But...Am I still in love with Mois? She feels...Incredibly different._

True her being evil was incredibly hot. There was no denying that, but hot wasn't love. Was the admiration, the swooning that he felt at the new version of Mois love or lust?

 _Sure...I mean I would bang her right now if she asked, and god would I love to screw her, but do I love her in the same way that I used to?_ Kululu wondered to himself. It would be a lot easier to defeat her if his feelings for her were gone. Also it was a bit of an annoyance to be thinking about how much he wanted to screw Angol Mois while he was supposed to be working.

 _Curse me and my weakness at being so turned on by her bloodthirsty nature._ Kululu felt annoyed at himself.

Right now he was trying to figure out something important though. If he still had an emotional attachment to her. Feelings for her.

 _Would I give up everything just to have her near me?_ Kululu wondered, _Do I want to be near her presence? Do I want her to be safe and happy at all costs?_

Kululu didn't even need to think about the answers to those questions. It was undeniably a yes to all. But because Kululu didn't understand the abstract concept of love all that well, he wasn't sure if these were indicators that he loved her.

After all he could want her near him, even still, out of just loneliness. He was incredibly lonely and couldn't trust his desires to be indicators that he honestly cared about someone because sometimes it was just a clue that he wanted company. Anyone's company.

 _I need to sort this out though. If even after seven years I still love Mois. Because someday I might have to kill her on the battlefield or imprison her. And if I suspect I love her it will be all the more difficult._ If he did love her he could at least try to assure that she wouldn't die or be imprisoned, he could try best he could to help in his own way.

But he knew even if he didn't love her he didn't her to die.

 _I'm really not a good friend._ Kululu realized. Being in love with her shouldn't be the basis to not killing her. After all she had never made an attempt on his life even though he was incredibly awful and a jerk.

He knew he had never been a good friend. The problems with their friendship had started the moment he started second-guessing his feelings for her and wanted more than she was willing to give and being unsatisfied with even something as simple as friendship. He should have been satisfied by it. He couldn't afford to be picky about his relationships.

Things had started out on the right foot. He had been decent to her on their first meeting and they had worked well together. Their friendship had slowly started blossoming as she trusted him more and more despite how big of a jerk he was. But it quickly shattered the moment he had realized how afraid he was of her and more importantly the feelings that she made him feel.

He didn't know how to feel. Feeling scared him. And because of that he had pushed her away and been a bad friend of her, either wanting much less from her or much more. The friendship she gave him was never enough.

 _And now it's too late to repair things._ Kululu realized to his despair. Even if now what he wanted was their friendship, what she had always offered him, he could not take back what they once were. Things could never be the same. And it wasn't because of the war. The war didn't mean anything to him. It was because of his two mistakes that had been constantly on his mind since they happened.

The two kisses they had shared.

 _If I didn't kiss her..._ Kululu was shaking as he clenched his hand into a fist. _Then maybe I would have had the courage to contact her. Maybe I wouldn't have felt that that had to be our last meeting. I could have invited her to the get togethers we had as a platoon so that things weren't so one on one. So that I wouldn't be afraid of her just talking to me and us having nothing to talk about._ It could have been just like old times, with them off to the side and others around them.

 _I could have...No, I should have treated her like I treated Saburo. Keeping in contact with her._ He knew he really couldn't have done that. His relationship with Saburo was special. It was individual. That was why he didn't feel weird about it. It wasn't like a normal friendship. They were wave buddies. He felt that Saburo was like him, he hoped that Saburo was as awkward as him. And Mois was still more intimidating than Saburo so their relationship couldn't be repeated.

Kululu shook his head. He had to repair this. See if things were the same with Mois. If Mois was the same. He took his phone out quickly still remembering Mois's number.

 _Hey Mois! It's me Kululu._

 _How ya doing?_ He wrote on his phone.

 _Um...The war's pretty stressful between us and all. I hope you know that I don't support it._ Kululu looked over his words. They weren't terrible yet.

 _I hope it doesn't spill into our relationship. I'd hate for us to become something toxic and poisonous although as you know I do like to be a poisonous person._

 _I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. One of which was not writing to you. Maybe it looks like I'm only doing it now to get you to stop fighting but that's not true. I honestly do feel bad and you know it's rare for me to feel bad._

 _I'm sorry for not keeping our promise. I guess I have to do that pekoponian tradition of eating like a thousand needles or something now, right? Ku, ku, ku. Ouch. But it is possible I'm pretty sure. After all I fed Giroro a thousand._

 _Maybe I'll use him again as a test subject before I do it._

Kululu analyzed every word. Was it too close? To personal? Was it okay?

 _I miss you, Mois._ He wrote finally. _Hey to make up to you this whole war business and my mistakes how about after this is over I take you out to one of those nice restaurants in space. You would like to see something fancy like that, right? I'll even make sure it's not one of those curry palaces like last time. After all this is a present to you, not to me._

 _Just...Please talk to me. I understand that it doesn't feel good to be ignored._

He hovered over the send button before deleting the message. Just as always he became too timid at the last minute.

He couldn't send it. He could never send them. They were always deleted.

* * *

Tamama and Keroro were trying to come up with a plan and strategy for the next battle. They had been allotted one thousand troops to organize and command as the heroes from the Keroro platoon.

In the meeting room, just the two of them, they tried to come up with ideas.

"Okay, so we could try to attack from here, here and here...And then we could lure them into an ambush here with the good troops." Keroro moved around figures on a map while he gave ideas. Usually Tamama was always telling him that he did a good job but ever since they had entered a relationship Tamama was more honest and blunt at if Keroro's ideas were bad ones.

It really helped Keroro strive for better greatness.

"You know what I think we should do?" Tamama suggested, "Just kill her. Let's drop a bomb on her or something."

Keroro looked at him horrified at that idea.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Bombs don't work on her." Tamama remembered, "All right. Well, I'll lure that woman into an abandoned warehouse with a bunch of acid..."

"You sound like a super villain!" Keroro accused horrified. "And we can't kill Mois." He frowned. He remembered her too much as a child. He couldn't kill a child.

He felt bad for her. Even though she was the enemy. He didn't want to hurt her.

Tamama sighed and grumbled.

"So no more Mois killing plans. Now, which of the ambushes do you think will work?" Keroro rearranged the figures and asked for Tamama's attention.

Tamama got a devilish smirk on his face. He swiped away the figures on the table and stepped onto the table instead, lying down on the map. "You know what would be really dangerous?" Tamama told him, "Not planning and banging me on the table instead~" He tried to seduce Keroro by stretching his legs and showing off and looking as sexy as possible.

Keroro didn't look that interested. Tamama was always turned on by things like the idea of screwing instead of doing work. Of course a war like this would make him turned on.

The two of them had very different kinks. Tamama liked the idea of almost getting caught and was wrapped around the idea of 'dangerous love affair', he also liked being a bit commanding in bed and Keroro being leaderly. Keroro on the other hand was a natural dork in bed. He liked roleplaying and just sweet vanilla stuff.

The two of them did enjoy sex together, but sometimes Tamama would suggest things at really the wrong time and place.

"Maybe another time. I kind of want to get this done first." Keroro told him, "I mean this battle is important. And I would really like it if we didn't do anything that got us in trouble. Dangerous and risky stuff like that isn't very nice, you know? And I don't want to put you in that position of almost getting in trouble."

Tamama frowned. Almost getting in trouble was what made it exciting!

"You know our relationship should always be the first priority to you. Not this dumb battle junk." Now Tamama wasn't in the mood for sex at all. He just wanted Keroro to pay attention to him.

Keroro glanced at Tamama and hugged him. He gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek, "Of course our relationship is my first priority!" He always reassured Tamama as soon as possible when Tamama was getting moody.

 _Now I don't want him paying attention to me._ Tamama frowned bitterly. Keroro's sweetness and attentiveness made him feel bad about himself. Because Tamama knew for a fact he wasn't that great of a boyfriend and he shouldn't be put first.

"I'm done being manipulative and lazy like I was on Pekopon. I cost our platoon so much. So I'll always put you first, Tamama." Keroro reassured.

Tamama grumbled as Keroro cuddled him. It just made him feel worse and worse about himself realizing how terrible he was to have Keroro around him. He didn't deserve Keroro at all.

 _Maybe it's not my insecurities that are making me unhappy with Keroro lately._ Tamama realized. Maybe it was the appearance of Angol Mois again in his life that made him think about this, but he wasn't happy. Things didn't feel as right as they had on Pekopon.

 _Am I really happy being in a relationship with Keroro or was it just a childish crush where I wanted to worship him?_ Keroro and Tamama were equals now. Keroro had made sure of it, but things weren't as Tamama imagined.

They weren't in a dangerous love affair. They were in healthy domestic bliss. And for some reason Tamama had never imagined healthy domestic bliss before. Maybe all he saw about gay people in his childhood was raunchy sexual stuff. But he wasn't used to things being normal and healthy like a relationship.

And he didn't know if that was what he wanted. He was confused by too many things happening.

 _Do I love Keroro? Or did I love competing with Mois over Keroro? Did I just like being jealous?_ Tamama could imagine himself being that kind of person.

And he didn't know if he had an answer to this question. All he had were doubts. And he was frightened. Not for Keroro's sake but for himself. Maybe he was a monster only capable of jealousy.

Maybe that's why he wasn't happy. It wasn't his insecurities. Things just weren't right. After all Mois's appearance had made Tamama much more amorous and sexual again.

Was Mois the thing keeping their relationship going?

"The first ambush is great." Tamama decided, hoping to sooth Keroro's worries as he had his own worries.

He hoped Keroro didn't know what he was thinking about.

* * *

Fuyuki wasn't in the war. He wasn't helping at all. But he had his own problems to attend to.

Fuyuki had hoped that coming to space would have helped his and Momoka's relationship. After all he was one of the few human boys she now knew and he hated to be like that, but if earth was going to be destroyed likely they would have to repopulate.

At least that was the pick-up line he had given her last time. He was still confused why she was mad at him and had started blushing and stomped away.

 _Am...Am I that bad with girls?_ Fuyuki wondered. In their childhood Momoka had been his best friend when the keronians had been around. She had always been really close to him and although Fuyuki hadn't been able to tell at the time, looking back on it a lot of their interactions felt romantic, and his feelings had developed for her over time. Eventually he had realized that he was in love with her, even if it had taken him many, many years.

He had realized it actually four years after the keronians had left. It had taken him a while.

But Momoka now wanted nothing to do with him. And he wasn't sure why. Had he done something to offend her? Was it because of the keronians leaving?

He remained unaware that she had given up on him because she had felt that he would never have feelings for her and she didn't want to spend her life growing old and watching him, too shy to do anything.

"Sarge...I've tried every pick up manual I can find. Every tip and occult technique to impress girls, but Momoka isn't budging. Is she not attracted to me?" Fuyuki asked when Keroro was around. "I've even tried some of the techniques on other girls and they fall for me! So why doesn't Momoka like me? How do you win girls over, Sarge?"

Keroro blinked at him. "You're...Asking me advice on women?" He frowned like that was the worst choice ever.

"Uh-huh. Please. You're my best friend. You have to help me!" Fuyuki begged pathetically.

"Fuyuki..." Keroro put his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at him deeply in the eyes.

 _He must have some great wisdom to impart on me to win Momoka over._ Fuyuki realized hopefully.

"I'm gay as heck. I don't know a single thing about women! Why would you ask me?" Keroro answered sheepishly. "Women are a mystery to me and frankly something I don't want to learn about ever. Perfectly happy only knowing about boys."

Fuyuki blinked. _Well...I guess he wouldn't have any advice about girls then._ He felt bad for asking Keroro of all people. Keroro was the worst with girls after all even before Fuyuki had known he was gay.

He was just bad with them.

"I'll ask someone else..." Fuyuki decided. He couldn't find Giroro or Dororo around so he had to ask his last choice. Kululu.

Kululu might have been terrible with women too, but at least he knew about them. So Fuyuki asked him for advice.

"Momoka doesn't like me, and I really like her." Fuyuki sat down next to Kululu and started talking like a child despite being an adult. "And I love her so much but she keeps avoiding me and seems to hate me...How do I impress her? What techniques do I use to win over girls?" Fuyuki asked.

Kululu was playing on his phone. "I don't care about your love problems. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu said bluntly and annoyed. "I've got bigger things to worry about like the war."

Fuyuki frowned. Kululu probably had big things to think about he was right. "S-sorry..." He stuttered.

"Some people just change, Fuyuki." Kululu shrugged, "People grow up. You pekoponians changed a lot. We keronians didn't change much but you guys changed. I was lucky enough to keep in touch with Saburo, so I could see him grow or else he would be like a different person to me. Ku, ku, ku."

"But Momoka-I don't know what changed her." Fuyuki frowned.

"Maybe you didn't talk to her enough? Keep in touch with her. Ku, ku, ku. That can really change a person." Kululu suggested.

Fuyuki frowned. _Is he projecting his problems with Mois onto me?_ He knew Kululu had forgotten to text Mois and that was part of the reason she was so mad.

 _Wait...His whole conversation about people changing was mostly about Mois wasn't it. Not Momoka. He's just projecting._ Mois had changed a lot. Enough to start a war. Fuyuki frowned.

"Do you think Mois wants us all dead?" Fuyuki asked quietly, "Since she's changed too..."

"Who knows?" Kululu shrugged, "Life and death don't mean the same thing to her since she's an angolian. So it doesn't matter." He looked at the floor. "None of it really matters."

"Kululu, umm..." Fuyuki wanted to say something to comfort him.

"We thought Momoka would be the same as always too. You know, being in love with you and all since she used to like you. It seemed like the sort of love that would go on forever. Ku, ku, ku. But I guess that changed too just like Mois." Kululu spoke as if he was mocking Fuyuki for losing Fuyuki's love.

But Fuyuki just looked confused. He hadn't been aware that Momoka liked him. "Momoka was in love with me?"

"You didn't know? We've been gone for seven years and you never found out? Geez, you're dense! Ku, I wouldn't be surprised if she's just mad at you for being an idiot." Kululu laughed at him.

Fuyuki did feel like an idiot. So much more made sense about Momoka.

"I have to go." He said quickly. He needed to talk to Momoka.

Maybe now was the time for not tricks or techniques but honesty. There was no gimmick to winning Momoka over. He just needed to put his feelings on the line.

"Thanks for talking to me, Kululu." Fuyuki smiled and waved.

Kululu waved awkwardly too not sure how he had helped.

* * *

Fuyuki walked up to Momoka. He didn't have flowers or gifts in his hands or anything like that.

"What do you want?" Momoka asked impatiently.

"I...I heard that you used to like me." Fuyuki told her.

Momoka blushed deeply. Who had told him that? And how had it come up after all this time. "Used to." She corrected, "And then I realized that you had a thousand other girls to choose from." And that she didn't have the courage to make a move on Fuyuki. Not ever. Without Tamama she didn't have a reason to hang out with him.

"I love you." Fuyuki's words weren't cool and mature, they just spurted out like a water fountain. He just blurted them out.

"What?" Momoka asked shocked.

"I've been in love with you for a while. I haven't been flirting with you because I'm a playboy. I just like you!" Fuyuki told her. "I wanted to be honest with you since I was worried you didn't know."

Momoka covered her mouth. Fuyuki liked her? It was like a dream! She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"D-do...Do you still like me? I mean I kind of hoped I could win you over again by telling you how cool I think you are." Fuyuki didn't expect her to hug him. He was getting embarrassed at something even as simple and innocent as a hug.

"I like you." Momoka admitted, "I was just afraid that I didn't have a reason to talk to you. That I would never be able to confess to you. That you would never catch on and never like me." She buried her face into his shirt. She was overcome by joy and happiness to have this moment with Fuyuki.

He was finally hers.

Fuyuki grinned broadly. "I love you so much, Momoka!"

She shut him up by kissing him.

And finally after so much time, the two of them were together and happy. And there was nothing they ever wanted more.

* * *

 **Things are going much too happy.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Same As Always

**Well nothing sad happens this chapter. Don't worry.**

 **Everything is mostly happy.**

* * *

Dororo still hadn't gone into battle. Although he knew he could help the keronian effort, it would start up too many questions if he appeared after being dead.

He wanted to help...But he didn't know if that would benefit the Keroro Platoon.

Still, he finally had the opportunity to talk to Kululu, approaching Kululu as he completed some files he tried to be direct.

"I need to talk to you." He told him.

Kululu felt a chill go up his spine. Dororo sounded serious. "What is it?"

"I've been looking for you for years." Dororo admitted, "I need you to help me. You're the only one who can."

Seeing that whatever Dororo wanted to talk about might take a while, Kululu set his things down and sat down. "What do you need?"

"As you know Koyuki and I are married." Dororo told him, "And we've been trying to have a child. However no matter what we do we can't conceive. I want you to help us."

Kululu gave a disgusted look. What did he want him to do? "Have you tried having sex yet. That should help. Ku, ku, ku."

"We've tried it in every method we know how! But the facts still remain that I'm a frog and she's a pekoponian the DNA just doesn't match up." Dororo screamed at him. He was desperate. "I'm sorry...It's just we've been trying so hard. What we want most in the world is to be parents."

"What you're asking for is to go against biology. I don't know what kind of monster will be created by being a half-breed." Kululu admitted. He couldn't really relate to the desire to have children. It wasn't something he had ever wanted.

"Please...You must know a way to safely mesh our genetics and make it possible. You're a genius, Kululu. Can't you take a little bit of time out of your schedule to examine Koyuki?" Dororo asked.

"Well, I've been pretty busy lately, what with a war going on. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu reminded him.

Dororo started sniffling patheticly in front of him, as if begging Kululu to help.

"Fine. I'll do it, on one condition." Kululu told him, "If you help the war. If you go out there and fight."

"Reveal myself alive? But won't that cause trouble for you?" Dororo asked.

Kululu didn't care. "You're a good soldier. You're strong. The angolians are a lot tougher than us, it's very unlikely that we're going to survive or live very long. All I want to do is try everything I can to buy us more time and keep us alive until someone can convince Mois to stop this." He was serious, "And you might help save many lives."

Dororo nodded. "Fine." He realized that Kululu was asking this of him for the greater good.

Kululu quickly took some materials and started making something. Eventually he had a small potion. "Make Koyuki drink this every night. Hopefully it will help with the meshing of your genetics. Than you too can get as sexy as you want during war times. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu ordered.

Dororo blushed but nodded. He hoped the potion would work. "Thank you, Kululu."

"Just do a good job in battle." Kululu waved.

Dororo nodded.

* * *

Of course just as the Keroro Platoon had predicted when Dororo entered the battle, the Keroro Platoon's loyalty was thrown into question since Dororo had been alive the whole time.

People were angry. They yelled and screamed. The only thing that quieted them down was fear, fear against the angols and the war they had created.

So they allowed Dororo to fight, but some of them turned their backs on the Keroro Platoon. They didn't respect them nearly as much.

"Traitor!" They would yell.

"Sometimes you have to be able to stand name calling and a little bit of anger to get things done." Kululu advised putting a hand on Dororo's shoulder. He was never ever going to do nothing again.

The Pekopon invasion would not be repeated. He would not be useless, he'd rise in the ranks and his ability would not falter.

Dororo nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

The yelling and anger at the Keroro platoon seemed to distract the forces of keron for a little bit. And because of that the angolians managed to destroy a major keronian city, they just blew it up.

"I'll do damage control." Kululu sighed. Nobody else wanted to count the number of dead bodies after all and see if the destruction was done.

 _Must have been Fear, Mois, or Tia who did it._ Kululu thought to himself. The damage on the major city, one of the five capitals, had been caused by a lucifer spear. And the King of terror had yet to be sided so only three people could have destroyed the city.

Kululu guessed it was Mois likely. Only she had the skill to just destroy a city instead of a whole planet. She had prided herself on her ability to only destroy a little bit at a time sometimes.

Kululu secretly hoped she'd still be there and he'd run into her. That was why he had volunteered for such a thankless job. But it was doubtful that she'd remain at the scene of the crime.

Landing his hover board by the smoke of the damaged city, he surveyed the damage. Buildings had crumpled, craters were everywhere. Bodies were thrown around.

"You really did a number on this place. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu said to himself.

"Had to." A voice responded. He turned around to see Mois who was staring over the horizon and looking at the city's damage. "Damage control?" She asked.

Kululu nodded, "I'm supposed to see if there are any survivors."

"There aren't. I can assure you of that." She responded.

Silence greeted the two of them. It was the first time she had spoken to him in so long and even though she was talking about how she had just destroyed a city, Kululu felt happy that she was just talking to him.

 _Stop being so eager. She's still here. She might kill you too._ Kululu reminded himself. After all, she was trying to make sure there were no survivors. And he was now the enemy.

Mois wasn't really paying attention to Kululu though despite him being there. Instead she continued looking over the dead city, her eyes becoming cloudy from nostalgia.

"Was it a nice place?" Kululu asked. Usually Mois didn't like looking at her work for this long. She should have been gone for now.

"This was where Keroro looked after me when I was a child." Mois gave a quiet answer. The city held a lot of memories for her.

 _Ah. I get it._ Kululu realized, _This is her way of physically cutting off her past with Keroro. By destroying the memories and the place where the two of them played._ He wondered if it had been hard for her, or if she had enjoyed destroying the city.

Kululu just gave a small nod. He let there be silence for once, his laughter not filling the void.

 _She probably doesn't even really realize I'm here. That's why she's talking to me._ She was too caught up in her nostalgia. If Kululu was any other person who didn't have an attachment to Mois, he would have taken that opportunity to strike.

"There's no reason to look for survivors since everybody's dead, so you should probably leave." Mois finally spoke.

"You aren't going to kill me?" Kululu asked. "You're just going to let me go?"

Mois held her lucifer spear tightly. "I'm too busy reminiscing on the past. And more importantly I don't feel like it. I don't feel like much of anything right now." Her words were hollow.

Kululu wouldn't budge though. He wouldn't leave. _Who knows when I'll see her again? As long as I'm here I might as well figure something out that's been bugging me. Take one small step at a time._ He didn't want to apologize yet, he had realized that was much too hard for him. He was weak and cowardly.

But figuring things out he could do. And he wanted to figure out if Mois was the same Mois that he remembered. For his sake, so he could either try to figure out how he could fight her if he still loved her or get over it and go on with the war. He didn't want to hurt the efforts of a battle because of love like some Giroro after all.

"You know, you aren't that tough, Miss Lord of Terror." Kululu accused. "Even if you're some general against me, you aren't that tough. Because you're not yourself. You don't act much like the old Mois. And the other Mois was tougher."

"How so?" Mois asked.

"Well, if she was mad or wanted me to get lost she'd simply try to destroy the planet." Kululu shrugged, "She wore her emotions on her sleeve, she was easy to read, but she packed full destructive potential. Despite being in a war I haven't felt the planet shake from you trying to destroy it. Destruction would benefit you much more than a long drawn out affair like a war." Kululu didn't really want the planet destroyed but he decided to point out these facts anyway.

"I'm still me. I might not be destroying your planet, but that's only because I'm giving you a chance to surrender." Mois explained.

"The new you is cold and calculating." Kululu reminded her, "Not bright-eyed, bright-hearted and easy to read like the old you. And I think the old you was much more frightening. After all you're innocence is now gone. You aren't really yourself."

Mois finally started paying attention to him. She frowned at him as she stared at him. _I guess he would think that my innocence of all things was what made me tougher._ But something stuck out to her about Kululu's description of the old her. That he held that innocent part so highly, "Was my supposed innocence all you knew about me? All you cared about?" She asked.

Kululu was caught off guard. Nobody had ever accused him of caring about that innocent part of Angol Mois before.

"I haven't actually changed that much. I just think you never cared to learn about the real me." Mois furrowed her brow, now looking angry at his accusations. "I was always able to calculate things like this. I was always willing to kill. I just put up a different outer appearance so that people would be able to deal with me better."

Mois frowned at him again, "I've always been smart and calculating about things. Although I wasn't assertive before, it was something I had a little bit of trouble with, I've been getting better at it!" She pointed out, "And my bitter evilness was always there. It was just better hidden. So I think I've always been myself. It's just that you don't know who I am."

"I do know the real you." Kululu tried to convince her, he insisted that he knew the real her. "True. You are all of that. The evil and the innocent, it's just that you've also changed. I don't think you know what's really important to you anymore." Maybe this conversation could go better than he hoped for. Maybe he could even convince her to destroy Pekopon in the process of winning back the old Mois.

He didn't need to make friends after all. He just needed to get the old her back, figure out what she was like.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Mois asked.

"Just like this city, you seem to be distancing yourself from everything that's hurt you in the past. Destroying the universe in the process. Ku." Kululu pointed out something she could not deny. "You're distancing yourself from everything that's been bad to you...Including me."

Mois frowned at him. If this was his way of getting her to talk to him it wouldn't work. She crossed her arms and glared at him. _Those reasons don't make it seem like I've changed. It makes it sound like Kululu just can't handle me being irritated at him._ She felt annoyed. Maybe he couldn't, after all on Pekopon she had been increasingly patient with him. He had never ever made her angry or hurt her, so he had never seen what it would have been like to have her hurt.

She turned around, done with talking to him.

"Look, I know conversing with me has been really hard." Kululu ran his hand over his forehead trying to find what words to say, "I have a really rocky exterior. But my core is basically just molten lava. When destroyed I probably split into a million pieces, just like a planet. So let's destroy me." Kululu pointed to her and made a fancy pose.

He knew that if she wasn't the same she wouldn't laugh at some sort of planetary destruction analogy. That was a fool-hearty way of getting Mois to respond. Relate anything to planetary destruction.

Just like expected, Mois did giggle, despite herself. She covered her mouth to conceal her giggles. "I'd sure like to." She agreed

 _She is the same._ Kululu realized. "Before you go, I got something for you." He hoped he had her attention now. He walked over to his hovercraft and picked up a book he had brought, in case he ran into Angol Mois.

Mois waited patiently and took the book that he handed her. Her eyes lit up in delight.

"1001 fault lines of different planets?" She read the title aloud. She loved fault lines.

 _Yes! It's working! I'm not only winning her over but she is just like herself!_ Kululu wanted to cheer to himself. Her eyes were glowing with such happiness.

She skimmed through the book and frowned, "Most of these are wrong. This planet's fault line is actually over to the west of the planet, not the east." She told him.

Kululu grinned. He knew. It was just a test to see if she was still researching fault lines.

She handed the book back to him frowning, "I appreciate it, but I don't want a book with false information."

Kululu just grinned. "I do know the real you." He said suddenly.

Mois raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I cared enough to learn all about you." Kululu reassured.

Mois looked at the ground and smiled a bit. The smile showed off all her emotions just like she was wearing her feelings on her sleeve like before. She liked Kululu saying that he cared about her.

"But I'm also right that you've changed a lot. Maybe you haven't and I'm just not used to seeing you hold all the chips. I've never seen you with this much power before, not to say it's a bad thing." Kululu quickly said, "It's very hot."

Mois turned pink, as her face flushed at that confession. That was not something she had expected Kululu to say, but apparently he had no shame in confessing that he was attracted to power.

Kululu smiled. _Haven't seen her blush in a while._ He was seeing a lot of expressions that he thought he'd never see again. It was time to try to win her friendship again. Try to win her over. "It's just that I also...m-miss your cute side." Miss was a hard word for Kululu to say. He wondered if she'd read too much into it.

Maybe he was just acting so confident and forward right now because he knew Mois had the power to kill him if she tired of him. "You know the side of you that would rant about things that you were passionate about, that would chatter endlessly to me. Your perky nature. Your happiness when we were working together on a project or something. That sort of stuff." Kululu listed. Really it would have been easier saying he missed their friendship and that was what he really missed. But that was too forward. Too direct.

It was easier to just describe what he was feeling.

Mois smiled a bright, large smile, but then her smile faltered as she looked at Kululu. _Wait...If he felt this whole way like he missed doing so many things with me, why didn't he tell me sooner?_ Mois wanted to believe Kululu's words, she wanted to hug him and reassure him that she was the same as always, but she felt her common sense trying to rationalize what Kululu was saying. It didn't make sense for him to be saying all these things unless he had a reason. _We're in a war. And Kululu is very manipulative and intelligent. He can read people's desires and psychologies. I bet he knows that I want to hear all this stuff and is trying to tell me it to trick me to get me to stop this war._ Mois's hands twisted against each other as her smile dropped.

After all, if Kululu honestly felt that she was so 'cute' and innocent and he missed her being like that, why hadn't he contacted her? It just didn't make sense.

If he cared as much as he was saying, why hadn't he shown it? Or did he only care when it most benefited him? When it was most convenient?

"I-if...If you cared so much for me..." Mois stuttered and tried to be direct. As assertive as she had learned how to be, "Why didn't you contact me? Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you cut me off?" She asked looking at him sadly.

Kululu was startled by the question. He had never come here to apologize or deal with this issue. One issue at a time, and the most recent issue he was dealing with was being Mois's enemy in a war.

Kululu tried to figure out what to say. But eventually the words just came out, without him thinking them over. "Some things just end, Mois." He said sadly, "Like planets. I assumed after Pekopon that our friendship was the same. That nothing bonded us together, that there was no reason to continue it..." He hoped she'd understand. It wasn't her fault, it was his insecurities that had stopped him from contacting her.

His fears. _She's always been patient and understanding. But can she be understanding about this?_ After all, how did he explain to someone about how irrational he had been solely because of an anxiety that could never be cured and stopped? That he was just terrible with people.

He wanted her to reassure him that it wouldn't be the case. That their friendship would have remained. But that was hoping for too much.

After all, Mois was her own person too, and she had her own wishes, thoughts and feelings. And her feelings were hurt.

Mois looked hurt and sad from his confession. Not understanding or ready to be an unlimited bottle of unconditional affection that could never be broken. Instead she looked sad, "What was so wrong about me that I wouldn't be good enough for a friendship after Pekopon?" She asked.

After all, she knew for a fact Kululu had been able to manage a friendship with Saburo after Pekopon. So that made her different. An outlier.

"Oh no, no, no..." Kululu wanted to reassure her it wasn't her fault. That she was good enough, "It really wasn't anything about you." He wanted to reach out to her and stroke her cheek or give her anything that would help reassure her. But he couldn't touch her, his fear and the new label of them being enemies prevented him. "It was really all on me. It was my fault." He tried to tell her, "It was nothing about you. It's me."

Kululu was only ever this reassuring when he realized he had actually hurt her and made a huge mistake.

Mois frowned and tried to wipe away any tears that had fallen from her eyes. _This sounds like the classic 'it's not you, it's me' speech._ She just felt even more irritated with Kululu when she realized that.

Those speeches were always excuses not to tell the truth.

Kululu picked up on her irritation with him. "I didn't know what I wanted. I wrongly assumed you didn't care about me and wouldn't get hurt by my actions." Kululu paused seeing that that wasn't enough, "Mois, I was in-insecure-" admitting his insecurities to another person was probably the hardest thing ever but he had to do it, even though he stuttered.

Mois didn't hear him, instead she cut him off. She was desperate. "Has everything changed between us? Then and even now?" She knew they were in a war but if Kululu said it hadn't changed, well...She was prone to bad decision making and being dumb. She'd forgive him out of desperation and take him back as a friend.

If only he'd tell her that nothing had changed. That he still felt the same as he had on Pekopon. She would have felt like that was enough and taken him back.

 _But it has changed._ Mois reminded herself. _No way has it not. And I could fool myself into saying that it hasn't changed if he said it hasn't, but eventually my hurt feelings would come up again, the fear that he'd leave and never contact me again._

Kululu thought for a moment at her question, surprised by it. Feeling she deserved an honest answer, he thought long and hard about it.

He could probably forgive her about this war on Keron. It was just a bump in the road of their relationship to him. The seven years apart didn't bother him all that much as long as he knew she was the same as always, but there was one thing he kept coming back to that he couldn't forget. A mistake.

He bit his lip as he thought about the two times he had kissed her. After something like that, there was no way any friendship could be the same. And it was probably the sole reason he had also neglected to contact her. Because he had acted on instincts and kissed her like an idiot.

"Yes." He said, "It has all changed." He closed his eyes, recalling the kiss again. It would always loom over him as a regret. A mistake.

Mois frowned. _I wonder if he thinks it has all changed because I'm different._ She was sure that he still thought she was different. That they could never reclaim what they had lost. But she was willing to reclaim it if he would just try.

But she had to prove to him she was the same, first. That he was the same keronian that she had met on Pekopon. "Prove it." She ordered, "Prove that everything's different between us."

"How?" Kululu asked.

"I promise you that the angolians will withdraw from war for a day if you can beat me in something simple of my choosing. You keronians can rest for a day." Mois offered.

Kululu looked hopeful. This was something he was obligated not to refuse. _I'll be some sort of hero if I can do this! Maybe I can finally be promoted back to Major._ It was his dream to reclaim his old title.

"Okay." He agreed. "What is it?"

"A staring contest." A nefarious smirk inched onto her lips.

Kululu's hopes dropped. _Maybe I'm right. Maybe I am over my feelings for her. Maybe the fear has waned..._ He was hopeful. He could at least try.

He had to try his hardest for the planet. His life and so many others were at stake.

He sat down in front of her.

"1...2...3...Go!" She counted down on her fingers and stared at him.

Kululu tried to keep his eyes open instead of ducking behind some rubble or squirming on the ground. But his eyes twitched as soon as he saw her staring at him.

Her eyes were so large, so innocent. And it wasn't even hard for her to look at him. Her gaze was soft even if her eyes were filled with determination to beat him. But it was an innocent sort of determination. A fun, simple sort.

Kululu felt the war, his worries, everything melt away. His thoughts were the most important thing to him and just looking at her made them all disappear replaced by only thoughts of her.

Her eyes looked slightly red and hurt. He could tell deep down she still cared about him and thought of him as a friend.

 _She's right. Nothing has changed. She still thinks of me as a friend and I'm still terrified of her._ He was terrifyingly in love with her. He realized. He gave up not even 10 seconds in, falling to the ground and squirming, his leg twitching in the air and begging for her to stop staring at him.

Nothing had changed. His feelings were the same. She was the same. Everything was the same as back then.

And Kululu didn't know what to do.

Mois smiled. _Things haven't changed._ She felt peaceful for once, more calm at that knowledge. All her other pekoponian friends had changed and hated her, but Kululu was the same as always. Terrified of her.

Maybe that was why she had been so mad when he didn't even say a simple hello. It was because he had never changed and was still the same Kululu as on Pekopon. He probably felt like very little time had passed since then.

"I'll tell everybody I lost. The angolians will withdraw for the day. After all you deserve the rest after such a humiliating lose." Mois teased.

Kululu frowned. She was wicked. Helping him out while still teasing him.

"Why would you help me out?" Kululu asked, "We're enemies." He reminded her.

"I proved you wrong." She smiled, "We're still the same people. I haven't changed and despite you being gone so long, you haven't changed either."

She stood up. Kululu looked shocked at her words.

 _She thought I might have changed? But I'm Kululu. I never change._ The keronians hadn't changed that much besides Keroro. He was desperately trying to be the opposite of what he had been on Pekopon since he blamed himself for the failures of that invasion.

Before he could continue talking to her, apologize to her, or anything else. She took flight and left.

And he was left to tally bodies.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	10. Too Late

**Yeah, last chapter was too happy. Here I'll fix that with the first character death.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

Kululu didn't know what to do after his defeat. One thing was blatantly obvious. Kululu wouldn't be able to defeat Mois in this war. He was madly in love with her.

During their day of break, thanks to Mois, Kululu approached Saburo. Saburo was the only one he could confide in and talk to and even though it was hard for Kululu to even tell himself about his feelings, he needed to talk to someone about it.

He needed advise.

"I...I don't know what to do..." Kululu looked out of a window and paced around as he talked to his friend.

"About what?" Saburo asked off-handily.

Kululu looked at Saburo, "I...I'm in love with Angol Mois, Like madly in love with her. I'm going to doom us all like some idiot like Giroro. I don't know what to do. Ku." Kululu wanted to pull at his hat in anger at himself. He knew he was talking about himself being in love with Angol Mois but he mostly felt anger and annoyance.

He didn't want these feelings. He never wanted these feelings.

Saburo looked slightly shocked at the confession. "What did Giroro do?" That was the part he was shocked about.

"He was in love with Natsumi and doomed the invasion." Kululu said impatiently. "Keep focused. We're talking about my problems. Not his. That's what shocks you?"

Saburo looked totally stunned. "I had no idea Giroro liked Natsumi!" So many things made sense now.

Kululu sighed. "I'm in love with Mois!" He shouted again, like Saburo hadn't heard him. Where was his shock.

Saburo waved his hand, dismissing that. "Oh. I already knew. I mean, I hang out with you and talk to you all the time." He reminded, "It was pretty darn obvious back on Pekopon you liked her."

"What? But...But I hadn't confessed to liking her back on Pekopon! I hadn't even faced my feelings then." Kululu was shocked at the knowledge of that. How had Saburo known? He felt embarrassed.

"Maybe you should inform the other humans about that." Saburo teased, "I think we all thought you were secretly dating. I'm pretty sure the only two people out of us who didn't think you were a couple were...Giroro and Tamama. They said something about her liking Keroro, but Fuyuki pointed out that could be a false front."

"You...You met up without me and Mois to talk about it?" Kululu was just totally stunned. He hadn't known anything about this. They had all thought something was going on?

 _At least they didn't think it was a one-sided thing. I guess it being a crush sounds even more pathetic than we were dating or something. Kind of funny that everybody thought we were a couple._ Maybe Kululu would laugh about it later.

Saburo nodded, "Only a few times. And don't worry. Sometimes Mois was around too. I think one time we actually convinced her you guys were dating and she just hadn't known about it. Pretty sure she saw reason and realized she would have known if she was dating you by the end of the meeting." Saburo shrugged, "Sometimes she defended that you two weren't a couple. Really it just made us think it more."

Kululu was even more shocked that Mois was in on this. Was this some sort of elaborate prank that he hadn't been told about?

"Focus." Kululu shook his head, "I wanted advise on what to do about my current issue. Mois is my enemy, she's fighting against us in a war. What I do?"

"I'm sure things will be okay..." Saburo tried to reassure his friend.

"She's trying to destroy the universe. And I'm part of the universe!" Kululu reminded, "I can't let her win, but I also can't beat her because I like her."

He was panicking. Kululu started breathing very heavily trying to figure out what to do. Perhaps if he had less oxygen in his brain from hyperventilating he could think. But the dilemma just got worse and worse and more and more frightening.

He was going to die. Or Mois was going to die because he had to kill her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Calm down..." Saburo tried to get Kululu to calm down. He picked Kululu up in his arms and rocked him gently like a baby. "The Mois I know is reasonable. Maybe if you told her you couldn't fight her because of feelings for her, she'd make sure that you wouldn't have to face you on the battlefield." Saburo never saw a problem with honesty. At least that was what he liked to tell people despite the fact that he still hadn't told anyone about Mutsumi.

Kululu glared at him. "I can't do that! What kind of person just spurts their feelings out like that?" He was terrible at being honest.

"All right. Then just tell Garuru that you can't fight. Quit and pull out of the war." Saburo advised.

Kululu didn't want to do that either. What if they started doing things even more violent to Mois and he couldn't prevent it because he wasn't around?

Also he still wanted that promotion to Major.

He rubbed his head. This was a tough dilemma in front of him.

* * *

The feelings hadn't gone away that Tamama wasn't happy. He was still thinking about the question of if he loved Keroro or if he loved competing for Keroro.

And if he didn't know, then this wasn't the sort of relationship he wanted to be in. So since they were on a break from the war, he headed off to talk to Keroro.

Keroro smiled as he saw Tamama, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Keroro..." Tamama held his boyfriend's hand. "I think we should break up."

Keroro's smile dropped and his expression gave away to horror. "W-what?"

"I don't know what I want in this relationship. Perhaps I was fooling myself about being in love with you and I've grown up." Tamama told him.

Keroro was shaking. He didn't let go of Tamama's hand.

"O-okay..." Keroro finally said. "I'm fine with that...After all, I can't force you to stay. I hope we can still be friends." He still wanted to be mature about this and nice. He tried to keep his voice cool, and calm instead of shaking.

Tamama frowned at him. "You're not fighting back against my decision?" He asked. He sounded mad.

Keroro shook his head. "Of course not. I can't stop you. That would be selfish to try." He had to be a good boyfriend. Or now ex-boyfriend.

"You need to be fighting back against this and telling me how much you love me!" Tamama yelled. He knew he had made this choice, but secretly he wanted Keroro to change his mind, to fight back. He wanted to know that there was nothing to be insecure about.

"That wouldn't make you stay." Keroro was sure of this so he didn't even try. That was one of his problems. If he gave up hope on something he never tried. "And making you stay against your will is wrong anyway."

Tamama grated his teeth together angrily. "That's the reason I'm breaking up with you! Because you're such a goody-two shoes and don't love me!" He confessed, screaming.

Keroro looked shocked at that. He was the opposite of a goody-two shoes. "That's wrong. Why would you think I didn't love you?" Did he not say it enough? He was trying to be a good boyfriend and say it at least once a day. That was what relationship books told him.

"Because you're never passionate about anything." Tamama shrugged, annoyed. "You're never emotional! You're just calm and composed. The Keroro I fell in love with, really fell in love with and got to know on Pekopon was always emotional. He cried over a gundam breaking for goodness sake!" Tamama pointed out, "But you never act that way about me. You never act emotional near me. You just act perfect and supportive. Like it's not really real."

Keroro wanted to tell Tamama that wasn't true, but Tamama just turned around. "So it's over. You didn't even try to stop this." Tamama told him. He left, tears streaming behind him.

 _What did I do wrong?_ Keroro wondered, shaking. He had tried his hardest. Didn't that mean he really cared about something? Because he had put the effort in?

What could he have done differently?

"Did it all go downhill after we left Pekopon, Fuyuki?" Keroro asked later to his friend. "Or would staying have made us just die with the rest of the planet?"

"I don't know." Fuyuki shook his head, "I don't know."

* * *

The next day, the keronians didn't have the luxury of having the day off. Keroro was of course shaken by being broken up with, but Natsumi was raring to go and to battle.

She charged through angolian forces with Giroro by her side, until they finally reached Fear, Mois's cousin. Natsumi's eyes glinted as she saw the lucifer spear in Fear's hands.

"I'll take this one." She told Giroro.

"We could fight together." Giroro reminded her. Natsumi smiled.

"Cover me." She requested. Giroro nodded, of course he would.

Fear got her spear ready, like a sword. "You're the one who hurt Mois." She recalled. She smiled. She would definitely take Natsumi out.

Mois didn't have to face her again. Because Natsumi would be dead.

"Fear!" Mois walked up to her and then saw Natsumi charge.

"Let me take this one." Fear volunteered, "She's mine."

Mois's lips quivered. She didn't want Natsumi to be hurt and she knew Fear had the strength to destroy her. But she nodded. There was no reason she had to refuse Fear's request.

Natsumi charged at Fear and shot at her. Fear was strong but she wasn't quick. She deflected the bullets with her spear.

Rolling on the floor, Fear stabbed down, lightning being generated from her lucifer spear.

"Whoa!" Natsumi was almost hit. Fear was strong.

"I'll destroy you." Fear threatened. Natsumi kept her eyes scurrying around the battlefield, predicting Fear's moves.

Fear had been fighting for years. She was a tough opponent. But Natsumi was just naturally gifted in battle. Throwing a gun to Giroro and switching weapons to a laser sword she worked hand in hand with Giroro to throw an array of bullets at Fear, until there was nowhere to dodge or deflect.

"Got you!" Natsumi grinned as she readied herself to slice Fear's pretty little head off.

 _This is it!_ Fear realized. Natsumi was tougher than her. And there was no way she could block Natsumi's move. Natsumi was just tougher than her.

Mois intervened and blocked Natsumi, stepping in front of her cousin.

"That's enough." Mois frowned at Natsumi, "I won't have you hurting Fear." If Natsumi needed an opponent, than so be it, she'd be her opponent again.

Natsumi glanced at Fear again. She wanted to fight her. The angol girl was almost equal in strength to her. Almost.

She was tough. Their fight had been filled with blasts and been almost legendary.

"You can't stop me-" Natsumi hissed as she stepped forward. As she stepped on the ground she lost her footing and fell to the ground, coughing.

"Natsumi!" Giroro screamed and ran forward to her side.

Natsumi was covering her mouth, coughing up chunky blood. She cradled her stomach.

Mois's eyes widened as she glanced at Natsumi's hands. They were bruised and callused from war. But more noticeably small fungus were growing in the calluses.

"Get away." Giroro hissed as Mois bent down to examine her.

Mois put her hand on Natsumi's head as Natsumi weakly tried to slap her away. Her head was burning.

"She has the virus from Pekopon, Giroro." Mois whispered.

Giroro's mouth became dry with terror. "I...I can fix it..." He knew that getting the virus was almost certain death, "I can find another space Cerberus..."

"They're extinct." Mois told him. That was mostly her fault too.

Giroro shook his head.

"Stand back, Fear. I'll take care of this." Mois volunteered.

"It would be for the best to put her out of her misery. If you cared about her. She might have a month longer to live but it will be a painful month." Fear told her.

Mois shook her head. "Us Angolians are immune, Giroro. Let me carry her back to where you're staying so you can put her in a quarantine."

Giroro nodded weakly as Natsumi continued to choke on her own blood. He could see her eyes slowly dulling and the tips of her finger nails cracking. Her body was becoming weak.

* * *

Everybody rushed around Natsumi and Mois as Giroro tried to keep them back. A quarantine and room was quickly made for Natsumi.

"This doesn't make sense." Giroro weakly said to himself, shaking his head. "We evacuated the pekoponians from Pekopon. They shouldn't be sick."

"Someone could have already been infected, they just could have a stronger immune system and not be showing signs of the virus. They might be a carrier." Kululu explained. He glanced at Natsumi.

They had been warned. She wouldn't survive this. There was no cure. This was the reason Pekopon must be destroyed.

"Make a cure. You have to. She can't die. I can't lose her." Giroro said desperately, clutching Kululu.

"I can't. I don't know enough about the virus." Even he wasn't that smart. He couldn't make something for something he knew nothing about.

Giroro tried not to cry. He turned to Mois who was looking after Natsumi, worriedly.

"You did this!" He accused, he pulled out his gun. "If you had just done your job and destroyed Pekopon, Natsumi wouldn't be in danger!" His voice was shaking full of anger. Before he could shoot at Mois, Kululu pushed him a bit, so that the bullet only went into the wall behind her.

"Pekopon wouldn't be poisoning anyone if you had just destroyed it. Why didn't you do your job?" Giroro yelled.

Seeing that the gun wasn't working he tossed it to the ground. Walking forward he pulled Mois down and slapped her.

Mois looked a bit shocked, but rubbed her cheek. She was trying to help Natsumi after all. She was trying her hardest.

"I get it..I'm not welcomed. I'll leave." She said quietly. She walked out the door, "I hope you somehow find a way to fix her. Because I know for a fact that virus is cureless. And it's a living hell to have it."

She walked out with her last words.

Despite a quarantine being in affect, Giroro didn't care. He threw himself in Natsumi's room and spent every waking moment with her.

* * *

Giroro cried and cried when Natsumi was sleeping. But he refused to give up on her. Her body was becoming weaker and weaker and it was more and more apparent that the virus had taken ahold of her body.

It was the first time any of them had seen the effects of the virus. Her skin was becoming sickeningly green-ish and her body was becoming rough. Bark was growing over her arms as the skin split to let the bone splinter from bark and around her.

Fungus had started growing all over her face. Every moment she was awake she was screaming and moaning.

"It usually lasts a month of a painful...slow death..." Kululu explained to them.

Natsumi cried almost in terror. She couldn't move her hands, she couldn't move anything. She was so weak. But everything hurt. And she knew at the end there would only be death.

"I...I'm going to die, aren't I?" Natsumi realized. Her voice was filled with terror.

"No." Giroro grabbed her hand and stroked it. He didn't care if he got sick and infected. "I'll cure you by any means necessary." He vowed. "I'll save you."

Everybody looked through the glass at Giroro. It wasn't safe for him to be in the quarantine zone.

"Giroro, you have to leave." Keroro tried to tell him. But Giroro, didn't listen. He never listened.

"Giroro..." Fuyuki knew Natsumi was going to die. He had been crying and crying, frightened for his sister's life. But he knew there was no hope. "You should talk to my sister about the two of you...Before it's too late. She missed you." He wanted to give Natsumi at least one last bit of happiness before her expiration.

Kululu just shook his head. There was no hope.

* * *

A week had passed since Natsumi had gotten sick. Giroro still hadn't left but it was becoming more unlikely that a cure would be found despite the fact that the keronian scientists were working night and day on it.

 _I need to talk to Natsumi...Before it's too late._ Giroro remembered Fuyuki's words. He hadn't let go of Natsumi's hand.

"Natsumi..." Giroro whispered, as Natsumi tried to look at him. Her eyes had burst in a splatter of blood the previous day. They were gone. "Would you have had a happier life if I had stayed on Pekopon?" He finally asked.

Natsumi had had a hard life. A life she didn't deserve.

"I should have chosen you. Not keron." Giroro admitted, "I should have stayed."

"It wasn't all your fault. I had complete control over my life." Natsumi finally croaked, "It wasn't lack of control that made me sad. You leaving. It was my damn pride that stopped me from telling you I'd miss you. But it was in my control."

Giroro clutched her hand tighter. She couldn't feel it.

"I wouldn't change anything. About the time you were on Pekopon. I enjoyed those old nostalgic days." Natsumi realized, "Of beating up the stupid frog, roasting sweet potatoes with you. I wouldn't change any of it."

"Natsumi..." Giroro whispered.

"I'm happy. When I die, I'll be happy I got to see you one last time." Natsumi reached out as if to hug him. Giroro guided her hand to his face so she could caress it. She smiled.

 _Stop talking like you're going to die._ Giroro wanted to say. But he stopped himself.

"After all I finally realized that the reason I was so unhappy was because I missed you frogs. I missed you, Giroro." Natsumi confessed.

"I'm glad I got to see you on last time. I'm glad I didn't have a normal life. I'm glad you're with me when I'm dying, either from my old age or on my death bed during a war..." Natsumi whispered. She knew Giroro preferred her death happening during a war. He was super into battles. She would have preferred living to old age though.

Giroro cried loudly, wailing. "We'll find a cure, Natsumi. Don't talk as if you're going to die!" He pleaded.

"You won't." Natsumi had to face reality, "Everybody else on my planet, earth, is facing this pain. I wanted to be strong and fight it till the end, but...It hurts so much. I don't want to." Her voice was shaking in fear.

"You don't have to, Natsumi!" Giroro begged, "I'll protect you!"

"No...I don't want to go through the pain anymore. I've heard that it will only get worse and worse...Unbearably bad. Like a living hell." Natsumi was shaking, "So please...Kill me now. I'm not that strong. Kill me when I'm still me."

Giroro shook his head desperately, but she just kept begging.

"Please Giroro. It's my last request. You know as well as I do that there is no cure." She told him. "I'm too frightened to go through the rest of this sickness."

Giroro was sobbing as he loaded his gun. He knew he couldn't refuse Natsumi's request. She heard the gun clinked against her head.

"Natsumi...I love you, you know. I always have. Ever since our first meeting. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..." Giroro confessed. His words were mangled and hard to hear from his crying. But Natsumi heard.

She smiled softly. "It's too late now." If only he had told her sooner. But right now it was too late.

Giroro cried at her last words as the gun went off. Natsumi fell to the ground, dead.

Giroro's legs gave out and he cried over his lost love. His fingers still felt bloody from the trigger. No blood was on them, but his hands were enough.

It was too late. Everything was too late. The virus had invaded and the damage from leaving their friends on Pekopon could never be repaired.

It was already too late.

* * *

 **I honestly can't believe Koyuki or Saburo weren't the first to go. They're usually the first to die in my stories. Not because I don't like Koyuki but just because I have problems writing her. I feel so bad about it too because I love Koyuki.**

 **Saburo I feel less bad about.**

 **Please review.**


	11. Making Up

**Not much Kurumois this chapter.**

 **And look! It's normal sized. How amazing.**

* * *

Giroro hadn't spoken since the death of Natsumi. And he hadn't let go of the gun he had used to kill her either. His hands were still shaking as he held the small pistol and he never let it go.

Everybody else was in mourning as well. Especially Keroro and Fuyuki. They cried their eyes out. But nobody was as sad as Giroro.

It was like he had lost some part of himself.

"I'm sorry." Garuru tried to comfort him and put a stern hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know you liked her. She was really special."

Giroro gave a small nod. His eyes were hollow as if words just didn't mean the same thing with Natsumi in his life.

"It's...truly terrible that she was the first to go." Garuru expressed his sympathy. He knew she wouldn't have gotten sick if Pekopon had been destroyed. "I...I really do express my condolences." He wished his brother could find happiness somewhere else. Hoped that he'd find happiness with someone other than Natsumi.

Giroro just weakly nodded.

"I miss her too." Fuyuki whispered and held Giroro's hand. "My sister was a strong warrior. But I'm thankful that you granted her wish. I don't want to think about what would have happened to her body throughout the rest of the weeks." Fuyuki winced. Her eyes had burst six days in. Her bones had splintered and formed bark around her body. And Fuyuki had been told the virus just continued to be more and more painful. So he was glad in a way that Natsumi didn't have to live through it.

"I...I wish!" Keroro was sniffling and crying, pitifully, "I could have told Master Natsumi how much I cared for her and enjoyed fighting with her. I wish she would have called me stupid frog one last time..."

Giroro wished a lot of things. But nobody saw him sniffling. He was just dead inside.

"I hate to ruin your pity party and crying fest." Kululu said blandly, "But I think we have more important things to worry about than crying over someone who's dead. Ku, ku, ku."

Everybody looked at him like Kululu was the worst person in the world. Nobody would have pity if he died.

"That was...Mean." Saburo scolded.

"Just trying to be smart about this and keep everything on track. I'm more worried about where Natsumi caught the virus instead of how she died. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu reminded, "We smuggled her off of Pekopon before she was sick. So that means one of the pekoponians might be carrying it." Kululu glanced around. "I need to figure out who is the carrier."

Momoka, Fuyuki, Saburo and Koyuki all frowned.

"What happens to the carrier? Are they killed for the safety of the group?" Saburo asked.

Kululu shrugged, "If Natsumi got sick from them but they aren't sick it means they have a strong immune system. We'll have to quarantine them until Pekopon is destroyed. We can only hope they don't start showing signs of the virus." Kululu took out a syringe.

Saburo nodded and pulled up his sleeve. "Do you know how to analyze the blood stream for the virus?"

"I did an autopsy on Natsumi's body." Kululu admitted. He hoped it wasn't Saburo who was the carrier. He quickly took Saburo's blood and looked in it. "You're safe."

Saburo breathed a sigh of relief. Fuyuki sat down.

"Safe." Kululu said after taking his blood.

Momoka and Koyuki glanced at each other. Momoka sat down next.

"Safe again. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told Momoka. Momoka looked at Koyuki frightened.

"He's right. Because of all my time in the forest with bugs and dirt and things like that I do tend to have a higher immune system. I barely ever get sick. No allergies, no colds. No nothing." Koyuki nodded.

"Wait! You should test her, just to be sure. You can't base your prediction on the formula of elimination, after all." Dororo pointed out.

"Wasn't planning too." Kululu stabbed Koyuki with the syringe.

Everybody waited for the news.

"She's the carrier." Kululu said finally, "We better quarantine her."

Koyuki tried to look calm at the news that she was carrying the virus. She gave a solemn nod, realizing that it was her that had infected Natsumi.

Dororo grabbed Kululu's arm, panicking. "You will not lock up my wife!"

"It's for her own safety. And ours." Kululu hissed, "We'll have to wait until she shows signs of sickness..."

"She won't!" Dororo told him, "And if she does, you will find a cure." His voice was an order, "If Koyuki dies there will be hell to pay." He threatened. He wouldn't let Koyuki die.

"It'll be okay, Dororo." Koyuki reassured him. "My immune system is strong. But because your immune system is weak...I think it would be for the best if you didn't visit me in my quarantine. At least not without a uniform to keep you safe or a mask."

Dororo darted forward to hug her, but Kululu stopped him. Koyuki had to be okay.

"You better save her." Dororo hissed at Kululu, "You better."

* * *

Giroro sat by Natsumi's grave. He dropped flowers onto it and kissed the gravestone.

"Rest well, my love. I'll defeat the evil that hurt you." Giroro finally spoke softly.

"Giroro," Giroro spun around to see Mois behind him. She was holding flowers. She smiled a bit trying to be understanding. "I heard the news about Natsumi. I'm sorry."

Giroro glared at her. He didn't speak to her, he just loaded his gun full of bullets.

"I brought flowers." Mois tried to offer.

"It's your fault." Giroro finally hissed. "You're a murderer. Why are you here?"

"I might kill millions, but I understand that you're all sad. I'm mourning too. Natsumi is gone for good after all, and I'm sorry for your lose." She tried to tell him.

Giroro pointed his gun at her. "Say hi to Natsumi for me." He grit his teeth.

"Oh no, you don't." The other keronians were approaching Natsumi's grave to pay their respects. Kululu quickly got out a shock tazer and shocked Giroro onto the ground so he wouldn't cause a problem.

The other keronians glared at him. "Why'd you do that? She's our enemy!" Tamama pointed out.

Kululu shrugged, "She might be here to negotiation something on behalf of the King of terror." He reminded them, "We should hear her out."

"Actually I'm not here to offer peace at all." Mois commented honestly, "I...I just wanted to share in your pain."

Kululu sighed. Mois wasn't very good at saving her life. She was too honest for her own good.

"You aren't included." For once it was Dororo who was cold. He was stressed out with Koyuki's status. "You're our enemy."

Mois nodded, looking almost sad at that. "I'll leave then." She dropped her flowers off and turned away.

And she left as swiftly as she came.

* * *

Kululu made sure he would be safe when he went into Koyuki's quarantine chamber. He was in a white suit that would protect him from the outside.

With various scientific devices he looked Koyuki over, making her stretch out her arms as he examined her.

"You look fine. You aren't growing any of that weird fungus Natsumi had." Kululu pointed out.

Koyuki nodded, "I feel fine. How likely will it be that I come down with the virus?"

Kululu checked again. Despite the trace amounts in her blood stream she seemed fine. Perhaps she had an anti-body that could fight against it or the virus was only sleeping. "You have a tough immune system. As long as everything remains the same you should be fine." He reassured.

Koyuki frowned. "Would...Would I have been able to help Natsumi in anyway?" She asked finally, "Like by giving her a blood transfusion? If I'm not coming down with it, was there anything I could have done to buy her more time or help her?"

Kululu thought for a moment at her question. He shook his head. "Likely there was nothing you could have done. A blood transfusion would only have bought her more time and Natsumi wanted to go as quickly as she could." He reminded her.

"...It was my fault, wasn't it?" Koyuki rubbed her wrist. "If I had stayed on Pekopon...If I hadn't come with you guys Natsumi wouldn't be sick." She had been just trying to make up about their friendship too.

Kululu didn't give her any words of encouragement. That was true. "If you didn't come Dororo wouldn't have come. You would have killed him." He persuaded. "Now, what's more important to you, your husband's life or your former best friend's life who ditched you because she couldn't handle being reminded about aliens? Ku, ku, ku. Not a good friend if I do say so myself." He knew bashing Natsumi wouldn't really help anyone, but he tried to make Koyuki feel at least a little better. Like he should talk about ditching a friend though.

Koyuki frowned. Natsumi had been very important to her when she was younger. And choosing Dororo over her didn't mean she wanted Natsumi to die.

"Don't tell me, you'd still choose Natsumi over Dororo after all that?" Kululu mocked.

"No. I don't want Dororo to die. I love him." Koyuki admitted, "You're...You're right. If it was a choice between the two of them, I'd choose him."

Kululu nodded. "It was."

Koyuki frowned. She didn't want to have to choose between anyone.

Dororo looked through the glass at her and smiled. He hoped she would be feeling better soon. He couldn't visit her, but he could look at her, be with her even through the glass.

Koyuki blew a kiss.

Kululu stuck out his tongue in disgust.

* * *

Tamama was afraid. Someone close to them had died. Who would be next? Would it be him?

 _Whenever I was scared before Keroro would comfort me._ That was when they had been together though. But Tamama still felt bitter and angry even when not being together.

It was like it was his own insecurities hurting their relationship, not Keroro. _Maybe I'll comfort him and he'll comfort me and then he'll forgive me for breaking up with him._ Tamama bounded off to see Keroro.

When he saw Keroro he saw that Keroro was being held by Fuyuki instead.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Fuyuki reassured, "Neither of us will die. We'll be there for each other forever." Fuyuki promised.

"Thanks Fuyuki, you're the best." Keroro hugged his friend.

Tamama felt rage boil in his blood. Not at Keroro, but at Fuyuki. He was jealous. He wanted to be the one being held and comforted. He wanted to be there with Keroro, not Fuyuki.

"I see you're very happy with Fuyuki." Tamama hissed.

Keroro pulled away from Fuyuki. "Of course I am. He's my friend and we're helping each other through this terrible time."

Tamama didn't care about that. "You cry so much over Natchi's death. I bet you wouldn't cry if I died!" Tamama shouted.

Keroro looked hurt at that accusation. "Of course I would!" Keroro finally fought back, he walked away from Fuyuki to Tamama, "I love you, Tamama!"

Tamama looked startled as Keroro yelled his confession. "No, you don't. You can't love me. I'm terrible and I'm a terrible boyfriend and I broke up with you and-" Tamama started crying, "I'm bad. I'm just a bitter pile of salt."

"We're no longer a thing but I still love you!" Keroro confessed. He broke down, "I...I miss you, Tamama." He plopped down to his knees and started crying again, "Please come back to me! I can't do all this virus stuff and war without you! I need you!" He did exactly what Tamama wanted and begged Tamama to stay with him, and started being emotional.

He threw his arms around Tamama. Tamama looked down at his pathetic crying face and eventually pushed Keroro off.

"There, there." Tamama tried to be the mature one, but secretly he was happy.

This was what he wanted. This was the attention that he wanted. _I do love Keroro._ Tamama realized. He had always loved Keroro, but he had been falling out of their relationship because of his insecurities. He was way too selfish.

He wanted him back. "I don't know why you'd want me back, I'm damaged and bad and troublesome. I only ever cause trouble for you and I'm way too selfish and jealous. And it made me feel terrible how you were always so good about that. Like you were just dating me out of obligation."

"I wasn't! I was dating you because I honestly wanted to be with you!" Keroro reassured, "You put in the effort for me on Pekopon and I wanted to make it up to you by being exactly the sort of person you always dreamed of. I wanted to be worth your admiration."

Tamama smiled and sniffled himself. Now he was crying. "After this war let's have a big long talk about our relationship, okay? And all our insecurities and problems and lets make it so that you can play around more and not be so amazing of a boyfriend...It's too perfect, it's unsettling." Tamama scolded.

Keroro laughed. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be called a perfect boyfriend. "Does...Does this mean you'll take me back?"

"Of course I will, idiot." Tamama told him and pulled him off the ground. "I...I love you too, Keroro. I'm just not sure how you could ever love me."

"Well I do. You're like a Special O!" Keroro told him, kissing away his tears.

"What's that?" Tamama laughed.

"Uhh it's a gundam model." Keroro crossed his arms, "You really have to memorize your models and learn them. That can be your task as a boyfriend."

Even though Tamama didn't care as much about Gundam as Keroro, he'd be happy to do that.

"I love you!" Tamama threw his arms around Keroro and attacked him with kisses. Keroro was happy enough to embrace him and place soft kisses on his lips.

Fuyuki smiled. He was glad to see his friend was happy.

"I'm glad they made up." Momoka said as she saw Keroro and Tamama kissing.

"I'm glad we made up too." Fuyuki smiled and glanced at Momoka. Momoka nodded in agreement. She was glad of that too.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	12. Shackles

**Sorry this chapter took a bit. I was busy with work.**

* * *

Keroro didn't handle guns nor was he a traditional front-line soldier. Usually he stayed in the back surveying the battle from a tent. Or he had a hovercraft that he was looking at things from above.

But the keron forces were pushing farther into what the Angolians had taken as their territory. The Angolians of course didn't need land, but they were taking the keronians resources so they would have a more difficult time, and they knew better than anyone that land was important.

However, emperor Garuru had finally suggested that very obvious. Garuru had told the soldiers to start using angol stones when attacking the Angols, despite it being a rare material. He vowed that there would never be another person like Natsumi and that they had to finish this war quickly. And Keroro was very happy to follow him.

Because of the Angol stones, Angolians were actually dying. Keroro could step over their bodies as if they were flies.

 _We might be able to win this thing!_ Keroro smiled. It was the first time in months that he had a little bit of hope. That any of them had any hope. The angolians had been beating them terribly after all.

Keroro never wanted to lose hope, never wanted to lose happiness but when Natsumi had died and Tamama had dumped him all in one week he had been close to, close to giving up.

But Tamama had taken him back. They were together and Keroro never wanted to almost lose him again.

 _I can't fight as if I'm still imagining Mois as a child._ Keroro remembered. He had vowed after Pekopon to only put in his best effort. He didn't want to be lazy and useless again. But just like old times, in the war with the angolians he had slipped into old habits.

He had stopped caring, stopped putting forth his best.

Keroro pushed through the front lines and saw a familiar figure. Mois.

He no longer had the affection that he used to have for her. He know longer felt like she was his niece. He simply didn't care for her.

He tightened his grip on a laser sword he had picked up. _I need to slay her. She's my demon. My burden to bare._ He had helped create her after all. Couldn't that be said for any adult in a child's life?

He had played a part. And because of that he needed to put her down.

"Keroro." Mois said coldly, seeing him. "I thought you preferred to dictate your orders to others?"

"I want to stop this. For Natsumi's sake." Keroro told her.

Mois's eyes glanced at the sword. "By the looks of it, you don't mean surrendering."

Keroro shook his head. "You're at fault for Natsumi's death, Mois. If you had destroyed Pekopon she would still be alive." He accused.

Mois nodded. That was true.

Keroro looked startled that she admitted to her crimes. He then yelled at her, charging at her screaming.

Mois danced around his blade, spinning around. She was taller, larger, and faster and Keroro wasn't trained for combat. There was no way for him to beat her.

She pulled out her lucifer spear ready to stab.

Keroro smiled. "Gotcha." He grinned as she looked into his eyes. The Keron star on his belly glowed.

 _No! I'm the lord of terror! An angolian. The Keron star can't be that powerful to control even me?_ Mois knew it was though. The charisma in Keroro's keron star was all that he was making it out to be. It effected her a considerable amount.

"Kneel." Keroro ordered.

Mois tried to struggle against the charismatic command, but she felt her knees crumbling beneath her anyway.

Keroro tossed her a gun lying on the ground. "Now...I want you to shoot yourself." His voice was smooth. So charismatic. There was no way to refuse it.

Mois's hands were shaking. One of her arms tried to clutch at the other and stop herself. But she grabbed the gun.

"KERORO!" Tamama yelled, snapping Keroro out of his charismatic trance. Tamama charged onto the battlefield.

"Tamama?" Keroro looked a bit shocked to see him. He stretched out his arms and greeted him. "What are you doing here? Being so far into the battlefield is dangerous!"

Tamama shook his head, "I should be saying the same thing to you! I heard you went farther into the battlefield. I wanted to be here to help you...To find you." He kissed Keroro.

Keroro caressed him. "But I'm worried about you! I don't know what I would do if something hurt you. I need to protect you-" He was completely distracted.

And Mois was free from her trance. She silently got up and didn't even think about her actions. She sliced with her spear, a clean slice against Keroro's back while he was paying attention to Tamama.

"AUGHH!" Keroro screamed. He collapsed onto Tamama's arms. Tamama saw Mois behind him.

"WOMAN!" Tamama screamed, "W-what did you do? How...How dare you?" He just yelled.

Keroro reached out to Tamama's face and looked at it. "Get away...Tamama...I don't want you hurt..." He begged. It was too late though. The blood from his back was covering Tamama's hands. The cut had whacked into his spine.

He took his last breath. And he was gone.

Tamama just cried and cried and shook Keroro as if to wake him. None of it worked. He didn't respond.

Mois looked at the crying Tamama and the dead Keroro. She was steadying herself from Keroro's almost victory. One of the things she noticed though was she didn't feel any regret.

 _I just killed Keroro._ She realized. _I must have truly cut him off, because I don't feel any regret._ Keroro had been her weakness. He had made her weak. And once he was gone she was stronger.

There was nothing stopping her now. "You should run, Tamama. I no longer care for my former companions." She could handle this. She could defeat them all and...

Tamama had an angol stone in his hand. "You...You aren't going anywhere, you evil woman! I am going to destroy you!"

Mois felt herself drift off and collapse. There was nothing she could do.

And she felt darkness greet her.

* * *

To Mois's surprise when she woke up Tamama hadn't killed her, although she could hear his crying even through her angol stone prison.

"We should kill her!" Tamama cried, "She...She murdered Keroro..." Tamama sobbed again, "She's my prisoner! I should get to decide what happens to her!"

Garuru shook his head, "She's the primary Angolian on the war grounds, and the King of terror's daughter. She's important and it would benefit us more to use her as a bargaining chip and a hostage." Garuru told them.

Everybody in the room, Saburo, Fuyuki, Momoka Dororo, Giroro and Kululu didn't look too pleased with that news.

"Is...Is Keroro really dead? Is there nothing you can do for him?" Dororo asked.

Garuru looked down. "I'm sorry. As Tamama described, she struck a killing blow while he was distracted."

Fuyuki's eyes became wet with tears at the news. Everybody looked sad at the news of Keroro's death. Well, except Kululu. He didn't look like he cared that much. But he never looked like he cared.

"I'd...I'd like her dead." Giroro agreed with Tamama, "But if my brother thinks using her as a bargaining chip is a smarter decision, then I'll stand by his choices."

"Destroy the angol stone." Garuru ordered. We have strong enough chains to hold her.

As the angol stone was destroyed, Mois saw that incredibly strong chains were around her legs and wrists. Small chunks of minerals and stones, one being angol stone dust was in them. Her powers were useless.

"...You aren't going to kill me?" Mois was confused from their conversation.

"You will be our prisoner." Garuru explained, "And I wish to talk to you. Your father is the one who refused to destroy Pekopon. You have been his messenger this entire time. So...If something were to happen to him when he was retrieving you, would you take over and destroy Pekopon in return for peace with us and your life?" Garuru looked at her.

Mois knew what he was negotiating. He was planning to give her Angol in return for her destroying Pekopon. He wanted to take her father out.

"You think me a pawn." Mois realized.

Garuru nodded, "But we can turn you into a queen."

Mois laughed for a moment, loudly. "My father has taken a back seat to politics and work." She revealed, "It was my choice all along to not destroy Pekopon. And it's something the other angolians agree with. A clean slate for this universe would be a great thing-I can see you reaching for your gun, and I'd like to warn you yet again that there are only four angols with planet destroying capabilities and I am the only one familiar with Pekopon and the best suited to destroy it." Mois grinned, "And if you kill me I doubt any of the other angolians will listen to you. And in a few years when I am reincarnated I'll be a problem for you once again."

Garuru put his gun down and dropped it so she could see he wouldn't kill her.

"So...You're mostly in charge of Angol...This was all your master plan." Kululu realized. He'd like to think that she had some sort of grand mastermind scheme, but he almost suspected that she was just being petty deciding to destroy the universe because she was ticked off at all her old friends.

That kind of sounded like Mois. Whenever she got mad before on Pekopon she would have tried to destroy the planet. She was always prone to over-dramatic.

"What...What should we do?" Garuru asked.

"Keep her prisoner. Perhaps we can convince her to feel sympathy for our plight." Dororo suggested, "There are all sorts of brainwashing techniques that work on prisoners. They take months, but possibly she'll be more sympathetic after that." He was an assassin, of course he knew a bit about torture.

Mois kept her head high. All she needed to do was have some time to figure out an escape technique. She was sure she could break herself out.

Garuru nodded, "Take her to one of our high end prisoner cells for war criminals!" Garuru ordered, "I'll need guards. Since all of you know her, you'll guard in shifts..."

"Uhh...Not me." Fuyuki volunteered. "She'd escape in a matter of minutes." Fuyuki was weak.

 _Well there goes my hopes of escape._ Mois sighed.

Garuru nodded, "Not Tamama either. I'm giving him some time off to mourn. Giroro...You too. You've experienced too many deaths of people close to you recently. Please, rest."

Giroro didn't nod. He just left to go back to Natsumi's grave.

Garuru nodded. They'd all have their assignments.

* * *

Saburo was the first one to guard Mois. She was a complete prisoner and although her eyes darted around her cage looking for a method of escape, she didn't find any.

"I never thought we'd be in this scenario." Saburo laughed, "You know, with me guarding you and you being a prisoner. It's just not really something you wake up to in the morning and think about."  
Mois hissed for a moment, "I didn't really plan on being a prisoner today either. That was on Tuesday's agenda."

Saburo laughed at her joke. "Good thing you still have a sense of humor."

"...You're pretty easy-going. Aren't you mad at me like everybody else is?" Mois asked finally.

Saburo shook his head. "I interacted with you about as much as I interacted with Momoka on Earth." He reminded, "We weren't very close, but we were some-what friends. And since you are Kululu's friend, you're okay in my books."

Mois was quiet at those words. "You...You do realize I'm dooming the entire universe, right?"

"Not like I care much about that. There will be clouds in the next universe and the one after that. It doesn't really matter to me." Saburo leaned back on the wall and sighed. "I don't like the dying part, but hey...Nobody can predict the future, right? Maybe somehow I'll miraculously survive. I'm sure Kululu can invent something to save my life."

Mois was quiet again for a moment. It never occurred to her that any of her previous friends might still be on good terms with her. She had tried to be nice to a lot of them, Tamama, Dororo, Giroro, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and all of them hated her.

But Saburo...Saburo was the one person who was still the same as always.

"I killed Keroro today." She reminded him, "And everybody's blaming me for Natsumi's death. I didn't destroy Pekopon in time and now she's dead."

"I didn't like Natsumi much anymore, anyway." Saburo shrugged, "We had a messy break up. Keroro...That's a pity, but he was probably trying to kill you, right? You had your reasons."

Mois nodded. She had. _Someone's actually on my side?_ "Is...Is there an ulterior motive to your kindness? Are you trying to convince me to give up this war?"  
"As I said before, you're cool in my books because you're Kululu's friend." Saburo shrugged, "And I'd like to get to know someone so important to Kululu better."

Mois frowned for a moment, "I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but Kululu and me aren't actually friends anymore. You must have heard about what he did, right?"

Saburo pouted for a moment, "Not contacting you, right? Even though he kept in perfect contact with me. Man you must be super jealous of me!"

Mois glared at Saburo deeply. She was. She just didn't want to say that. "Kululu has made it clear on multiple occasions that he and I don't have the same relationship as we did on Pekopon, and likely we can't."

"I bet you're pretty bummed about that." Saburo tried to seem pretty chill about this conversation as he played with a rubix cube, but really he wanted to know about how Mois was feeling about Kululu. After all Kululu had told him himself that he was in love with this girl.

And that meant that Saburo had an obligation to figure out how Kululu could fix his own problems. Maybe the war would be fixed in the process.

Mois was grumbling for a moment at how lax Saburo was, but she finally answered in a whisper, "I am."

"He's kind of awkward, isn't he?" Saburo agreed, "I don't think he really knows how to deal with people. He seems kind of anxious if anything seems too close. Heck, he'll only really refer to me as a wave buddy, not a friend." Saburo agreed.

Mois listened.

"Sometimes I feel like Kululu's so insecure about our relationship that he tries to buy my friendship. Like thinking that I'll be obligated to still be his friend no matter how much he messes up or something. Even when he was on Keron, he'd send me inventions and gifts to help my life. It was kind of uncomfortable because I didn't need the stuff." Saburo laughed, "I had nothing for him. But he'd always insist that he was just sending me them because he didn't need them."

"He never did that for me." Mois shook her head. She smiled a little bit though. Although she was jealous that Kululu cared more about Saburo than her, she was glad that someone else realized how incredibly awkward Kululu was and it wasn't just her. She was also secretly glad that Kululu had a friend and would continue feeling secure about their relationship as long as he continued sending gifts.

She felt real pity for Kululu though. It was the first time she had felt pity for Kululu in a long time. Mostly she just felt mad.

"He didn't try to buy you off to stay with him?" Saburo asked, "Huh. Maybe he thought that there was no point because you were bound to leave eventually. I mean, I hate to say this Mois but you're a way higher standard than him. At least everybody knows that I'm kind of creepy and a jerk so he feels like we're on the same level. But nah, you're way different than him, so he was probably sure that you were going to leave."

A lot of things started making sense. After all if Mois was bound to leave eventually that made sense why Kululu had just accepted that they'd never see each other again after Pekopon. For some reason he had tricked himself in his head that she'd leave him unless he stopped seeing her, and not wanting to get hurt, he cut her off.

"But that doesn't take into account how I felt at all!" Mois pouted. She no longer appeared like she was just a prisoner more distant from this conversation because she had better things to do. "I was very obvious about how much I cared for our friendship after all. I even made him pinky swear to me that he'd stay in contact with me. And he didn't."

Saburo winced. "Yeah...Kululu's not very people smart. He's kind of dumb." He had no way to rationalize that. After all Mois wasn't just some thing that was programmed to wait around for Kululu until Kululu was ready to confront her. She had real feelings too.

"And on top of that, he hasn't even apologized for cutting me off and not contacting me! I just keep waiting for him to apologize and he hasn't." Mois was now ranting. "The first thing he said to me after seeing me for the first time in years wasn't a hi or hello or even I'm sorry or I missed you, it was a rant about why I should help him. The last time I saw him he just ranted to me about how different I was and how everything had changed and he still hasn't apologized!"

Saburo didn't know how to fix this. He just kind of winced as he listened.

"The only thing he ever apologizes for or takes credit for being mistakes are things that clearly weren't mistakes and I don't want him to feel bad about!" Mois just wouldn't stop talking as she continued to think about all of Kululu's faults, especially the times he had kissed her. "Why is he like this?"

"I think he's afraid." Saburo admitted, "Of messing positive interactions up. So he just aims for negative ones with all his heart because it won't matter if he does those badly, that was his goal from the beginning." Saburo tried to rationalize Kululu.

Mois sighed. "I know...I know he's afraid. I just wish he trusted me and knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't hurt him or be mad at him for messing up as long as he just tried! I don't care if he does it badly as long as he makes the attempt."

"Kind of hard to trust you when you're killing all keronians." Saburo pointed out.

Mois shrugged. Well, Saburo could point out the obvious, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Like Kululu cares."

Saburo nodded in sadness. That was absolutely true. Kululu probably only cared that this war gave him more work and not about all the lives that had been lost.

Saburo sat as Mois ranted more about how angry she was at Kululu.

* * *

It was Kululu's guard shift after Saburo's. Saburo walked through the hall away from Angol Mois. He bumped Kululu's shoulder.

"You have to apologize to her, man. She's like super mad about that texting thing. It was a big deal to her." Saburo advised.

Kululu nodded, solemnly. He wasn't too happy that he'd have to bring up his mistakes and that, but Saburo was right. He'd have to apologize eventually.

And Mois deserved it. She deserved an apology.

He just didn't know how to get it out of his mouth. He had tried so hard to write one up but he kept tossing it and destroying it.

"Um...Hey." Kululu greeted Mois as he sat in front of her stare. Unlike Saburo he didn't lean against something and not look at her, instead he tried to look at her. When she glanced at him he started sweating. "So...I see you got captured." He tried to make conversation. Awkward conversation.

"I couldn't tell it was that obvious." Mois lifted up her chains, being sarcastic.

Kululu gulped. "Have a nice chat with Saburo?"

"Yeah." Mois actually smiled, "He was pretty nice. I appreciate that someone's trying to be my friend."

Kululu couldn't tell if that jab was directed at him. _I'm sorry._ He tried to work up, to say. But instead he said something completely different. "You killed Keroro."

"I know." Mois replied.

"Congratulations. I didn't think you had it in you." Kululu was the only one not grieving.

"I...I didn't either. I thought I'd stop myself at the end. I guess I really did cut him off. I was stronger than I thought." Mois admitted.

Kululu bit his lip. _Would you kill me too? After all Keroro was close to you and you wouldn't have killed him before._ There was one point in their life where Mois had vowed never to destroy the planet if Kululu didn't have an escape ship, when she valued his life. Kululu didn't know if he was still safe. He wondered if he'd be the next death. The next Keroro.

"You look worried. Are you scared I'll kill you?" Mois asked, she could read Kululu like a book.

"You think I don't know you that much?" Kululu asked trying to appear shocked, "Nah, you'd never kill me. You promised that you wouldn't want me dead a long time ago. And...You still care about me?" He tried to word it as a statement, not a question. But he wasn't that sure. He was just guessing he knew she might kill him.

"I've talked to Fear about it, you know." Mois whispered, "About if I'd kill you. I'd have to if you stood in my way during the war. It's nothing personal. I wouldn't want to. It's just my duty. I wouldn't be able to offer you any personal bias."

Kululu nodded. He could respect that. _Personal bias...Does that mean that there is personal bias there? That she wouldn't want to kill me?_ That was way higher than he thought.

Kululu unlocked the jail door and walked into her cell. "I...I thought I could come in here to talk to you. Make you feel less alone, ya know? Ku, ku, ku."

He hoped that she appreciated the offer. He walked forward knowing she might be able to leap forward and strangle him with her chains. But she made no sudden movements.

"Thank you." Mois smiled for a moment. _Maybe I should just give up on an apology. Just try to appreciate the moments he's trying to form a new bond or friendship._ Saburo had said it himself that Kululu barely wanted to try, so it was more than she could ever hope for for him to try to do anything nice or close.

Kululu looked at her briefly as he scooted closer, waiting for her to strangle him and take the chain of keys at his waist. He saw her eyes glint over the keys but she didn't even look like she wanted to move.

"You really wouldn't hurt me." Kululu stated, "You really do still care, at least a little bit."

"Why wouldn't I?" Mois asked. "I'm not a jerk like you who doesn't make any attempt to contact an old friend in seven years." She sounded bitter, angry, but she didn't sound like she hated him.

Kululu grinned despite himself. _She does care about me!_ "If it matters much to you, I probably wouldn't hurt you either if we met on the battlefield. I wouldn't make any attempts on your life." He knew it wasn't much of a reassurance, but he hoped Mois would accept his offer for peace.

Mois's eyes softened. Sure, that wasn't much of a promise or words of sweetness, but it did mean something to her. "Promise?"

Kululu felt his stomach tighten. _Next thing she'll do is ask for a pinky swear or something. And I don't have a good track record._ Kululu gave a small nod.

"You said that everything was different between us, but does that mean you care for me at least a little bit? Higher than normal people for you?" She didn't know if that meant she was on the acquaintance level or a friend. It didn't bode well that Kululu's enemy was someone he cared about more than his supposed friends, his old platoon members.

Kululu looked at her. Mois stared back. Her staring slowly melted him.

He broke. He'd do anything to stop her staring, stop her pitiful pleas to try to get his attention, to stop her looking so sad as she sat on the cold hard ground in her chains.

"I'm sorry." He spurted out, "I'm so sorry."

"What?" That was the last thing Mois thought she'd hear.

Kululu stood up, he didn't know where he was going, if he was going to leave or go to her. He eventually walked forward to her, maybe to just be closer so they could have a more private conversation. But he dropped on his knees instead in shame at what he had done, all the things he had done to hurt her. He reached out grabbing just a little bit of cloth of her shirt. He had wanted to grab her hand so she could know he was being honest.

"I was...I was so scared." He hated being honest. He didn't know why he was acting like a child and just spurting out his deepest darkest fears and confessions, "I tried writing to you so many times, more times than I can count, but every time I panicked and deleted everything. I thought that the spark of friendship wouldn't be there anymore. I didn't know how you'd react to me. I...I just thought you wouldn't care about me, I didn't know it would hurt you that I wasn't writing." Kululu's voice was a panic, barely a sob, "I'd rather have us alive and happy in my memories than dealing with things just ending...Fizzling out normally. I wanted to have the memories that I wanted, to be able to control it all."

Mois could tell he was crying a bit. He wasn't looking at her and she couldn't see his face, but she could hear it. But she was smiling while he cried. All his reasons made sense for Kululu and he was finally apologizing.

"I just couldn't confront you. But believe me when I say I had no idea you were waiting for me. That you wanted any of this, me contacting you, an apology, anything from me. I always thought that I had already made too many mistakes to fix, that there was no way to repair something I broke. You aren't an invention. You're a person. You don't make as much sense."

Mois reached up a little bit, as much as she could with her chains. She scooted Kululu closer into her arms.

She smiled gently at him. "It took you long enough to apologize." She was still a bit mad that it had taken him so long, but she wanted to be understanding. She was still hurt, but she was glad that Kululu was finally talking to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Kululu just only repeated those words. It was as if working up the courage to apologize that was all he could do.

He really was like a frightened child.

Mois just smiled at him and looked at him. Eventually his sobs quieted down and he just gently touched her, her shoulders and her arms, like he was too afraid to reach around her waist or torso to hug her. It was a pathetic sort of hug.

"I missed you." He finally said.

Mois's face lit up. She loved hearing this stuff. _I can't believe I'm like this. I should still be mad but just a few words of reassurance and I'm happily eating up the apologies and forgiving him._ She knew there were a lot of reasons that she was forgiving him, she wanted his company and that she understood that Kululu was just frightened and that frightenedness wasn't something he could control.

Kululu looked up at her for a moment and reached up to her cheek, he leaned up for a moment as if he was about to commit another of his 'mistakes.' He was clearly going to kiss her again.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_ Mois wondered. It sure felt like it, but she didn't want to read too much into things. He had just apologized after all. What kind of dumb person kissed someone after that when they still hadn't been able to fess up to the last two kisses? She closed her eyes anyway almost institutionally as if trying to clue him on that he could do what he wanted.

If he did kiss her she was just going to get madder and madder if he didn't fess up to that one though.

 _What kind of idiot am I?_ Kululu wondered. A dumb lovesick one, obviously. He pulled himself away from Mois before he could commit any more mistakes. That was how he had gotten himself into this mess. He would have contacted her if he hadn't kissed her twice after all.

It was just something about being close to Mois that made him intoxicated and lose all sense of thought. And then before he knew it he would probably have his lips against hers. He was an idiot and he was not going to fall for his own hormones again.

 _I just apologized. She's in shackles and can't stop me. This is not the way I want to kiss Mois._ Kululu tried to tell himself. _Correction, I will not be kissing Mois again. There is no 'I want to kiss Mois' and there is no other way we'll kiss._ They were never going to talk about his mistakes and he was never going to commit them again.

Mois would never forgive him ever. He pulled away and walked away so he wasn't in her arms anymore. "I...I missed you so much..." Even though he was away from Mois, his words still blurted out about what he was thinking.

Mois smiled brightly. She really liked hearing this sort of stuff. _Although no matter how much I hear it it won't change this war._ She might have started the war out of petty anger and it might have fueled her decision making but now that it had started it was about something bigger. The angolians would no longer be treated like less than keronians. They were a supernatural being. They would not do the keronians bidding to destroy Pekopon. Not after the keronians had slaughtered so many of them.

"Our...Our old friendship won't stop this war, you know." Mois tried to tell him. There was a little bit of fear inside her that he was only being nice to her to stop this war, to get something from her. It was like she couldn't fully trust Kululu to be honest. "I have interests outside of people and Pekopon must pay for its sins." The sin of not letting her destroy it, to purify it. Pekopon would die from a virus instead.

Kululu nodded.

"I gave up letting Pekopon pay for it's sins once. For Keroro. And I'm never doing that again. I'm not falling into that old pattern. I have my own goals." She didn't want Kululu to control her the way Keroro had. She didn't want to give Kululu the same control over her that Keroro had used to exploit her.

She didn't want Kululu to be Keroro. She was never ever going to make the mistakes that she made with Keroro again.

"My ambitions will not be swayed by you." Mois coldly told him.

Kululu nodded, "Ku, ku, ku. I know you're trying to act like a tough war hero or something, but I can tell that you're probably still doing this out of at least a little bit of anger at me. You're hurt and bitter, I can see it in your eyes." Kululu accused.

Mois glared.

"But...I won't try to persuade you out of your views. It's wrong to push you into agreeing with me to stop this war. You've given up a lot for others, and I don't want to be the type of guy that makes you do exactly the same as everybody else." Kululu agreed with her.

Mois smiled, "Thank you." She thought for a moment, "You may be a little bit right. I am still hurt from you, but despite that...I still consider you my best friend."

Kululu looked shocked. "You think I'm your-" He stopped himself before he made her more angry. He didn't know she thought of him as her best friend. This was news to him. He was happy though.

"But I forgive you despite what you've done." Mois smiled at him, "Time doesn't mean as much to an angolian. I can get over it. And you apologized, so I...I forgive you." She was being honesty as she smiled at him. It was her all patient and understanding smile.

Kululu took a step back in shock. He was forgiven? Even after all that? _What did I do to deserve her as a friend?_ He really didn't deserve this. She was so kind. He wanted to run up to her and hug her.

"But..." Mois was still talking, "We can't be together. We can't spend time together and take back whatever friendship we had. We're too different now because of the rift you placed on yourself. I don't think you'd ever allow yourself to be my friend again. So maybe it's best to just leave it as is." She gave him a small sad smile.

She knew Kululu was right. Too much had changed between them. And she was sure Kululu would continue thinking about that, their differences. As long as Kululu placed a rift between them that existed in his head a friendship between them couldn't work out.

Kululu looked irritated at himself. He quickly grabbed the keys that hung at his side across a belt. "Let me make right all that I've done." He offered, "I'll prove to you that I'm the same and I would be willing to take whatever you can give me when it comes to a relationship with you." Friendship, companionship so be it.

He didn't want to place a rift between them. He was willing to be a bit of a traitor just to prove to her that she could trust him.

"Please, let me show you, you can trust me." Kululu offered moving forward.

"You'll get in trouble." Mois pointed out, she was smiling though that Kululu was willing to free her.

"I don't care. It's worth it." Kululu told her. Before he could unlock her chains though the door swung open and Tamama walked in.

"You don't have the next guard shift." Kululu reminded. Tamama's eyes were glowing in anger, his eyes were burning red with tears.

More than anything, Tamama looked like he was ready to kill. "I don't care about what anyone has decided for her. That woman's life is mine."

He charged forward his hand in a fist and sharp glass glinting on a brass knuckle he was wearing. He was going to maim Mois. He was going to kill her.

Kululu and Mois were both shocked.

* * *

 **Poor Keroro. Should have just written a story about kurumois's relationship development.**


	13. Death and Kisses

**Chapter 14, the next chapter, is the last one I have a real chapter summary for.**

* * *

Tamama's eyes burned as if he could stare at Mois and she would explode. His hands were clean but his lips had the sprinkles of crystallized blood, obviously angolian.

Mois looked at him fearfully. "Who's?" Her voice was a shudder as she looked at the blood. It couldn't be Fear's. Fear was too strong for Tamama.

"Your father. It was his incompetence to keep you on hold that started this war. I lured him and then I ended him. As you say with your stupid sayings, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Tamama hissed.

"So a family member for a friend? You could say an eye for an eye?" Mois questioned.

"Keroro wasn't my friend! He was my boyfriend!" Tamama snapped, "He was the love of my life. And no matter how many people I kill that you care about it'll never make up for his death. You're the one who has to die!"

Tamama leaped forward again with sharp knuckles. Glass glinted on the ends of each knuckle.

"Stop!" Kululu tried to push him back, he tried to hide the keys in his hands.

Tamama froze for a moment when he saw Kululu. His grief and anger at Mois had ruled him and he hadn't noticed his former platoon mate.

Seeing how close Kululu was standing to Mois, Tamama began to draw conclusions. "You were going to free her!" He accused.

Kululu gulped.

"Traitor! Traitor to Keron!" Tamama yelled.

Kululu trying to ignore Tamama's jeers, they didn't matter to him. He continued looking at Tamama's knuckles which were glistening, ready to stab.

Tamama and Kululu stared each other as if waiting for one of them to make the first move. After a moment of looking between each other and glancing, Tamama moved like a snake towards Mois.

In seconds, Kululu grabbed one of his hand's not caring as the glass sliced his open palm.

Tamama gave a wild grin and grabbed something he was carrying, a screw driver. His other hand plunged towards Mois's face and more specifically her eyes.

Even if he couldn't kill her, he'd wound her. He'd make that woman suffer.

 _If I have to live in a world where I never see Keroro at all, you'll have to live in a world where you never see at all._ Tamama thought to himself.

Kululu's other hand went forward, ignoring the pain and stinging in his palms. The keys were still tightly concealed and he plunged them forward with all his strength at Tamama's neck.

Tamama's eyes widened as if he hadn't expected Kululu to hurt him. He made a slight gurgle noise as the keys were plunged into the back of his throat, a hole being pried open as Kululu moved more and more to drive the keys in.

"S—sto-" Tamama tried to beg for help, but all he made was a gurgle after the loss of his vocal chords. His body started suffocating on his own blood. He tried to pry Kululu's other hand off of him, slicing it repeatedly open, but Kululu didn't make any signs of distress.

Eventually Tamama's strength gave way and he collapsed on the ground, drowning in his own blood.

"You killed him." Mois remarked.

Kululu pulled the keys out of Tamama's throat, not making much of a big deal of it. "If it bothers you because you think there was some sort of friendship between the two, even though there wasn't, you can think about how at least he's with Keroro now. Ku, ku, ku."

"It doesn't bother me. I'm just surprised. He would have harmed me if you didn't." Mois reminded him. She felt almost pleased that Kululu had been looking out for her, and had saved her life. She made a satisfied humming noise. "Is your hand okay?"

Kululu looked at his bleeding hand. His blood would have become mixed with Tamama's. The Keron government would definitely trace back Tamama's murder to him.

It's not that he regretted killing Tamama to save Mois, or cared about Tamama's life, but he suddenly became worried for his job. After all that was all he cared about, his reputation and his job. And he doubted higher ups would be very pleased with him if he killed Tamama to protect their enemy.

"My hand's fine. Never been better." Kululu flapped it around as if waving the blood off.

"Don't do that." Mois frowned, "At least bandage it or something."

Instead Kululu walked up to Mois, keys in hand. He quickly undid her lock freeing her from her shackles.

Mois rubbed her wrists and legs and looking at him a bit surprised. "Why'd you do that?"

"I just killed another keronian. Can't get in much deeper." Kululu shrugged. He was shaking a bit. _Will I be executed for what I did to Tamama?_ He wondered. _Will I be killed for releasing Mois?_ He was an enemy of his own people now. He was doomed.

There was nowhere to go.

Mois could tell he was worried. She approached him and grabbed his hand, looking around for something to bandage it.

"You should probably fly out of here before they realize you're free. You don't want to be caught again. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed out. Although he was worried he did allow himself to enjoy the luxury of Mois clutching his hand, of holding his hand.

"But I don't want to leave you in pain. Won't you get in trouble for killing Tamama? They're sure to find out it was you." Mois pointed out.

Kululu frowned. He sighed. He couldn't hide things from her, and he was trying to get her to learn to trust him again. "Most likely they'll execute me unless I can make up a good excuse for why I did it. I've just gone full on traitor after all by releasing you."

Mois looked very concerned. She crouched down next to him so that she was better at his level. "Come with me." She requested, "If you're an enemy of Keron, you can be an ally of Angol."

The premise was appealing and Kululu's glasses glinted at her suggestion. _Mois's ally?_ He had always kind of wanted to go with her, ever since they separated after Pekopon. But at the time he couldn't go to Angol and that was where she resided. Not on Keron dealing with a war. And there was never a chance that she would just suggest for him to go with her.

He looked nervous at the premise and Mois realized that she'd need to continue prodding.

"You don't need to die in this war. You can be my ally, fight with me instead of against me." She offered her hand, "Stop fighting against me and our relationship." She gave him a calm smile, "Just come with me."

Her voice was cool, soothing, promising things that Kululu had yearned for for years. It was as if she was waiting for years for this opportunity to suggest Kululu help her and fight by her side for evil.

"What will the other angols think? Will they be okay with this?" Kululu asked, "What could I offer you guys?" His mind was filled with questions, "You want to destroy the universe, I live in it, doesn't that mean we have to be on different sides?"

"The other Angolians don't get a choice. Once Tamama destroyed my father the title of king of terror was passed down to me. And my race is a monarchy. You could say, my way or the highroad?" Mois grinned.

 _Highway._ Kululu corrected in his head. And Mois was not taking the highroad towards Pekopon.

"You're a super genius. You could offer a lot. You're a valuable asset." Mois continued, "And I can personally make sure that when the universe is destroyed and restarted that you are not in this universe at the time and safe. If you wish I can take Saburo too. There are other dimensions besides the one I'm native too, obviously. I'm sure we can figure out how to get you and Saburo to one of them." She continued, "And then you can be one of the first people in the new universe!" She grinned.

All of her ideas sounded very appealing. After all those were the only lives Kululu cared about, his, Mois's and Saburo's.

He wanted to take her hand, accept her offer, but he knew he couldn't. Not because of some pathetic loyalty to Keron, but because of his own fears.

"I...I can't work with you..." Memories flooded back from his time in the tech team, and how he had ruined it. If he was her ally he couldn't run away from her, and his mistakes. Specifically his kisses. "We've barely spoken in seven years. Don't you feel bad about suggesting this?"

Mois frowned, "I don't care if we've barely spoken." Now she was pouting like a spoiled child, "We're clearly still friends." This was obvious to her. She grabbed him by the waist as if she could physically pull him away with her, "Now if you would stop fighting against me, you can fight with me. Accept my offer!"

Kululu just shook his head. He was just too nervous. He didn't know if he could do this. "I...I don't know if I can face you for that long." He was just so shocked at how much she was trying to win him over.

 _Does she really care about me that much?_ He suddenly felt that the desire to work with her wasn't so one-sided. Maybe she felt the same about him that he was her one true work partner.

"I...I mean aren't you still mad? I did not contact you for seven years." Kululu reminded again.

Mois sighed, "I forgave you, remember? And here's your chance to speak to me again." She waved her hand as if she was performing a magic trick to deliver herself, "Run away with me!"

"We're just...We were just co-workers...Just two people on the tech team..." Kululu stuttered.

"We're more than just the tech team. For the last time." Mois tried to cut out Kululu's thinking that he was less to her than he really was for the last time. She hoped it reassured him. She waited for his response, her eyes large and hopeful.

"I...I can't..." Kululu said again, "I...I mean..." He gulped and glanced at Tamama's body, "I did more terrible things than simply not speak to you for seven years." Now was the time to finally confess to his mistakes. After all for some reason she had forgotten them and was willing to take Kululu with her, and live with him.

"What terrible things?" Mois was confused and also impatient at Kululu's constant refusal to come with her for no good reason. She saw that Kululu was honestly very anxious though and realized there was a bigger block stopping him from talking to her than he had talked to her about. She waited for him to tell her what was worrying him.

"I...I..." Kululu bit his lip, as if chewing on it to relieve his stress, "I made a terrible lapse in judgment and several mistakes, something that can never be taken back and take our relationship to normal. And I'm sorry."  
Mois just looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was taking about. _Wait...Wait a minute...He's talking about the kisses!_ He was finally bringing those up. She kind of thought he had forgotten about them occurring. She wouldn't have put it past Kululu.

 _Wait a second..._ Suddenly the gears started turning in Mois's head. Everything started making sense. The kisses must have been on Kululu's mind for the last seven years and were probably a key factor in why he hadn't contacted her. He had been terrible embarrassed about them and had been blaming himself for years, more worried than normal that Mois had hated them. After all he trusted her to be a nice person and nice friend but anything more than that was unfamiliar territory to him and he didn't know how Mois felt. She hadn't made herself very clear even after Kululu had kissed her because she had wanted to respect his privacy and only talk about the kisses when he was ready, something that she had regretted when she thought of them.

 _I guess he's just shy._ Mois realized. What an over-the-top response though to avoid someone for seven years because he had accidentally kissed them and was still embarrassed about it to this day.

"You mean the kisses?" Mois raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...Those lapses in judgment. I'm sorry for doing them, but they make everything all awkward and different..." Kululu trailed off.

Mois reached down and kissed him on the lips. Kululu squeaked for a moment in surprise but he didn't move backwards, his hands froze and his body melted against her kiss as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him different.

"Oh...You kissed me twice, didn't you?" Mois recalled pulling apart for a moment.

Kululu wasn't sure what she was doing. He couldn't really think, "Um...Uh-huh..." _What's going on?_

In an instant, Mois's lips were back on his and everything was better with him again although he was very confused. He eventually worked up the courage to sweep a hand through her hair and press himself closer to her, kissing her back.

Mois smiled against his kiss, but eventually pulled apart. "It's all good now! See, I returned the kisses." She grinned, "So there's nothing to be worried or awkward about, because I'm the one who kissed you this time."

Kululu suddenly realized what she had done. She had placed all the stress and anxiety to move forward in their relationship on her. She had taken the first move and happily embraced it.

"You should be apologizing for ignoring me, not for kissing me. A silly thing like that didn't bother me at all." Mois laughed, "Ignoring me and not texting did bother me though. Kissing was way less bad."

Kululu was shocked, he honestly thought the kissing was a worse crime. "Really?"

Mois nodded. She didn't wait for Kululu to get his head out of the clouds.

"Now...One last time, I'm giving you one last choice. Good or evil? Me or Keron? You can choose one." She told him, "And I won't fight your choice."

Kululu didn't even need to think about it. Now that his major worry about talking about the kissing was out of the way, he followed what he truly wanted. He took her hand in his.

"You." He told her quietly.

Mois smiled, she pulled Kululu up higher. "So...Will you aid me in taking down Keron?" Her voice was almost sexy, confident as she propositioned him to take down the universe with her.

"God yes." Kululu agreed. "Ku, ku, ku~" He wanted to laugh wickedly but he was cut off again.

Mois was kissing him again, much more passionately than her previous kisses, she was pulling him down onto her with full force.

Kululu's head went blank. He didn't understand anything that was going on. She had already returned his kisses, so were these extra kisses? He was just confused. Not to say he was unhappy since he was also tightly winding himself around Mois, gripping her back and anything he could to stay on her as he kissed her deeper and deeper, as she tried to keep it as passionate as she could without them ending up on the floor near Tamama's body.

He just didn't understand how she could be so sexy and forgiving of him and how she was now kissing him and why.

 _Mois's freaking kissing me!_ Was all his brain seemed to communicate. He didn't pay much attention to anything at all as Mois blasted a hole through the ceiling and they flew away.

All that mattered was she kept glancing at him and kissing him, like he was under a spell and he would keep completely dazed as long as her lips were on him. That might have been her scheme so he couldn't change his mind but he was pleased with it.

He didn't know what he had done to change her attitude with him so quickly, but he was going to try not to stop it.

* * *

 **This fic was fun, but I kind of want to get to the end so I can move onto other fics. Or maybe update my mask fic or the personality swap.**

 **Please review.**


	14. Language

**I was supposed to write a smut scene in this chapter but I got lazy and summarized it. Maybe I'll write it with more detail later and update this thing. Maybe. But I'm not in much of a mood to write smut at this moment right now.**

 **I got lazy with this chapter because I'm not motivated at the moment to update this fic. Sorry.**

* * *

Dororo, Giroro, Fuyuki, and Momoka didn't know where Kululu had gone. All they knew was that he had fled and Tamama was now dead.

"Maybe he left with Mois." Saburo pointed out. He didn't want to think that his friend had turned traitor but it sounded a lot like something Kululu would have done. _Did he kill Tamama?_ Saburo wondered to himself. Kululu might have been a terrible person but was Kululu capable of murdering one of his former friends?  
Saburo knew the answer was most likely yes. He didn't much like to think about what Kululu had done, but the facts shined brightly that Tamama was now dead.

Kululu was missing in action. Mois had been freed. The evidence clearly pointed to Kululu turning traitor. And Saburo couldn't say in good confidence that Kululu didn't. After all he knew if Mois just batted her pretty eyelashes, Kululu would have gone with her.

Still, Saburo kept his mouth shut.

"Natsumi...Keroro, Tamama...Who will be next?" Dororo wondered. What really worried him was Kululu not looking after Koyuki like he had promised. Koyuki needed to be constantly monitored and have help. But Kululu was now gone.

Fuyuki and Momoka held each others hands. They didn't know who would be next.

* * *

Everybody soon realized that Kululu had gone traitor. He wasn't hiding it. During the next battle he attacked with Mois.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu just laughed. Since the angol stones didn't effect him at all, he could quickly free the other angols with an invention making their one weakness useless.

Not only that but he had information on almost every keronian and what effected them. He used their weaknesses to benefit him the most.

 _Ku, ku, ku! She was right. I was meant to do this!_ Kululu realized as hundreds of Keronians were blown up. Destruction, evil, it was all him. And it was fun.

It was fun to finally have an excuse to use his thousands of incrimination weaknesses of fellow keronians, to hurt them. It all just felt so right.

Mois would glance over to him in the battlefield every now and then and Kululu would be sent into a pile of mush. He'd just grin to himself, glad she was proud of him.

He had made his choice. And he was never taking it back.

"Kululu...Why?" Dororo asked. "Why would you do all this?"

"Easy. It's fun." Kululu shrugged. He didn't care about Dororo's life, Giroro's life, or anyone else's besides Saburo. Kululu glanced at Saburo and his pained expression as if he was looking at Kululu like he had betrayed him.

"Don't worry about it. Mois promised that you'll be safe." Kululu tried to reassure.

Giroro looked angry that Kululu only cared about Saburo's life. He flung himself at Kululu, his guns ablazing.

"How dare you betray Keron?" Giroro screamed. He had done so much for Keron, even given up Natsumi for his planet, and here was Kululu just betraying them all because he thought it was fun?

Giroro's veins boiled with anger. He was ready to kill. He tried to shoot at Kululu several times, but Mois jumped in front of him hitting the ground and forcing a layer of dirt and crust in front of the bullets. She wouldn't let Kululu be harmed.

Giroro hissed. He'd kill Kululu for his betrayal. There was no question about that. "Why are you doing this? Trying to kill us? Is it really because you're that bad of a person or is it an even worse reason besides that, that you're just doing this for a girl?"

Although Giroro had tried to give up things for a girl too before, the invasion being hurt by his love for Natsumi he felt anger at Kululu doing something similar. Or perhaps it was envy since Natsumi was no longer around.

"It's nothing like that. It's just that ruling the world with Mois is appealing, did anyone really have so much faith in me that I wouldn't take a job with absolute power? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed out.

Everybody looked at the ground. That was so Kululu. He was right, he would do something like that.

"I knew you'd take the job." Mois grinned. Kululu smiled back. She knew him. Giroro didn't.

He was happy with the choices he had made.

* * *

Kululu was brought back to Keron's moon which the angols had taken as their territory to hold war council meetings. They knew keron couldn't hurt them over there, after all if Keron tried to destroy their own moon the planet would go out of balance.

Kululu was still slightly awkward towards Mois. He hadn't yet asked her why she was kissing him so much, he didn't know if the magic would be broken once he asked her and she would stop.

He tried to think about other things. More important things than how he had become sort of her mistress, sleeping in her room, constantly by her side. He tried to think about how he could survive long-term with Mois's people.

He knew Mois was like their leader now, and was some sort of evil dictator, so in public he always tried to show her respect, bowing to her and kissing her hand. Mois always smiled at these gestures.

 _It's not just Mois I need to impress._ Kululu remembered. If he wanted to raise in the ranks with this new species he actually had to try to make an effort to appeal to them- specifically other angols. Fear, Mois's cousin was like her second in command and she was always glaring at him.

"Why are you back in her life?" Fear hissed.

"Mois wanted me back." Kululu shrugged.

"Well, I don't want you here." Fear tried to be clear. "You'll only end up hurting her again."

Kululu winced. He knew that might happen, but he was going to really try to make things up to Mois. To never hurt her again.

 _Is this how angolian politics works? Just people talking constant smack about each other?_ Kululu wondered. Angolian politics was also a mystery to him. For one thing ever since he had started entering the war council meetings the angolians had started talking in angolian- a language his translators couldn't process and he knew very little of, he was picking up words and phrases but it was a slow process. They clearly felt uncomfortable by him and didn't want him to listen to them.

"Mois's your ruler. What she says goes, and she wants me here." Kululu pointed out to Fear. Fear frowned.

"Mois is my cousin. She might be my ruler, but she's my cousin first. And if I don't think you're good for her, I'll end you. She's been going through your phase much too long." Fear hissed.

Kululu frowned again. He didn't like to be referred to as a phase. After all he wasn't sure if he really was a phase, after all Mois's affection for him was bound to end. "Does...Does she go through phases like this often? Bringing people home with her to destroy the universe?" Kululu asked.

Fear frowned. That wasn't exactly common but Mois hadn't had the opportunity to destroy the universe before. "She'll be over you eventually. You already had your chance with her." Fear tried to remind him again.

Kululu knew that. He wasn't sure how Fear knew it though. "Um...Could you expand on that?"

"You broke up with her. I don't know why she's so naive to allow you back in her life." Fear growled.

"We...We weren't together." Why did everybody think they were dating? Even someone Kululu had never even met.

"But you kissed her." Fear pointed out.

Kululu winced. Fear knew about that?

He walked away. He no longer wanted to talk to Fear.

* * *

Kululu tried to keep up in the war council meeting. But he wasn't sure what any of the angolians were saying. Some of the male angolians were laughing at him and looking at him.

Mois sat by his side. She held his hand so he wouldn't feel so alone.

 _This is embarrassing. If people say terrible things about me, I at least want to know what they're saying._ Kululu hissed to himself. He felt so out of place at the war meeting.

"He's not even an angolian." One said in angolian to Mois, "He's just an ugly little keronian."  
"Stop that. Kululu is one of us now." Mois replied to them, "And you will treat him with respect."  
"I just can't understand why our princess would spare someone like him. What does he offer us?" Another angolian asked.

Mois frowned, "He's incredibly smart and knows a lot about the keronians. He could help us in this war a lot. He already has helped us." She pointed out, "And you will not question my decisions."

The angolians laughed at him again.

"Be silent!" She ordered, "Kululu may very well be one of the next rulers of Angol." She pointed out.

Everybody was silent, except Kululu who still didn't know what was going on.

"You...You might marry him?" One of the other angolians asked in shock. They knew she appeared to have a bit of a crush on him but it hadn't occurred to them that she was training him to be the next ruler and that was why she had brought him into the war with them.

"But he hurt you." Fear pointed out, "He's not good for Angol."

Kululu didn't know much about what was going on, but he was picking up phrases and things. He could hear a bit of what Fear was saying. _She just implied I wasn't loyal to Angol._ That was all he could understand.

"I am loyal to Mois! Perhaps more so than the rest of you bozo's." For some reason even though Kululu only knew a little bit of angolian, he knew a lot of insulting words. Who knew where he got them, but he knew them. It was just natural that he was a jerk in every language. "I'd do anything for her." He turned to Mois thinking that this conversation was mostly about his loyalty. "So what do I need to prove to the other angolians that I'll stick with you? Ku, ku, ku. Do I need to get a tattoo or something? I'll do any job you ask in your court."

Mois giggled a bit. Kululu had no idea what was going on. She let him hang onto her hand. "You don't need any of that. I think they get the idea of what you are."

The other angolians glared at Kululu with extreme distaste. He was going to marry their princess. They didn't like that, but it wasn't like they could do anything about that. Mois had weird tastes.

They just glared at him as they left the room.

* * *

Mois was alone with Kululu in the conference room. "I'm sorry about how mean the other angolians were to you. But I think they were a bit impressed that you answered them in angolian." They however were not impressed that Kululu knew nothing about the conversation and how it mostly had to do with Mois's huge crush on Kululu.

"It's fine." Kululu shrugged. He didn't care what other people thought of him as long as he could hear it.

Mois looked at him, thankful that he was so easy-going about this change in his lifestyle. After a moment of staring at him she leaned down and took his hand in hers and kissed him again.

Kululu instantly turned red as his insides turned to mush, his glasses cracking a lot. He still wasn't sure why she was kissing him so much. He just stuttered and fumbled as she took her lips off of him and put trailed her kisses along his body softly.

"Why are you always so awkward about this?" Mois asked, realizing he was nervous. She thought they had discussed this and things were fine now between them. If Kululu didn't think they could be the same anymore because of one kiss, she might as well fully take them to a higher level. And he clearly liked getting kissed and kissing her. "Wait...Do you not like it?" She realized that perhaps she had misread things. Kululu had kissed her seven years ago but he hadn't kissed her recently. She pulled off of Kululu and covered her mouth, blushing. "I'm sorry! I didn't understand."

"W-what...?" Kululu wasn't sure why she had stopped. "Why'd you stop? More importantly why did you kiss me in the first place?" He realized that maybe he had asked those questions out of order.

"I assumed when you slipped up and kissed me seven years ago you were showing your real feelings for me. I also assumed that you were embarrassed to talk about it because you still liked me. But I forgot that people can fall out of love." Mois frowned.

"You...You thought I was in love with you?" Kululu tried to put those pieces together. Weirdly enough he didn't have a problem with her thinking that. It was a lot better than him actually having to tell her directly.

"Yeah...I kind of wanted you to join me because you loved me too. But if you came with me because you agree with what I'm doing and want to be friends again that's good too!" Mois tried to reassure him.

Kululu sighed. He was going to have to correct her misconception and reassure her, wasn't he? "Damn." He didn't want to talk to her about this, but he was going to have to.

Mois looked confused by his curse words.

"Ummm...I...I still like you, don't worry. It's just I was confused by the kisses. I mean you're acting like a level of affectionate that I only ever have in my fantasies. I never expected it to become reality! Ku!" Kululu pointed out.

Mois grinned. She hid her smile because not only had Kululu said he liked her, he had said he had fantasies of her kissing him. She went back to kissing him, her lips roving over his shoulders and chest just trying to kiss as much as she possibly could. "Hehehe, You just implied you wanted me to kiss you!"

Kululu sheepishly grinned. He tried not to groan against her kisses and surrender himself to be all hers.

"I love you, you know. I was heartbroken when you didn't talk to me for so...so long..." Mois murmured.

"I'm sorry." Kululu apologized again. He wanted to enjoy these moments, but he also wanted to make her feel better. He caressed her head trying to reassure her he was there and there to stay.

"No need to apologize anymore." She was bored by his apologies. She pulled herself off of him briefly before she and Kululu went too far. After all she was mostly on top of him. "Did you keep up in the council meeting, by the way?"

"A bit." Kululu admitted, "I'm confused though. What do the other angols think my use is? What do they think I'm here for? I'm here to help fight, right? Shouldn't they be pleased by that?"

Mois frowned for a moment. After the conversation the other angolians probably thought Kululu was just her lover.

"Maybe they think you're just using me for sex! Ku, ku, ku. Maybe they're mad about that!" Kululu joked.

"Uhhh...You wouldn't be wrong." Mois admitted, "They think that I intend to rule Angol with you. They probably don't like you because they don't think it's fair that I took a keronian for a lover instead of an angolian." She explained.

Kululu laughed again. That didn't seem real or accurate. "Where would they get that idea that you wanted to rule angol with me? Ku, ku, ku. They sure do jump to conclusions."

Mois kissed him again since they were just joking around and being friendly. "They probably got that idea from me." She admitted, "I mean I did say that you might someday rule with me and they should treat you with respect."

Kululu was speechless. He didn't really have anything to respond to that with that she likely intended to not only give him power, which he very much liked, but also that she was already thinking of spending the rest of her life with him. He just kind of froze.

Mois noticed and decided it was time to tease him again. "Don't worry! I'm not using you for sex yet so they were wrong about that part!"

"...What do you mean yet?" Kululu asked.

Mois wasn't as shy as she had been seven years ago. She didn't see any problem with just being direct and blunt with Kululu as he nervously glanced at her.

Instead she picked him up and waited for him to struggle away from her. He watched her keenly as she left the war council room and brought him to her room, plopping him on her bed.

He could see where this was going. He blushed and kept on glancing up at her.

"Is this okay?" She asked sitting in front of him. "I mean I really missed you and we can do this if you're okay with it..." She asked for consent first to move forward.

He knew the moment he probably gave her that consent he would probably be jumped on. He couldn't believe how forward and blunt she was.

He always imagined that when they had sex he would be the one pushing for it more than her or suggest it, but that clearly was different than reality. He was way too shy for that sort of thing.

"Yeah...Do whatever you want to me." Kululu couldn't believe what he was saying.

Mois grinned wickedly. She pushed him back onto the bed.

"Good." She kissed him with more passion and vigor. Kululu let her, pulling her closer.

He didn't want this moment to ever end.

It didn't take long for her to undress herself. She was much more forward and controlling of the encounter than Kululu was. She kissed him and slowly slid his dick inside of her as she bounced a bit on top of him.

If Kululu didn't have thoughts when kissing her he had even less of thoughts when she was doing whatever she pleased to his body and his fingers were on her thighs keeping her positioned onto him. All he knew was Mois. All he tasted was Mois.

And that was all he cared about. The war wasn't something that was happening at that moment to him. All that mattered was he was in Mois's bed truly with her, and for once he felt secure in their relationship.

They were lovers, nothing less. And that wouldn't disappear when the war ended.

* * *

 **Well I probably won't update again soon because I got to the end of my chapter summary. There's maybe two chapters left but they probably won't be that good?**


	15. I'm Sorry I BSed a Chapter

**This chapter I bsed, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be done with the fic so I could move onto other fics and I ran out of chapter summary and I just tried to end it.**

 **I apologize so much. Please do not review this chapter.**

 **In a few years maybe I will rework the entire story. Maybe just chapter 14 and 15, the worst of the chapters, or maybe I will not make it a death fic and just make it about the frogs leaving Pekopon. I like the beginning but not the ending.**

* * *

Throughout the next weeks Kululu staged several attacks against the Keron military. Only Giroro had the strength to face him and try to beat him.

Giroro threw himself into fighting Kululu because of his grief over Natsumi. He would use every weapon he could to try to beat Kululu. But Kululu very much liked the role of an evil dictator, and was very much Mois's partner in crime.

"I wish he would stop...I wish he would come back." Saburo would say sadly. But he knew there was nothing to get his friend back. Kululu had been seduced quite easily into the ways of evil.

It was impossible to try to get him back.

Giroro shot towards Kululu's feet as Kululu met him on the battlefield, several large robots in front of him like puppets. Kululu didn't like to fight one-on-one. He instead liked to make others do it for him.

"I'll kill you!" Giroro yelled threateningly. "How dare you leave our platoon for her? She's at fault for Natsumi and Keroro, and Tama-"

"I killed Tamama." Kululu corrected, "Mois didn't do anything."

Giroro just raged some more, shooting at Kululu. Kululu laughed and deflected most of the bullets.

The fighting went on for several more hours until Kululu's robots were shattered into pieces on the ground.

"Any last words?" Giroro asked. He wasn't much of a fan of last words. Natsumi's last ones had been sad, terrible things that he didn't want to hear.

The words Too late uttered in his head.

Kululu got ready to hit a button that would blow up in Giroro's face. It had been his plan to lure him closer. He knew he wasn't losing this fight.

"Ku, ku, ku -" He was cut off before he could do his finishing move as Dororo threw his sword down between the two of them.

Giroro and Kululu looked at Dororo.

"Get out of the way!" Giroro ordered Dororo, "I won't kill you."

"You can't kill him." Dororo told Giroro, "I need him." He glanced at Kululu, "It finally happened. Koyuki got sick...I need you to save her for me."

Kululu cared very little for Koyuki. She was one of the pekoponians he forgot about most. But Dororo's voice was so sad and more importantly his sword was at his throat.

"I expect you'll free me if I check on her?" Kululu asked. He knew there was no stopping the virus. If Koyuki was sick there was no saving her.

Dororo nodded. "I promise you you're life. I don't care about the war. Just come and examine her."

Kululu sighed and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Kululu sat down by Koyuki's bedside. The virus hadn't taken as bad of effects on her as if had Natsumi, but it had quite clearly made her sick. Small little fungus were growing on her fingers and bark was growing over her shoulders.

She was groaning and biting her lips.

"I thought you said her immune system was strong!" Dororo cried. "How did this happen?"

Kululu paused as he examined Koyuki's body with some of his inventions. "She might be strong, but you aren't. Or more specifically your genes aren't. Ku, ku, ku. Congratulations your wife is finally pregnant!"

Dororo looked horrified. His weak genes had caused Koyuki to get sick? But they hadn't had sex in at least four months since she had been quarantined. Dororo looked on in horror.

"W-what...What can you do?" Dororo asked.

Koyuki shook her head, "Is there anyway to save me? Or at least my child?"

Kululu didn't care about Koyuki and Dororo's problems. He turned away.

Saburo stopped him. "I...I don't want to see anymore of my friends die. Please, Kululu, for me, try to save them. Koyuki is my friend. Dororo is my friend."

Kululu looked at his old human friend and nodded. He didn't care for any of this group except Saburo.

He did another scan on Koyuki.

"You have a few options...Since its the baby that's infected if I remove the fetus, Koyuki might actually get better. But since you tried so hard to conceive it I doubt that will happen." Kululu shrugged, "Or I can try to remove the baby and put it in a test tube, giving Koyuki a 50% chance to recover from the infection and the baby a 50% chance to live. Ku, ku, ku."

"We want that one!" Dororo didn't even care about the risk of getting infected. He didn't wear any protective gear as he stood by his wife. He might have been afraid for his immune system's sake but he no longer cared. "Why wouldn't we want to save both?"

"Because the second one requires a blood transfusion of the baby's blood type. And since it's half pekoponian it requires much more blood than a keronian carries. And the blood type is Dororo's." Kululu told them, "What I'm saying is Dororo will only have a 10% chance to survive if we do this blood transfusion. And because of his weak immune system the close proximity will likely get him infected."

Dororo didn't pale. He had already been frightened. He breathed in the keron air which physically hurt him, feeling like sand paper on his lungs. "I'll do it."

"No! I don't want you to be hurt!" Koyuki begged. Dororo gave her a sad glance.

"I'd do anything to save you and our child. Please take my blood." Dororo begged.

Kululu nodded and quickly got the supplies ready, tying Koyuki and Dororo together by a long needle that sucked blood out of Dororo into Koyuki's uterus, and barely into the fetus.

"This will take a few hours." Kululu told them.

They nodded. They knew it would be painful.

* * *

Dororo got weaker and weaker as his blood was sucked out of him. But he had one thing until the bitter end, hope. He had hope that Koyuki would survive and his child.

He could place everything into Kululu, all his faith.

 _Good-bye, Lady Koyuki. I do not regret any of those years I spent with you on Pekopon._ Dororo's eyes softly closed as the last drops of blood were drained out of him.

Koyuki covered her mouth as she saw Dororo.

"He's dead." Kululu told her. He didn't utter an apology, "I suppose we should get to the second part of this." Removing the fetus and putting it in a test tube.

He already had one on hand.

He tried to be as quick as he could, ignoring Koyuki's cries over Dororo. But Kululu was not precise enough. Removing the fetus he was not able to transport it to the test tube fast enough.

And soon the child was dead too. It was gone.

"Will...Will at least Koyuki live?" Saburo asked in horror from the window as Koyuki's eyes were wide and she was speechless.

Kululu was silent as he realized he had failed to save Dororo's hope. "If...If she gets constant treatment." He nodded.

Koyuki just shook. Her body was in pain but she didn't care. Her mind was going mad with grief over all the things she had been through.

"Dororo...No..." Giroro walked in to look at his friend's body. He and Kululu were the last platoon members. And he sure wished it was just him.

"AUGH!" Koyuki let out a loud cry, "Get away from him!" She slashed at Giroro's throat dramatically.

Giroro fell down before he could do anything. He gurgled a sound but it didn't seem to be a threat.

Instead he looked happy that he was finally going to join Natsumi. He didn't have to be unhappy any longer.

Koyuki got up from her bed, terrified at what she had done. "He...He deserved it...He was the one who shot Natsumi."

Kululu was smart enough to get away from Koyuki. Koyuki looked in horror and she ran off, into the wild open world.

Kululu didn't utter any more words to Saburo as he left. It was too late for her.

* * *

Koyuki wandered through the forests of Keron, her body hurting but movement being the only thing she could keep her mind on. Dororo was gone. Her child was gone. Natsumi was gone. Keroro was gone. Tamama was gone. She had killed Giroro.

She didn't even care if the virus took her. She had truly sinned. She deserved whatever she got.

Slowly and in excruciating pain, fungus covered her body, just grew. Her feet rooted themselves in the ground her bones shattering and stabbing her body.

It took a month for her to die even without food. It was a mind numbing experience as if she was trapped in a nightmare. Every organ was bursting and shattering.

By the last week Koyuki had no more thoughts. She wasn't Koyuki any more. And she didn't care. She just wanted to be with Dororo.

She was gone.

* * *

It was several months before Kululu and Mois discovered the body, most of keron's population had been beaten by the Angols although Garuru was still desperately fighting. Although his brother was dead he would not give up.

"Is...Is that Koyuki?" Mois realized seeing the torn ninja rags.

"Yeah...I didn't tell you that she ran off?" The virus must have taken her. He glanced at Mois.

"What a sad sight." Mois looked at it with great pity. She didn't like seeing her old friends die, but she knew it had to happen.

"I'll get rid of it." Kululu offered. Although most of the people he knew were dead, he didn't mind. He was just happy enough to be with Mois and know Saburo was safe. He quickly went over to it to scoot it away into some bushes.

"Don't touch it!" Mois hissed. She reached over to him and grabbed his hand, right after he touched it. "You could get sick."

"I haven't seen any keronians get sick yet." Kululu tried to reassure her.

"It's a contagious disease. And it's mostly contagious towards people with more-" Mois was cut off.

"Weak immune systems? I know. I've got a good immune system though. Ku, ku, ku. Don't have to worry about me." Kululu grinned.

Mois frowned at him. "Sin. It's contagious towards people with greater sin. And you, my dear Kululu, have a lot of that."

Kululu suddenly became worried. "Eh, I won't get sick." He said.

He had no idea.

* * *

He got sick almost instantly. He had so much sin. He tried to hide the fungus from Mois, knowing she'd worry. But that only lasted for a day.

"You don't wear gloves." She frowned at him. Quickly she pulled off the clothing and saw his bruised hands with the fungus. She frowned at him.

"...You won't get it, right?" Kululu asked quietly.

"No. Angolians are immune." Mois told him. She looked so sad. She knew there was nothing she could do for him.

Kululu looked down. "So this is where our story ends? Ku. If I had known that I would have died I would have told you about my feelings sooner. These last months of evil were so fun with you. Being with you was even better."

"Maybe I can fix it." Mois offered. "I...I'm not going to let you die."

Kululu knew there was nothing she could do. "There's no cure. You said it yourself when Natsumi had caught it."

Mois bit her lip. She knew how to keep it from spreading, but she didn't really know a cure.

* * *

Kululu stayed in bed, trying to decide if he wanted to die now or have his month to live in pain. He could take pain. _I think I want to embrace my relationship with Mois for one more month._

Mois approached him and sat down by his side. "I...I gave in to Garuru's demands. Although Keron and Angol no longer have a treaty because of the bloodshed against the angolians wishes I destroyed pekopon. The virus will no longer spread." She told Kululu, "I should have done it sooner. Should have known you could catch it."

Kululu hushed her, "You shouldn't have given in. I thought you wanted to see a new universe. Ku, ku, ku."

"I did. But I won't let you die like Natsumi did. I need to figure out a way to save you. I...I don't want to not talk to you again because you're dead!" Tears were falling all across Mois's face. She squeezed him as she held him.

"There's no cure. I tried to research it. Ku, ku, ku. I'd love to figure out what makes you angolians immune but it's probably just spiritual mumbo jumbo." Kululu teased.

Mois frowned. "It's our exposure to Angol..." She started thinking, "If I could get you there."

"I can't travel between dimensions. I'll never be able to get to Angol." Kululu shot down her ideas.

"If you had a lucifer spear you'd be granted access." Mois's face brightened.

"Don't have one. So your idea's a dud." Kululu frowned.

"But you could! If you married into the royal family you'd be granted a lucifer spear. And I'm the royal family! I could take you to angol as a honeymoon and get you all cured up!" Mois beamed.

Kululu thought she was just pulling at straws. That didn't sound reasonable or accurate in the least bit. "Fine. Let's try it." He agreed.

Mois nodded.

* * *

Three of their friends were left. Fuyuki, Momoka and Saburo. Although Fuyuki and Momoka didn't much like seeing Angol Mois now, Angol Mois was happy to see Fuyuki being diplomatic and thank her for saving the universe.

He truly was the example of good.

Saburo however, once he heard the news that Kululu was sick, was very worried for his friend. He eagerly agreed to attend some weird wedding that might save Kululu's life.

Kululu was too sick to walk or do much of anything. The wedding couldn't be described as a shot gun wedding, it was too see if this would cure Kululu's virus. But nonetheless even if they were his final moments he was happy to marry Mois.

The rest of the Angols were less than happy. Fear especially was not.

As soon as Kululu married Mois the two of them attempted to travel to angol. Once Kululu was in the other dimension his body healed up.

And the two were finally together, able to talk about their differences and resolve their issues. Kululu was healed.

* * *

 **I felt like I owed it to you guys to give you the original bad chapter summary I had.**

 **As they're going after Koyuki, with Mois and Kululu still fighting the front lines, they eventually stumble upon Koyuki's corpse and although Mois handles it so nobody else will get sick (Thinking herself immune) she gets sick anyway.** **Kululu is confused by this but Mois reveals its probably because of her time spent on Pekopon, and how long she was in a facade. She took on some dna stuff from the pekoponians like their reproductive qualities.** **Kululu won't let her die though, examining and dissecting Koyuki's corpse he manages to find a way to slow down the virus long enough for him to find a cure- She needs some keronian dna in her too. Specifically the opposite of what killed Koyuki, she needs a baby.** **Mois won't let the war stop though despite her sickness and her lungs filling up with blood. She says they have to fight for the universe.** **Kululu tries to convince his pekoponian friends to convince Mois out of this knowing she can't fight. Fuyuki goes to a delegate meeting between Angol and Keron and Mois sees him as an example of good. She's also impressed by how cute Momoka and Fuyuki are.** **She decides to destroy Pekopon, Fuyuki impressing her. Kululu stops even though he asked for the meeting. He says she won't end the war until she's cured of her illness and the top keronian scientists will be working on a cure.** **They reluctantly agree. Kululu talks to Mois about impregnating her to buy her time. Mois doesn't want to get pregnant just so she'll live, that's dumb. She knows she and Kululu have had a lot of sex before but she doesn't want to have a baby this way.** **Kululu begs her, and tells her he doesn't want to lose her again. She eventually agrees after Saburo says that she shouldn't die for nothing and she and Kululu have sex.** **Kululu finds a cure and she's healed.** **Pekopon is destroyed. Momoka is sad, but Fuyuki is happy he's with Momoka and that it's all over. Mois and Kululu re-establish a treaty and Saburo forgives Kululu.**

 **Everybody is friends.**

 **Obviously this was a dumb chapter summary because Angolians can't get this virus and babies don't solve anything. Why was I going through this phase that babies solved problems? They don't. Why did I want to get everybody pregnant in my stories? I had the same problem in The Sin of Hopes chapter summary'**

 **So I through it out because it was the worst part and then after chapter 13 the story fell apart.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **Really truly sorry.**


End file.
